Bella
by FreedomSeeker91
Summary: A chance encounter being rescued by a wolf, establishes a connection that will change Chloe Beale's life forever
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going outside to brush Bandit," a twelve year old Chloe Beale called out as she grabbed her coat off the rack and put it on. Her mother stepped into view from the kitchen and tipped her head at her, a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay sweetie but don't be too long, it's getting dark out there," Claire Beale reasoned as she slung a tea towel over her shoulder. The little redhead nodded and went outside, making her way straight for the paddock where Bandit, her horse, was standing by the fence grazing.

"Hey Bandit," she beamed as she moved closer to the fence, stepping up onto the little bench her father had placed their specifically for her. Bandit trotted over and came to a stop just where she stood, standing obediently as Chloe stretched her arms out as far as they would go to groom his mane.

Growing up on a ranch had been heaven for Chloe. She loved the wilderness and the freedom of wide open spaces. They owned so much land and the forest behind them made for great hiking ground. Even though the ranch was only twenty minutes from the nearest town and Chloe's closest friends, still she preferred the peacefulness of the secluded country side.

While her friends Aubrey, Stacie, Jess and Ashley had all leaned into the preteen longing for trips to the mall and gossiping about boys, Chloe remained true to her country girl roots. She didn't care for boys, or spending hours browsing through shops at clothes they couldn't afford with their allowance.

She preferred going horseback riding and taking care of the other horses on the ranch with her dad. From a young age, she would follow him around, "helping" as her mother would say. While her two older brothers and older sister were forced to do ranch chores for an allowance, Chloe actually enjoyed it.

She was her fathers daughter, she loved the work and she loved the feeling of having accomplished something at the end of the day. As soon as she was old enough, Jack Beale taught her how to ride and from that day on, Chloe was her dad's second in command, the apple of his eye and the one her siblings were well aware, he clearly favoured. Though they didn't mind so much, they doted on their baby sister just as much so they could understand the attachment.

Chloe Beale was as sweet as they come. Gentle and kind, she would always do what was asked of her and never caused any trouble. She had a bubbly personality that made her instantly charming to people she met and she exuded warmth and compassion for everyone and everything.

Yes Chloe Beale was a ray of light, impossible to miss by anyone who encountered her, even those watching from a distance…

As Chloe finished grooming Bandit she stepped down from the bench and hung the brush up on the hook next to her. At that moment, Bandit began to flare his nostrils and stamp his hoof into the ground in warning. Confused, Chloe turned around just in time to find a wild coyote staring her down and creeping closer and closer.

Chloe made to take a step back but tripped over the bench, landing with a thud on the ground. The coyote flashed his canines and continued to move in, at that point Chloe screamed.

"What was that?" Claire asked as she bolted up from the living room couch. Jack Beale instantly dashed for the closet under the stairs and pulled out his rifle, loading it up with two rounds, his eldest son Ben following behind. They raced out onto the porch and when Jack saw the problem, he saw red.

Claire and her daughter Libby trailed behind, their focus caught between Jack and Chloe. Jack pointed his rifle and looked for the shot but couldn't find it. The coyote had Chloe pinned. No matter what way he took the shot he couldn't guarantee that his daughter wouldn't also take a hit.

"Dammit," he growled, "I can't get the shot away."

Ben stepped up beside his father and gestured to an area to the side of where Chloe and the coyote were currently positioned.

"What if I create a distraction and lure him away? That'll give you a better shot," Ben said and his father shook his head.

"Too risky. If he sees you move he might get antsy and attack." Jack kept his rifle trained on the animal, trying to figure out what to do and knowing that time was of the essence. His little girl needed him.

Just then, a flash of brown fur tackled the coyote and sent it flying across the yard. Chloe sat there stunned into silence, watching as a small brown dog? wolf? came to stand in between her and the coyote.

Jack lifted his head at the action and watched the two wild animals face off. He noticed when the coyote went to move forward that the wolf took a step back towards his daughter, not out of fear but out of what he thought looked like protectiveness.

Before they knew what was happening, the coyote lunged and the wolf leaped up, catching the neck of its enemy between its sharp teeth and pushing him back away from Chloe and out into the open. At the last second the wolf stepped back and Jack took his shot. The coyote falling dead on the ground.

Chloe sat trembling, not quite believing what she had just seen. The little wolf had saved her, literally saved her. Her family watched from the porch, Jack and Claire slowly making their way down the steps towards their daughter.

The wolf, seeing Jack approaching with his rifle still raised, lowered its head in submission and then proceeded to lay down on the ground to show they were of no threat. No one could believe what they were seeing.

The wild animal was acting like a, domesticated pet? It didn't make sense. Chloe slowly stood up and brushed herself off, keeping her eyes trained on the wolf. She hesitantly took a step forward and flinched when her fathers voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Chloe, stop, it's a wild animal," he whispered harshly. Chloe looked at her father briefly, then turned and looked the wolf in the eyes. She wasn't sure why but she could feel something inside of her telling her that it was okay.

With a few more hesitant steps, she reached out close enough that her hand was hovering in the air just near the wolf's nose. Jack Beale tightened his grip on his rifle, waiting for any sign that something was wrong and Claire watched on with baited breath.

The wolf seemed to hesitate, the sight of the gun an all too real warning that one wrong move and they were toast. But it also wanted to make contact. Slowly, it began to sniff around at the hand that was hovering close to its face. It carefully inched it's head higher and higher until it's snout was touching the palm of Chloe's hand.

Chloe huffed out a small chuckle, as she felt the wolf rub its face against her palm by way of greeting. Feeling a little braver, the redhead began to pet the wolf, softly caressing it's snout and scratching behind its ears.

She was mesmerised by its shiny coat, the moonlight making it glimmer in the night air. But most striking, was the pair of navy blue eyes that gazed at her as if they could see deep down into her soul.

Claire watched in disbelief as the wolf slowly sat up, making sure that all contact was initiated by Chloe. The redhead continued to giggle when the wolf began to rub its head into her side.

"Mom look, she likes it," Chloe beamed, and Claire shot her a look.

"Her, how do you know it's a her?" Claire asked, her weary eyes remaining on the wolf. Chloe scoffed and gestured downwards with her hand at the wolf.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Chloe remarked, her gentle scratching now becoming more playful as both hands began to rub at the wolf's fur.

Jack Beale watched the wolf and noticed the way she leaned into Chloe. The wolf gave no signs of being a threat and it seemed to understand the importance of submitting to humans so no harm would come of her.

"She's so small for a wolf. Do you think she's a pup?" Chloe asked, turning her gaze to her father who finally took his eyes off the wolf to look at his daughter.

"Could be. Be careful Chloe wolves are wild animals," he said as he returned his attention to the wolf. He lowered his gun to his side and snapped his fingers, gesturing to his feet.

"Come," he called out, and the wolf seemed to bristle at his harsh tone. Chloe continued to gently stroke its fur and whispered that it was okay. Slowly, the wolf got up on all fours and carefully made her way over to Jack. When she was close enough, she came to a stop, her head hanging low, ears flat.

"She's scared," Chloe pointed out, noticing the wolf seemed to be trembling, a complete contrast to the animal that had helped take out a wild coyote. Jack could see in the wolf's body language that his daughter was right, and his demeanour changed.

Reaching out a hand, he placed it on the wolf's head and gave it a soft pat before rubbing it gently.

"You saved my daughter from harm," he said, and the wolf's ears seemed to perk up in recognition of what he had said. A soft smile graced Claire's face as she watched the way the wolf responded to Jack.

It wasn't a wild animal, it was an animal that happened to be in the wild. Everything she had seen of this wolf so far told her that it was anything but a danger. Which was strange because everything in her, everything she knew of wolves told her to be weary. This wolf was giving off a different vibe.

Claire slowly stepped away so as not to spook the wolf and made her way inside the house. She returned moments later with a raw stake sitting on a plate. Walking down the steps of the porch, she placed it on the ground and then tapped her thigh.

"Come," she said, her tone much softer than the one Jack had used. The wolf acknowledged her but didn't seem to move. Until Chloe saddled up beside her.

"It's okay, c'mon," she said, and the wolf slowly followed next to the redhead, watching the humans around her to make sure it wasn't some sort of trap. Jack stayed where he was observing the animal.

When they finally reached the plate, Chloe took a seat on the porch steps and watched the wolf who seemed to be sniffing the steak as if unsure whether or not to proceed. Chloe reached down and pulled a piece off, laying it in her hand and holding it out for the wolf.

The wolf carefully lowered her head down towards Chloe's outstretched palm and took up the piece of meat, chewing it up in two bites before swallowing. Chloe then pointed at the plate.

"Go ahead," she said, and with permission the wolf chowed down on the steak. Chloe and Claire sat with smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe they were actually sitting on their steps with a wolf. Ben and Libby slowly approached but kept a respectable distance so as not to surround the animal. Chloe suddenly looked up at her father with that look that told him he was in trouble.

"Can we keep her dad?" She asked, gently stroking the wolf's fur. Claire choked out a laugh as she regarded her youngest child.

"Chloe she's a wild animal, she's not a domesticated pet." Chloe just shook her head and turned to her father.

"No I don't mean keep her like that, I just mean let her come and go. You know visit and stuff."

Claire looked at her husband with hesitation. The wolf may be fine now but there was no telling what way things would go as it got older. Jack watched as the wolf finished the steak and licked its chops, before sitting down again and observing the humans around her.

Something about this wolf was different. It wasn't like any other wild animal he had ever encountered and that both intrigued him and made him fearful. But something like this couldn't go unobserved. So he had an internal discussion with himself before conceding.

"Fine. She can come and go on the ranch. But if she starts showing signs that she's aggressive or anything happens to any of the horses, she's gone. Understood?".

Chloe nodded her head happily and turned back to the wolf, scratching behind its ears, making the wolf loll it's tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Hear that girl, you can come and go whenever you want," Chloe beamed happily. Claire wasn't sure but in that moment, she could've sworn she saw a glimmer of happiness in the wolf's eyes.

In that moment, the youngest of the Beale boys, Scott, walked out into the porch, earphones in his ears and a portable PlayStation in his hands.

"What'd I miss?," he asked as he noticed everyone standing around. Ben nodded towards where their mother and sister were sitting explaining everything he had missed.

"I can't get a dog but Chloe can have a wolf? This sucks," he moaned, turning on his head and walking back inside the house.

Later that night, Jack watched his youngest daughter from the front door, the redhead sitting on the steps of the porch, the wolf now lying beside her, allowing her to stroke her fur.

Chloe gazed down at the wolf, pondering something in deep thought as she continued to pet her new friend.

"I think I'm going to call you Bella. You look like a Bella," Chloe said in all seriousness. The wolf raised her head gazing up at the young girl as if to acknowledge her new name.

Chloe was struck by the wolf's eyes. They were midnight blue, and they looked at her like they recognised her. It made Chloe frown for a second. There was no way a wild animal could possibly look at a human like that. Could they?

Then, from way off in the distance, came the distinct sound of a wolf's howl, and Bella stood up.

"What is it girl?" Chloe asked as she watched the wolf pace back and forth before emitting a howl of her own. It was then Chloe realised what was going on.

"You have to go don't you," She said, sounding sad at the thought of the wolf leaving. Bella dipped her head and licked Chloe's cheek, making the redhead giggle. Then bright blue eyes gazed up at the wolf.

"Will you come back? You're always welcome here," she said, feeling stupid at the same time. She was talking to a wild animal, it couldn't possibly respond. Just then a thought struck her.

"Here, take this," She said, as she removed a necklace with a C pendent from around her neck and gently draped it over the wolf's head.

"Now you have to come back," she smiled. The wolf let out a small bark, before another howl in the distance called out. Bella responded in kind before making a dash across the ranch and into the woods, disappearing from sight.

Chloe watched the wolf for as long as she could and when she was gone her shoulders sank. Gazing up she spotted a shooting star and she closed her eyes and made a wish, hoping against hope that it would come true and the wolf would return to her…..


	2. Chapter 2

High school was, well, high school. Boring, repetitive and uninteresting. Chloe was a bright student so classes never fazed her. She was popular amongst her peers and and had a strong core group of friends, but still she found herself socialising with everyone she met.

Something which baffled Aubrey Posen, a girl who believed in adhering to social norms and respecting the hierarchy. Chloe didn't pay too much mind to it all. She had been friends with Aubrey for so long that when she went on one of her tyrants about Chloe upsetting the natural order of things, she just tuned her out.

It wasn't Aubrey's fault, she grew up in a household that expected certain standards. Something Chloe never had to worry about. It was for that reason she was able to give her friend the benefit of the doubt. Chloe would simply roll her eyes and carry on her merry way, leaving Aubrey to stew and then inevitably apologies for whatever outburst left her mouth on that particular day.

Stacie, Jess and Ashley were similar to Chloe in that way. They were popular sure, but not in the Tina Fey Mean Girls kind of way. They mixed in with their classmates. But Chloe was different. She didn't just mix in, she went out of her way to engage with people, whether it was the new kid in class or the nerd left to sit in a secluded area out of the fear of being beat up by the jocks.

It left many of said jocks conflicted. They wanted Chloe Beale, but they also couldn't except dating someone who could so easily hang out with the kinds of people that could wreck their reputation. When push came to shove, if the ultimatum was given, Chloe would simply shrug her shoulders and send them on their merry way, much to their disbelief.

Like every other day, one of the jocks took their chance and approached Chloe in a bid to take her to homecoming. This time it was the turn of Chicago Walp. Star quarterback of the football team and resident stud, according to the other girls at school anyways.

See the thing with Chloe was that she wasn't necessarily straight. In fact she didn't really apply labels to herself. She didn't believe that love or attraction could or should be classified by gender. Sure she had dated guys, but that wasn't to say that she hadn't found a couple of girls in her classes easy on the eye.

Her parents were well aware of this. While Jack was hesitant at first, he eventually accepted his daughter for who she was. Growing up with quite traditional values, it took him a while to wrap his head around the fact that his little girl may one day settle down with another women, but he got there in the end and their relationship remained solid.

Claire just wanted her youngest child to be happy, in whatever capacity that may be. Her siblings passed no remarks. Growing up in a more progressive thinking society, it didn't really faze them. Ben and Scott teased of course, but it was nothing more than playful sibling stuff.

As Chicago reeled off his obviously rehearsed speech, Chloe waved at a girl from her art class that passed her by. Chicago scoffed at her and at that point Chloe had made her mind up. Rolling her eyes she gazed up at him.

"Look Chicago, I wasn't planning on going to the dance anyways, but even if I were, I wouldn't be going as anyone's arm candy. Find someone else to fawn over you."

With that Chloe brushed passed him and carried on towards the school building. The football player stood there, his mouth bobbing up and down, trying to come up with a comeback, but all that could be heard was the laughter of his teammates who had been watching his fruitless attempts.

"So that takes the tally up to four jocks this week, and one of the girls from the netball team. You're on a roll Beale."

Chloe turned towards the owner of the voice and spotted them sitting beneath a tree in the quad reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe. She beamed when she noticed who it was and made her way over.

"Hey Bec's, shouldn't you be in music class right now?" Chloe asked, glancing at her watch. The brunette smirked and turned the page of her book.

"I'm posing a very important philosophical question. If I skip that class today, will I still know more than Mr. Thomas tomorrow?".

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled, watching as Beca placed a book mark between the pages of her book before closing it. The smaller girl stood up and opened her leather satchel, placing the book inside, swinging the bag around towards her back.

Beca Mitchell had always been somewhat of an enigma to Chloe Beale. She had known the girl since middle school but didn't really know a whole lot about her. If rumours were to be believed, Beca's parents died in a car crash when she was just a kid and was now being raised by her aunt. But Chloe never dared to ask. It wasn't her place and the last thing she ever wanted to do was make the girl feel uncomfortable.

Beca kept to herself for the most part. She had a rag tag group of friends that she socialised with but aside from Chloe and a handful of other peers form her classes, she sort of just hung back in the background and let high school pass her by.

What she did know of the brunette was that she was incredibly smart, so much so that Beca was usually ahead of the teachers in her classes and for that reason, usually skipped. It got her into a lot of trouble at first, but once the faculty realised that Beca was a gifted student who didn't suit the structure of a regular class set up, they had no choice to but allow her the freedom to learn in whatever capacity suited her best.

As long as she completed all the tests and assignments required of her, teachers didn't bat an eyelid. In all honesty they preferred when she wasn't there so that they didn't have to suffer the humiliation of potentially being proven wrong.

While her peers were struggling through To Kill A Mockingbird, Beca was devouring Ulysses. While some of her students were struggling in basic music composition, Beca was creating pieces that should've seemed beyond her years.

She was an incredibly bright girl who was almost too self aware of the world around her. It intrigued Chloe to no end and she couldn't help wanting to befriend her when they first met.

She remembered seeing Beca for the first time. She seemed so timid and unsure, a little scared even of the world around her. Over the years she had grown and showed more confidence in herself. She was witty in a sarcastic way, she had the ability to put someone in their place without being condescending and even more amusing, a knack for rubbing Aubrey up the wrong way, which Chloe found entertaining, though she wouldn't admit it.

Beca tipped her head towards the school and both girls began to walk towards the double doors that led into the main corridor. Chloe acknowledging a couple of her classmates as she passed. Beca simply gave them a tight lipped smile.

"So are you going to homecoming?" the redhead asked as they came to a stop at her locker. She put in the combination and opened the door, swapping out her books for her next few classes. Beca scoffed as she toyed with one of the many bracelets wrapped around her wrist.

"You mean the dick sizing contest between the jocks to see who can get the best lay of the night? Thanks but I think I'll pass."

Chloe snorted out a laugh turning to face the brunette.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to participate in some school activities." Beca gazed up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No it wouldn't, but if I have to spend more time than I already do with the Queen Bees and Wannabe's of Westlake High, I may kill them."

Chloe rolled her eyes and gazed back into her locker trying to find the book she needed. Beca couldn't help but stare at the inside of the locker door. There were pictures of Chloe and her friends, a couple of stickers of bands that the redhead obviously liked, and in amongst all of it, was a sticker of a wolf howling at the moon.

"You a closet Twilight fan?" Beca asked causing Chloe to look at her in confusion. The shorter girl tipped her head towards the locker and then noticed the wolf sticker that had caught her attention.

"Oh that? No I just think they're cute," Chloe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Beca looked at her with an amused expression.

"Cute? You think wolves are cute?" She said and Chloe twisted her mouth to the side in thought as she leaned against the lockers to face Beca.

"I guess that's probably a strange word for a wild animal. I just, I think it's fascinating you know, the way they protect their pack. They're loyal creatures and super intelligent. They're strong and courageous. I read somewhere that they're emotional creatures and can make lasting attachments. I guess I just look at them sometimes and wish people were the same way."

Beca listened intently to what Chloe had to say. She could actually see joy in her bright blue eyes as she spoke and it sent a shot of warmth through Beca's entire being. It seemed to be a topic that the ginger was passionate about.

"Okay but you do realise, high school is a really bad observation of human nature. You should probably wait until at least college to judge the entire human race before running off to join a wolf pack," Beca replied and Chloe just huffed.

"Okay smarty pants I'll bear that in mind," Chloe said as she turned back towards her locker. Beca could see that her comment had made it seem that she was disinterested in what Chloe had said so she decided to fix it before they parted ways.

"Hey, I get it," she said and Chloe aimed a questioning gaze at her and Beca continued.

"Finding something that intrigues you and that you're passionate about. You never know what it's going to be but when you find it you can't help but be consumed by it. It's nice, makes the real world seem less sucky sometimes."

The redhead smiled because for the first time she felt like someone understood her, even without them knowing what it was she was talking about. Their little bubble was burst moments later by the appearance of Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley, the taller blonde gazing at Beca with a look of pure distain.

"Mind you don't catch one of those ear monstrosities in a locker, it'd be an awful shame for you to get hurt," Aubrey quipped as she saddled up next to Chloe. Beca just gave her a forced grin.

"Hey Posen, why don't you pull that stick from your ass and go fuck yourself with it," Beca quipped turning to Chloe and bidding her farewell before she strode down the hallway and out of sight.

"I hate that girl," Aubrey spat, still seething from the comment that had been aimed in her direction. Chloe just shook her head as she closed her locker, pulling the strap of her bag higher up on her shoulder and hugging the books for her next class to her chest.

"You know maybe if you eased up on her a little she'd lay off on the insults," Chloe reasoned, Jessica and Ashley silently agreeing. Aubrey gaped at her friend.

"Well maybe if her attitude wasn't so awful I would," she replied, crossing her arms in defiance. Chloe choked out a laugh.

"She only has an attitude with you because you're a bitch to her. I know she doesn't fit into your ideal standards of how a person should look or behave but not everyone has to bend to your will Bree," Chloe said, growing frustrated at her friends seeming unwillingness to loosen up. Aubrey, just gazed down the hall where Beca had once been.

"I don't get what you see in her anyways," Aubrey scoffed, brow furrowed as she regarded her friend. Chloe just shrugged a shoulder.

"I see the best in her," was the redheads response as she walked past Aubrey, "something I'm finding harder and harder to see in you." With that Chloe was gone and as she left, she missed the light tremble of Aubrey's bottom lip, before a mask slipped back on to cover any of the cracks.

Later that evening, Chloe hauled a bucket full of feed from the barn and lugged it across to the paddock, dumping it into the feeding trough, Bandit and a couple of other horses instantly trotting over to feast. She grinned at them, patting them down as she placed the bucket by her feet.

Just then, she looked up, and noticed a sheepish looking wolf hovering nearby, one paw raised up as if questioning whether or not they could proceed. Chloe's grin grew even bigger if possible.

"Hey Bella, c'mere," she said, as she took a seat on the bench, the same one she had tripped over that night many moons ago, when Bella had first made herself known to her family.

The wolf placed her paw down and made her way over to Chloe, sitting her rump on the ground close enough for the redhead to pet her. Chloe grinned when the sparkle of a necklace caught her attention, her hand coming in contact with the letter C as she rubbed her fingers through brown fur.

That night, the night she wished upon a shooting star, Chloe's wish had come true. The wolf would visit the ranch, hang around for a couple of hours and then dash off into the night when she would hear the familiar howl in the distance.

Jack Beale remained observant of the wolf. He didn't quite know what to make of her. There were times when he would be out training the horses and he would notice her just sitting and watching what was going on. It was almost like having a guard dog on the ranch.

The wolf had grown over the years, still small, but obviously she was no longer a pup. Claire Beale had gotten used to buying extra steaks to keep in the freezer when it became apparent that the wolf had become quite the asset to the ranch.

Many times they had woken up in the middle of the night to coyotes, foxes and various other animals trying to grab a meal, but Bella would show up and frighten them off, leaving no room for argument that the ranch was off limits.

What Jack used to spend on ammunition, he was now spending on meat. The only person mildly put out was Scott, who was still miffed he didn't get his dog, and Chloe, she was just grateful that the wolf seemed to have formed an attachment to her.

Bella would show up most nights, and Chloe always made sure her homework was done to so that she could spend time with the wolf. Ever since that fateful night, she felt connect to Bella, the idea of not seeing her made her sad and she dreaded the day that wolf simply stopped visiting the ranch.

Which was why she made the most of every second. She regaled Bella with stories of school, the guys and girls that had hit on her, she talked about her friends, her school work, about Beca and the wolf just sat and listened. Her ears flickering every now and again at a noise in the distance.

One day, as Bella padded through the woods, she could sense something was off, her instincts setting her on high alert. She continued through the woods, taking careful steps and as she softly placed her paw down….

SNAP!

A piercing screech escaped the wolf as Bella sniffed at the paw that was caught between the jaws of a steel trap. She could smell the blood. The hinges of the trap were a little flimsy, it was obviously meant for a smaller, weaker animal and with as much strength as she could Bella pulled her injured paw from the mechanism.

When she was finally free, she leaped up on her back legs and bounded for the ranch, her closest option, her injured paw dangling in the air. The journey was slow, Bella stumbled a few times due to a lack of balance, but she persevered.

Chloe was saddling up one of the horses with her father when she caught sight of brown fur in her peripheral vision. It was unusual for Bella to pass by that early in the day, but the redhead was happy to see her all the same.

She turned her gaze to the wolf, her smile dropping when she noticed Bella was limping, Chloe took a step away from the horse, her brow furrowed as she watched the wolf continue to limp towards them.

"Dad she's hurt," Chloe said as she took off in a sprint towards the wolf, Jack Beale letting go of the strap he had been fastening on the saddle and turning towards Chloe and the wolf.

Chloe crouched down in front of Bella and gently tried to take a hold of the injured paw but Bella flinched it away. The redhead reached up her hands and stroked the wolf's fur.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna look," she cooed as she reached out again, this time placing her hand out. Much to her astonishment, Bella placed her paw in it as if knowing what was being asked of her.

Chloe quickly looked it over and noticed it was all cut up and bleeding quite heavily. Jack, who had been hovering over his daughter, got a good look at the injury, shaking his head and tutting.

"Damn hunters. Those traps are inhumane, there could be people out walking those woods," he growled, making Bella inch back, ears flat and Jack realised his mistake, scratching behind her ears.

"Sorry girl, I'm not mad at you," he said before gesturing to the front porch. "You get her settled up there, I'll grab some first aid from the house."

Chloe nodded at her dad and slowly walked towards the porch, Bella trailing behind. The wolf collapsed exhausted next to the swing chair just to the side of the front door. Chloe sat Indian style on the ground next to her and watched as the wolf licked at her wounds.

It wasn't fair, animals like Bella were harmless to humans and yet they were being hunted like murderers. When Jack came back out, Claire was with him, a bowl of lukewarm water in hand and a rag.

Jack sat on the ground and carefully placed the injured paw on his leg before gazing up at his wife and asking her to hand him the rag. He dipped it in the water and began to clean as much of the blood off as he could.

"The good news is it ain't broken. The bad news is, she's gonna be sore for a while," he said as he studied the paw. He picked up the ointment off the ground and removed the cap, squeezing some out onto his fingers and then placing it on one of the open wounds.

A loud screech escaped the wolf and she pulled her paw away from the stinging ointment, Chloe quickly wrapping her arms around Bella's neck to keep her from bolting.

"It's okay Bella. This will make it better," she cooed, stroking the wolf's head. Jack continued on when he noticed the wolf's attention was now firmly on Chloe. Small little whimpers escaped the wolf but she remained where she was.

When the ointment had been placed on all the cuts, Jack grabbed some bandages and wrapped it up good and tight to keep the wolf from opening it.

"See, all better," Chloe smiled as the wolf sniffed around her bandaged paw. Not wanting to leave the injured wolf alone, Chloe gazed up at her parents.

"Can she stay the night? Not in the house, in the barn, just until we're sure she's okay," Chloe tried to reason, her hands continuing to caress the wolf.

"We don't know where her pack is or how far out they are and she's barely able to walk."

Jack and Claire exchanged questioning glances before finally coming to a silent agreement.

"Okay, just for tonight until she gathers her bearings. Remember Chloe, she's free to come and go on the ranch, but we're not taking her on as a pet," Jack stated, his serious dad face in place. Claire snorted from behind him, her arms crossed and an amused expression on her own face.

"You say that like you haven't also been the one putting extra steaks in the cart when we go grocery shopping. Who's eating all the steaks Jack?" Claire challenged and Chloe laughed at the obvious lack of an argument coming back from her father.

"Looks like you've got everyone in the family wrapped around your little finger."

That night, Chloe cleared out an area in the barn that was closed off and comfortable, just for Bella. She laid down multiple blankets over some straw she had commandeered for comfort and when she was happy with her work she smiled and turned towards Bella who had been sat watching her.

"There you go girl, all nice and cozy," the redhead said, gesturing for the wolf to make use of her new bed. Bella stood up and hobbled over to her temporary place of rest, circling around on the blanket before laying down.

Chloe crouched down on her haunches and scratched behind the wolf's wars before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The wolf emitting a growl of contentment.

"Sleep well," she whispered, before standing up and exiting the barn, leaving the wolf to rest peacefully in her Chloe built nest.

 _Sleep tight Chlo…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up early the next morning. It was Halloween break which meant no classes, no homework and no distraction. It gave her the freedom to hang out with her friends, help her dad with the horses, but more importantly, it gave her time to spend with Bella.

She couldn't explain why, but ever since the night Bella had saved her from the coyote, the redhead found herself inexplicably drawn to the wolf. There was something about her that made Chloe feel safe and protected.

Just knowing that Bella was out roaming the ranch and the woods made Chloe feel like everything would be okay. It was strange but it was in the way Bella interacted with her.

The wolf never gave Chloe any indication that she was a threat, in fact, the wolf was always respectful of her space. She never approached Chloe without permission. She never followed unless asked and she always made sure to respect the authority of Jack Beale.

The wolf seemed to be very much aware of who was the Alpha on the ranch and respected that. Usually, Bella would approach Jack with her ears flat, almost as if letting him know that she was aware of his position in the family.

This further fuelled Jack Beale's curiosity. Never in all his life around animals, had he come across one that was this intelligent, this self aware. So observant was Jack, that he was very tuned in to the fact that Bella seemed to have developed a protective streak over his daughter.

Bella was amiable with all members of the family, she respected boundaries, but with Chloe it was different. Bella didn't come to the ranch for company and hospitality, she came for Chloe. She came seeking out the redhead.

There was an attachment there, one Jack Beale was still a little sketchy about, but the more he observed Bella, the more at ease he became. Chloe was his little girl, he would always be weary of anyone or anything that came her way, but until Bella gave him reason not to trust her, he continued to watch her silently.

Chloe meanwhile leaned into that attachment that had captivated her. She knew it was strange to develop an emotional connection with a wild animal, but she couldn't help it. At night she wondered if Bella was okay out in the woods, if she was getting enough food, if she was safe from hunters.

After the previous days events, her mind had been restless, because she had been proven right to worry. Bella was a target and it made Chloe worry. The wolf may not be a pet in the traditional sense of the word, but that didn't matter to Chloe, she loved Bella regardless, and she wouldn't tolerate the wolf being under threat.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, a shirt, her work boots and her wool lined denim jacket, she tied her hair up in a simple ponytail and quietly made her way outside. Creeping across the yard, she made her way to the barn, carefully opening the door so as not to startle the horses inside.

Slipping inside the small gap she had made, she quietly manoeuvred her down to the back of the barn, hoping that Bella hadn't somehow snuck out in the middle of the night. Rounding the corner, she heaved out a sigh of relief when found the wolf awake but resting on the bed of blankets Chloe had laid down the night before.

"Hey girl," Chloe cooed as she crouched down and stroked the fur on Bella's head. Her eyes cast down to the bandaged paw and she gently lifted it into her hand to inspect it for any signs that it may have bled through in the night.

"It looks good. You'll be back running around in no time," Chloe grinned as she slowly placed the paw back down and kissed Bella on the snout before standing up and walking over to the sink in the far corner. She picked up a bowl and filled it with cold water before returning to Bella, placing the bowl down for the wolf to drink.

"Here you go," she said as she sat down on the ground next to the bedding. Bella eased herself up into a sitting position, her injured paw dangling off the ground, and she leaned her head down to drink from the bowl. Chloe watched her with a soft kind look in her eye.

When Bella was done, she inched herself closer to the girl sitting in front of her and laid back down, plopping her head in Chloe's lap. The movement elicited a giggle from Chloe who scratched behind the wolf's ears.

"It's times like these I wonder how anyone could want to harm an animal as sweet as you. You're just a big softie," Chloe cooed in a baby voice. The wolf whined it's disapproval at the description, making Chloe raise her eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt your ego? Would you prefer I called you the big bad wolf?" Chloe queried, watching the wolf for a reaction. Bella looked at her, then snuffed at the statement before laying her head back down.

 _Badass would be more accurate…_

"So there's this party tonight. Everyone from school will be there, drinking, making out, making up and breaking up, the usual teenage angst. I would totally take you but I'm not sure how Stacie would feel about me showing up to her house with a wolf," Chloe joked.

Bella whined at this information, lifting her head and turning it sideways in Chloe's lap, gazing down the barn. The redhead noticed the wolf's change in behaviour and leaned down closer to her head.

"If it's any consolation, I would rather stay here and hang out with you," she said, rubbing down the fur on Bella's head, making the wolf flatten her ears and then her head back.

Bella used her good paw to pat at Chloe's thigh before resting it there, making the redhead giggle.

"I take it you like my company, that's a plus," she replied. For some reason, Chloe no longer found the experience of having a full on one sided conversation with a wolf strange, in fact it had become quite a natural thing.

She could sit for hours with Bella and just talk, and talk, and talk. Even when they did nothing but sit in silence, it was always comfortable, easy even. It reminded her so much of her time with Beca.

The brunette was probably the one person in school Chloe found herself completely at ease with. Beca didn't expect her to act a certain way or behave in a particular manner. She didn't push her for conversation and when she did engage her, it was always playful and light, like she knew Chloe needed a break from the expectations of the high school hierarchy and the pitfalls of teenage popularity.

In fact the few times they had studied together in the school library, Beca had sat in silence with the redhead, not speaking a single word, and while Chloe would often find that kind of thing uncomfortable to be around, being the social butterfly she was, she found she actually enjoyed the solitude of nothingness that surrounded them.

Beca would simply chuck Chloe an apple from across the table, the redheads favourite snack, and then sit down and pull out whatever book she was currently reading, leaving Chloe to study in peace.

If Chloe were being honest with herself, she found she quite liked Beca, maybe even had a small crush on her. She liked the feeling of being able to be herself completely without having to try and live up to someone else's standards.

Teachers adored Chloe because she was a well rounded student, and that was great, but sometimes it felt like they expected too much from her. Her fellow students loved that she was a popular kid who fit in with any crowd, but sometimes that came with its on headaches.

Chloe was a people pleaser and would do anything she could to make everyone feel at ease, which she was more than happy to do, but it could be exhausting. Her time with Beca was different. Beca didn't expect anything from her, didn't seek anything from her. She was just there. A witty comment or even just a place for Chloe to unload her problems and frustrations.

Which was why Chloe found their relationship so odd. Beca by any other standards would be considered Chloe's best friend, yet the ginger rarely saw her outside of school and they didn't really hang out away from a school environment.

Chloe thought it might've had something to do with the shared animosity between Beca and Aubrey. Either way it made her question so many things. How could she have this connection with someone and yet know so little about them? Beca had never even been over at her house or vice versa, yet Chloe would label Beca as a friend. It was something she hoped to rectify with time.

Thinking about the brunette caused Chloe to gaze down at the wolf whose head was still resting in her lap. It was funny, the similarities she could see between Beca and the wolf.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" She asked and Bella lifted her head, ears perked up, regarding Chloe as the redhead smiled at her and then whispered as if telling the wolf her biggest secret.

"I kind of hope Beca will show up tonight." Bella emitted a little squeal of curiosity, head cocked to the side. Chloe picked at her finger nails as she continued

"We never really hang out away from school, I dunno, I guess it'd just be nice to get to know her away from school. She's really sweet, she's not like everyone else. I think you'd really like her."

Bella leaned her head down and licked at Chloe's hands before laying back down, her head snuggled into the redheads lap. Chloe smiled and then glanced at her watch.

"Mom and Dad will be up soon. How about we get you something to eat?" She cooed as she pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head and gently coaxed the wolf to lift it so she could stand up

Brushing off the dust from the ground off the back of her jeans, Chloe then rubbed it from her hands and gazed down at Bella who had taken a sitting position in her bedding.

"I'll be right back," the ginger said and winked at the wolf before making her way out of the barn. Bella watched her go until she was out of sight and then lay back down, her head resting on her two paws.

Later that evening, before leaving for Stacie house party, Chloe went to check on Bella only to find the wolf had vacated the barn. The redhead frowned at this as she had just convinced her parents to let wolf stay until she was healed.

Jack glanced up from the paddock when he heard his daughters footsteps coming across the yard.

"No Bella?" He asked, looping the reins he had been holding around his hand. Chloe shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, biting down on her bottom lip. Jack exhaled a breath.

"She'll be fine Chloe, she's a wolf, she belongs in the wilderness, not cooped up like a domesticated dog," Jack tried to reason but his daughter just looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah in the wilderness away from human contact. But Dad this is different, you saw the marks from that trap on her paw, somebody is obviously out there hunting something, maybe even Bella," Chloe said, her voice tinged with concern.

"You've seen how she is with me, she wouldn't hurt anyone unless they provoked her. She doesn't deserve to be left out in the open like that."

Jack sighed, he could hear how passionate his daughter was about this and he wanted to ease her worries, but hunters would always hunt and there was nothing he could do about that. All he could do was give her the best solution he had. After all, Chloe was right, Bella had shown no signs of aggressive behaviour towards humans.

"Look, the barn is open, if she wants to come and go she can, so long as she continues not to be of any threat to any of the horses." Chloe beamed at this however Jack was quick to put a foot down before she got carried away.

"But like I said, Bella is a wild animal. If she doesn't wanna stay we can't force her. Just like she respects our boundaries, we have to respect hers, am I clear," Jack said and Chloe looked up at him, a timid smile on her face.

"Yes Daddy," she replied. Just then a car pulled into the yard and Jessica waved from the drivers side. Jack waved back at her and accepted the kiss Chloe left on his cheek.

"I gotta go, bye Dad," Chloe shouted from half way across the yard as she jogged up to the passenger door of her friends car and jumped in. Jack watched as the car made its way down the drive and out onto the main road, heading for Stacie's party.

To say the Conrad household had been taken over was an understatement. There were high school kids everywhere, dancing, drinking, making out, it was pandemonium. Not that Chloe was surprised, Stacie did know how to throw one hell of a party.

What she was surprised to find was Beca Mitchell, leaning against the back of the couch in the living room, one hand shoved in the pocket of the leather jacket she was wearing, the other holding a red solo cup as she talked, or mainly listened, to Cynthia Rose and Jesse Swanson.

Beca noticed her from across the room and tipped her head at her in hello. Chloe waved back before turning to Jessica and Ashley and excusing herself. Aubrey meanwhile stood in the corner of the room with some fellow classmates, glaring at the scene unfolding before her.

Manoeuvring through the crowds of people, Chloe made her way over to Beca, giving a timid little wave of hello to Jesse and Cynthia Rose. Jesse placed his arm around her shoulder in a playful friendly manner, pointing a finger towards Beca with the hand that was holding his cup.

"So you're the cute redhead who's been taking away valuable bonding time from me and my best bud," Jesse joked and Chloe blushed. Beca furrowed her brows as she regarded her friend.

"Dude who said we were best buds? This is information I'm clearly not familiar with," she replied. Chloe giggled at the back and forth banter between the two before turning her attention to Cynthia Rose.

"Are they always like this?" She asked, and the other girl nodded as she took a sip from her drink.

"Pretty much all day every day," came the response before Cynthia Rose turned to Chloe. "I don't think we've ever met officially, I'm Cynthia Rose but everyone just calls me CR."

Chloe shook the other girls hand and smiled, placing a hand against her chest.

"Chloe, we had History together Sophomore year right?" The redhead asked and CR smiled back.

"Yeah, Mr. Callahan, third period. And here I though the social butterfly of Westlake High would be too busy to remember." Chloe grimaced at this. Even though most of her peers were aware of her openness towards everyone, there were still those who were weary or second guessed her because of Aubrey.

"Never too busy. I guess people just like to make assumptions based on peer association," Chloe shrugged, showing that her comment was meant as nothing more than her own awareness of the situation. CR nodded her head in understanding.

Jesse glanced down at his cup and noticed it was empty, turning to CR he swung his arm around her neck and hugged her tight.

"Well I need a refill, anyone else want one?" He asked. Beca shook her head and Chloe raised her hand in an 'I'm fine' manner whilst CR cheered at the mention of a top up. The two took off for the kitchen leaving Beca and Chloe alone. The redhead smiled and stepped closer to the back of the couch, perching herself against it like the smaller girl.

"What happened to miss I don't hang with queen bees and wannabes?" Chloe asked, a grin on her face. Beca scratched at her nose with the hand holding her cup gazing out over the crowd.

"Somebody told me it wouldn't kill me to participate in school events, I decided to test that theory out," Beca replied, her gaze finally landing on the redhead. Chloe cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed and a playful smile on her face.

"And how's that working out for you?" She asked as she placed both her hands down on the back of the couch. Beca raised her cup towards her mouth.

"Well I still have a pulse and nobody has left in a body bag, but, there's still time," she answered before taking a swig from her drink. Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes, chucking quietly at the response.

From across the room, Chicago watched the two girls with a glare in his eye, wondering how an outcast like Beca Mitchell, could seem so alluring to Chloe Beale, one of the most popular girls at school. His grip on his beer bottle tightened as he made it his mission to make Chloe his girlfriend once and for all.

Later that night, as Chloe stood in the kitchen pouring herself a Diet Coke, Aubrey appeared beside her, arms crossed and a look on her face that told Chloe the blonde clearly wasn't happy.

"What's the deal with you and Mitchell? What are you besties now? You gonna start hanging out at the mall and have little sleep overs?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe scoffed and turned on her heel to walk away only to be followed by her friend, the blonde talking a mile a minute about it being their last year and going out on top. Chloe's patience eventually ran out and she stopped, turning towards Aubrey with an expression that let everyone around know she'd had enough.

"Bree! Shut up! Okay, just shut up! Do you really think I care about popularity or going out on top? Reality check I don't! I don't care about any of it. This time next year, we'll be in college with a bunch of people who won't give a shit about who we were or where we came from. So this," Chloe said gesturing around the two of them, "means nothing."

Aubrey stood there, mouth agape, as she tried to digest the bitter pill that her best friend had just shoved down her throat, but Chloe didn't care. She was done with all the labels and the social restrictions they tried to enforce.

"I never wanted to be popular, that was all you. I just wanted to get through high school and make it to college. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but honestly I don't care."

From over Aubrey's shoulder she spotted Beca in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink, she frowned when she noticed that one of her hands was cut up, but just shook her head and turned her attention back to Aubrey.

"As for Beca, I like her Bree. I really like her and I'm going to keep hanging out with her whether you like it or not." Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"Chloe you're being ridiculous let's just take a breather and…" before the blonde could finish Chloe just sighed and shook her head, cutting her off.

"No Bree. I mean it. Look I get the pressure you're under from your folks, but I'm done making excuses for you. You've been one of my best friends for my entire life, but I don't recognise the person standing in front of me anymore. I miss her Bree. Let me know when she comes back."

With that, Chloe turned on her heel and made her way outside for a breather. Aubrey watched her go, wrapping her arms tight around herself, her eyes glazing over. Stacie, who had overheard the entire argument, simply shrugged her shoulder and gave her friend a look that told Aubrey everything she needed to know. Chloe was right.

Out on the back porch of Stacie's house, Chloe inhaled a deep breath as she leaned against the rail overlooking the back garden. She placed her drink down in front of her and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm herself up against the cold of the night air.

All of a sudden, she felt the warmth of something wrapping around her and looked down to see a leather jacket draped around her. She glanced up to see Beca stepping up next to her.

"You looked cold," were the brunettes only words. Chloe smiled, but then notice the girl standing next to her was wearing nothing more than a vest top.

"Beca I can't wear this you'll freeze," Chloe exclaimed making a move to hand it back, but Beca put a hand to stop her.

"It's fine seriously. I don't really feel the cold anyways." It was then Chloe noticed that there wasn't a single goosebump in sight against Beca's porcelain skin. She gave the smaller girl a grateful smile and then reached her arms inside the jacket to pull it on.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked and Beca gazed down and held it up, before shrugging and tucking both her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans.

"Jesse and I went hiking up by Jefferson's old farm. I tore my hand up on some barbed wire on the old fencing that blocks off the lake," came Beca's casual reply. Chloe nodded her head, knowing the place well.

"You should get a tetanus shot. That wire is old and rusted," Chloe said and Beca just gave her one of those half grins that were a signature of her personality.

"It's cool, it was taken care of."

Chloe tipped her head and then glanced down at her watch and noticed the time.

"Shoot, I gotta go," she groaned. Beca glanced at her from the side.

"You got a curfew?" She asked and Chloe shook her head.

"No, but I promised my dad I would be up at 5:30 to help him get the horses ready for the mart. I'm sorry I really gotta go," she said, making a move to take her jacket off, but Beca held up a hand.

"It's cool, you look like you need the warmth."

Chloe simply smiled at her and gave her a quiet thanks in response before making her way to the door. Before she stepped inside she turned back to Beca.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything, maybe we could hang out some time, you know, outside of school."

Beca leaned back against the rail and shot Chloe a shy smile, reaching up a hand and rubbing the back of her neck and then resting it there.

"Sure," was her only response. Chloe beamed and then made her way back over to the brunette. She pulled Beca's phone from where she saw it resting in her back pocket and gestured for the brunette to punch in her password, which she did, though with a weary eye.

Beca watched as Chloe typed something in to her phone and then sent a text message. A second later, she heard a ping and Chloe was pulling her phone from her own pocket, waving the screen in front of Beca's face.

"Now that I have your number, us becoming fast friends is an inevitability," Chloe stated as she handed Beca back her phone and shoved her own back in her pocket. Beca snorted.

"Is that so?" She asked and Chloe gave her a very stern nod of the head.

"Mhmm, there's no going back, you're stuck with me."

Beca simply dropped her head and laughed, gazing back up at Chloe and raising her hands in surrender.

"You got me, I guess I'll just have to suffer the consequences of this little interaction."

They stayed there, quietly acknowledging one another before Chloe gestured over her shoulder and turned towards the door, finally making her leave.

Beca turned back out to face the garden and rested her hands on the rail, gazing up at the night sky and the moon that was shining bright. A peaceful smile on her face.

When Chloe returned back inside, she noticed Jessica was deep in flirtation with one of the guys from the football team. Deciding not to interrupt, she glanced around in the hopes of finding someone who could possible drop her home. Stacie suddenly appeared, gazing at her friend questioningly.

"Hey, what's up?" Stacie asked, some guy Chloe didn't recognise with his arm draped over the tall brunettes shoulder. Chloe shot a disgusted look at the man who was leering at her before turning her attention back to Stacie.

"I gotta go but I need a ride," Chloe answered hoping to find someone who was sober enough to help her out. Suddenly Chicago appeared next to her, one of his football buddies, Deacon, next to him.

"I can take you, I gotta give this loser a ride anyways," he said, wrapping his arm around Deacons neck in a choke hold. Chloe eyed him sceptically turning to Stacie for help or guidance, but the brunette just shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, yeah, thanks Chicago," Chloe replied, her tone clearly giving away her uncertainty. Chicago winked at her and then pulled the keys to his truck from his pocket, leading the way to the door. Chloe waved goodbye to Stacie and followed after the two boys.

The drive to Deacons house had been nothing short of painful. All the boys did was talk football, something Chloe couldn't relate to on any level. It was boring, and they made no attempt to engage her in other form of conversation.

After they had dropped off Deacon, Chicago, under Chloe's direction, set off for her family's ranch. It was uncomfortably quiet for most of the ride and blatantly obvious that Chicago didn't know how to talk to a girl like Chloe, or any girl who didn't just drop to his feet without much need for communication.

Chicago wasn't an idiot, but he also wasn't the brightest. He could talk football and how he planned on joining the Air Force, but that was pretty much where his line of conversation began and ended. He also wasn't a very good listener, unless he was receiving compliments.

To Chloe, he was the complete opposite of date material. She didn't want arm candy, she wanted someone she could relate to on an emotional and intellectual level. Yeah Chicago was cute, and that might have been enough for some girls, but for Chloe, it didn't even ping on her radar.

As they drove down the long dusty road that would take them to Chloe's ranch, Chicago glanced at her from the corner of his eye before slowly lifting his hand from the centre console and sliding it onto Chloe's thigh, curling it around towards the inside.

Chloe glanced down, clearly uncomfortable and placed her hand over his, pulling it away and shoving it back over in her direction. Chicago seemed put out by the gesture. Pulling over to the side of the road, he put the car in park and took his seatbelt off, twisting sideways, his arm still wrapped around the steering wheel.

"What are we doing here Chloe?" He asked, and the redhead gave him a stern look.

"You're driving me home, now can you please turn the car back on," she asked, not liking where this was going. Chicago ran a hand through his hair and gazed out of the windscreen.

"You know we could be awesome together. The prom king and queen, power couple of Westlake High. Why won't you just give in to the inevitable let this happen?" He said, again placing his hand on her thigh, rubbing in what was supposed to be a flirtatious manner, but only served to make the hair on the back of Chloe's neck stand on end and her heart rate increase out of fear.

"Chicago, seriously, I just wanna go home, can you please take me home?," she pleaded, her voice strained as she took note of the uncomfortable shift in the air. Chicago leaned closer, his face mere inches from hers as the hand on her thigh began to reach higher and higher, reaching from her thigh up under her blouse.

"Just let me show you what you're missing babe," he whispered, as he crashed their lips together. Chloe pressed her hands against his chest to push him off, turning her head away from the forceful kisses.

"Chicago stop!" She shouted, but he was undeterred by her pleas. Tears began to fall from Chloe's eyes when she realised she was trapped, pinned against the door with nowhere to go. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard, and Chicago leaped back into his seat to check on the noise, only to find an angry and aggressive looking wolf standing on the hood of his truck staring back at him.

The wolf's teeth were bared and both occupants of the truck could hear its snarl even through the window. Chloe would know that wolf from anywhere.

"Bella," she whispered.

With Chicago staring on in fear out of the windscreen, Chloe took the opportunity to free herself from the seatbelt and bolt out of the truck.

"Chloe what the fuck are you doing?" Chicago shouted, watching as the redhead put distance between herself and the truck. The jock clambered out of the driver side and went to make a move towards her, but the wolf leaped from the bonnet onto the road and put herself between him and Chloe.

"Chloe, get back in the car," Chicago demanded, his breath laboured, clearly showing that he feared the wolf before him, but his ego and pride was winning out, he wouldn't back down.

Bella noticed Chicago take a step forward and she inched herself backwards towards Chloe, making sure the redhead was behind her at all times, her gaze remaining levelled on Chicago, licking at her chops in a display of animosity.

"Chloe get back in the car dammit!" Chicago shouted as he went to make a move to grab Chloe, a big mistake.

Bella lunged forward and pinned Chicago against the front of the truck, standing on her back too legs, her front paws pressed into Chicago's shoulders, her teeth dangerously close to the football players face.

Bella could see the fear in his eyes as she emitted a dangerously low growl. Chloe, seeing that Bella was on the verge of snapping, took a step closer, her shaky voice calling out to the wolf.

"Bella don't," she pleaded, and the wolfs ear flickered at the sound of her voice, indicating that the redhead had been heard. Pressing herself off of Chicago, Bella lowered herself back down onto all fours and turned her head towards Chloe.

Chicago, seeing his opportunity squared himself off and levelled the wolf with a kick, the action making Bella squeal in pain. Before the wolf could react, Chicago wrangled her into a headlock and threw her to the ground, leaning in her side with his knee, his arm pressing against her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"Chicago STOP!" Chloe cried as she saw Bella struggle against the restriction. Chicago merely cocked his head to the side and shot her a menacing glare before the sound of trigger being cocked and a barrel being placed against his back made him freeze.

"Let go now boy or so help me god it'll be the last mistake you ever make," came the thundering voice of Jack Beale.

Chicago released his grip on the wolf and raised his hands in surrender, standing up when instructed to. Bella took the opportunity to pull herself up onto all fours, but made no move to back away.

Jack slowly backed up and moved around Chicago towards his daughter, keeping his rifle trained on the young man across from him.

"Now you get back in your truck and get out of here before I have the cops lock you up for trespassing, you hear me," Jack bellowed, before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"You alright baby girl," he asked and Chloe nodded as she settled herself into her fathers embrace. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then turned around to lead his daughter home towards the ranch.

Chicago couldn't contain his anger as he reached into the bed of his truck and pulled out a crowbar, making to lunge at Jack Beale. Before he could get close enough to carry out his attack Bella leaped up and bit down on his arm, pulling him to the ground and latching on tighter, making the young man scream in agony.

Jack and Chloe turned around to find Chicago on the ground, the crowbar in the hand of the arm that was now caught in the mouth of the angry wolf. Jack strode over to the scene in front of him, Chicago's eyes showing relief at the thought he was about to be freed only to see Jack pull the crowbar from his hand and chuck it away.

"Bella, let go girl," Jack ordered and the wolf released the young man, blood dripping from her mouth from the puncture wounds she had caused. Chicago cradled his mangled arm to his chest but before he could move, Jack Beale had pulled him up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to his truck, shoving him inside and leaning in close enough that only Chicago could hear.

"So help me God, you show your face round here again and the next time that wolf attacks you, I won't stop it, you hear me," Jack growled and Chicago could only nod as the door was slammed in his face.

Chloe could only watch as Chicago's truck tore down the road and out of sight. Jack turned back around made his way back to his daughter, swinging the rifle over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his daughter. As they began the walk down to the ranch, Chloe turned back and noticed Bella sat in the middle of the road watching them.

Jack glanced at his daughter, then over his shoulder at Bella and then back on the road ahead. Just then, he let out a whistle.

"C'mon Bella," he called out, and the wolf followed after them, limping slightly from her still injured paw.

When they reached the ranch, Claire walked out onto the porch and noticed her daughters tear stained cheeks and instantly pulled her into a hug. Chloe quickly rattled off what had happened and Claire stood shocked.

"It's okay, Bella showed up before anything could happen," Chloe reassured, smiling at the wolf that was sat at the bottom of the steps watching the three humans. Claire opened the door and stepped inside, guiding Chloe into the house and Jack followed, he kept a hand on the door to stop it from closing and tipped his head at Bella.

"Looks like I owe you another steak," he said, and with his permission, Bella hopped up the steps inside the house.

That night, Claire had been the one to create a blanket bed in front of the fire in the living room for the wolf to rest on after Jack had re-bandaged her paw. This time, Jack didn't put much of a fight.

As everyone settled themselves into bed, Jack stopped in the living room and crouch down by the wolf, stroking her fur.

"You sure do have a knack for showing up to get us out of trouble," he said, the wolf lifting her head to glance at him. Jack scratched behind her ears and then petted her head.

"Thanks Bella," was the last thing he said before retiring for the night, leaving the wolf in peace.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Bella was roused by the sound of whimpering coming from down the hall, lifting herself up, she slowly made her way down hall to where it was emanating from, landing at Chloe's door that had been left slightly ajar.

Nudging her nose in between the gap, Bella pushed until the door opened up wide enough for her to fit through and then crept inside. She made her way over to the bed and sat down, listening to Chloe as she tossed and turned from what was obviously a bad dream.

Noticing Chloe's hand was dangling off the edge of the bed, Bella lowered her head and placed it under Chloe's hand, nudging at it to rouse her from her sleep. All of a sudden Chloe jolted awake, surprised to find two blue eyes staring back at her.

When she finally registered who it was she smiled and placed her hand on Bella's head, petting it.

"Sorry girl, it was just a bad dream," Chloe whispered. Bella let out a low bark in response before gazing at the bed and making the decision to bounce up onto it, settling herself down next to Chloe.

The redhead chuckled, she knew her dad wouldn't be happy with Bella being in the room but found she didn't care. The wolf made her feel safe and that was what she needed in that moment.

Settling back down, Chloe turned on her side and wrapped an arm around the wolf, getting comfortable for the night. Before closing her eyes, Chloe gazed at Bella and whispered two heartfelt words before drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you."

Bella lay with her head next to Chloe's and for the rest of the night, kept watch over the redhead she had grown protective of over the years. By morning Jack and Claire woke to find the wolf nestled in her blanket bed in front of the now vacant fire, none the wiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was quiet, more quiet than usual. The wolf didn't seem like herself and Chloe couldn't figure out what it could be. She seemed, solemn, mournful even. At first Chloe had been concerned that maybe Chicago had hurt her more than they were aware of that night.

But upon inspection by Jack, she seemed fine, at least physically. Then Chloe thought she might have been sick as she wasn't eating any of the food they left out for her, but they couldn't prove she hadn't hunted in the woods so they couldn't back that theory up either.

One night, as Chloe sat out on the porch studying under the stars, she was greeted by the arrival of Bella as the wolf approached the bottom steps, stopping and waiting for permission before approaching.

"Hey Bella,"Chloe greeted as she put down her pencil and swung aroundon the chair, patting her knee for the wolf to approach. Bella hopped up the steps and made her way over to where the redhead had set up homework camp, a plug in heater keeping her warm against the cool air.

Bella came to a stop right in front of Chloe and sat her rump on the ground, plopping her head in the young woman's lap. Chloe frowned when she saw what she thought was a tear in the wolf's eye.

"Hey girl, what's the matter," she asked, as she cradled the wolf's head, stroking it tenderly. Bella simply whined and leaned into Chloe's gentle caress. The wolf seemed sad and it was beginning to frustrate Chloe that she couldn't figure out why.

"Chloe, it's time to come in," came the voice of Claire Beale from inside the house. The redhead looked down at the wolf, clearly conflicted about what to do. She didn't want to leave Bella when the wolf clearly didn't want to be alone. Then a thought struck her.

"Wait right her okay," Chloe ordered, as she pressed a kiss to the wolf's snout and stood up, collecting her books and rushing inside. Bella sat on the porch, not moving a single inch as she waited for whatever Chloe was about to do.

In the distance she heard the distinct sound of a wolf's howl, the same one that would usually have Bella rushing off into the night, but this time, she didn't budge. She didn't even acknowledge the cry with a howl of her own. Instead she lay down with her head on her paws and waited.

Suddenly there was the rustling of something unlocking and Bella lifted her head to see Chloe hanging out of her bedroom window smiling down at the wolf from the opposite end of the porch.

"C'mon," Chloe whispered, gesturing for Bella to come to her. The wolf walked down to the now open window and gazed inside. She looked up at Chloe and seemed hesitant, the wolf clearly acknowledging that it wasn't her territory and without Jack Beales consent, she would be trespassing.

Chloe seemed to sense the wolf's unease and leaned out the window again, stroking the wolf's fur and gazing deep into midnight blue eyes.

"It's okay," she whispered, and that seemed to be enough as Bella inched back and then leaped through the window like it was not bother at all. Chloe seemed to have prepared for this as the wolf found herself landing on cushions rather than a wooden floor, lessening the sound of the thud as she landed.

Chloe quickly shut the window and then made her way over to her bedroom door, closing it and flicking the main light off, leaving just the glow from the beside lamp. Bella sniffed around at the bedding that had been laid out on the floor next to Chloe's bed, the side that couldn't be seen upon entering the room. The redhead walked into her ensuite and quickly changed into some sleep shorts and a tshirt before returning to her bedroom.

Bella just sat and watched her, absorbing every little detail as Chloe brushed out her hair before walking over to her bed and sitting down, soft hands kneading the fur of the wolf that had held her attention for all those years.

"I can't believe you still have this," Chloe sighed as she cradled the C pendent dangling from the wolf's neck. It had amazed her that even after all the time that had passed, alone out in the wild, Bella had managed to retain the necklace Chloe had placed around her neck that fateful night.

Bella simply snuffed out a response as if to say 'we'll duh' before plopping her head in Chloe's lap again and allowing the gentle kneading to relax her. Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the wolf's head.

"I wish you could talk so I knew what was wrong," she whispered, making Bella's ear flicker. Chloe leaned down and gave the wolf a brief little hug before pulling back and cupping the wolf's head in her hands.

"I'm here though. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you're not alone. Okay?" Chloe stated and Bella nuzzled Chloe's hands and gave them a little lick in acknowledgement.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," Chloe said as she gently eased herself up and pulled back the covers, climbing under the duvet as Bella lay down on her own bed.

As they drifted off to sleep, Bella heard the faint echoes of the familiar howl in the distance begin to taper off, and she shut her eyes, letting it all fade to darkness.

The next morning, having given Bella time to escape before Jack and Claire woke up, Chloe went about her morning chores on the ranch. With it being a Saturday, she had made plans and wanted to get all her work done so that she could be free by early afternoon.

The trap Bella had been caught in a couple of weeks ago had left an unsettled feeling in the pit of Chloe's stomach. She wanted to check out some of the local hiking trails to see if the trap had been a one off isolated incident, or if hunters were indeed on the prowl.

She wasn't sure what she would do if she discovered it was the latter, all she knew was that if hunters were indeed patrolling the woods, then animals like Bella were in danger, and that didn't sit right with the redhead.

"Mom I'm heading out, I'll be home for dinner," Chloe called out, as she took the keys to her mothers car off the hook and headed for the door.

"Okay honey," Claire shouted back from the kitchen, not even questioning where her daughter was going. Chloe was a good girl, she never gave her parents reason to mistrust her or doubt her intentions. It meant Chloe had a lot more freedom than some of her peers, even if she never really took advantage of it.

Driving out towards Jefferson's old farm, she decided to start at the tip of the main trail and work her way down towards the lake. She parked her car by the old rickety gate that lead to a dirt road down towards the trail. She climbed out of her car, locked and it and then began to climb over over the gate, mindful of any old rusted nails protruding from the haggard wood panels that had been left to rot.

The trail was long, Chloe often went on hikes with Jessica and Ashley or her parents and siblings when she was younger. That was back when Jefferson's farm was still an active farm. After Al Jefferson passed away, the land and the house lay idle, no family members to take over the running of it.

It was sad. Chloe could recall how beautiful it used to be. She remembered passing by on the way to the lake and seeing Al Jefferson sitting out on his porch waving at all the kids that passed. Now, it was like hollow land. Nothing but the memories of a time gone by.

Having finally made her way to the top of the trail, Chloe looked around for something she could use to prod the ground and check for traps. Over to her right, she spotted a nice sized stick about the length of her leg, sturdy enough to use for walking, and she picked it up.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself as she set off on her investigative hike. The trail itself was quiet, not many people her age bothered to use it, mainly just couples and parents with kids looking to get them out of the house for a couple of hours.

It made it the perfect place to escape to for peace and quiet. The birds in the distance provided a beautiful soundtrack and the trees always allowed just enough sunshine to peak through their leaves. It was nature at its very best, and being the outdoor lover that she was, a place Chloe could happily spend hours in by herself.

As she searched along the trail, she came across no less than four traps within a two mile radius, using her stick to set them off so that they were useless. Some of them were more obvious than others, the ones that were well hidden were dangerous, not only to animals, but people.

Chloe had almost stepped into the last one she found. Luckily the stick had hit the mechanism before she got any closer. She'd photographed every trap along the way, documenting the dangers they posed to hikers.

As she rounded the tall pine trees that stood next to the ledge that overlooked the lake, she came to a stop. There, sitting on the edge of the ledge, was non other than Beca Mitchell, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

Chloe was about to approach her when the subtle shake of the smaller girls shoulders halted her movements, making her stand rooted to the spot, afraid to move in case she frightened the girl off. She could tell Beca was crying and she didn't want to intrude, not sure if the brunette would appreciate her sticking her nose in what was obviously supposed to be a private moment.

But a bigger part of Chloe felt this tugging at her heart, urging her to approach the girl and make sure she was okay. Beca was clearly upset and Chloe wanted to offer her some comfort.

She watched the brunette for another moment, contemplating backing up and leaving before she was noticed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something inside was pulling her towards the ledge, towards Beca, she needed to make sure she was okay.

"Beca," she said, just loud enough to be heard. The girl sitting by the ledge glanced up at the unexpected passerby, her eyes flicking up to meet Chloe's concerned gaze and then turning away quickly to hide her tear stained cheeks.

Chloe felt a pang in her chest at the brief glimpse she caught of Beca's face, the tracks of the girls tears shimmering like glitter against her pale cheeks.

Beca quickly reached up a hand and wiped at her face, her gaze focused on the landscape ahead of her. Having been noticed, Chloe decided there was no point in trying to retreat and restore the other girls sense of privacy, so she slowly approached the ledge.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't know you'd be here," she said, knowing there was no point in making polite pleasantries, it would just be patronising given the situation. Beca simply shrugged her shoulders and with a quiet shaky voice responded.

"It's fine. It's not like you broke into my house or anything. It's a public area."

Chloe came to a stand next to where Beca was perched and, glancing down, she was able to fully grasp how truly upset the brunette was.

"I know but still, clearly you came here to be alone, I didn't mean to invade your space," Chloe explained. Even though Beca wasn't upset with her, she still felt it necessary to assure the girl she wasn't trying to pry.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the space where she stood. Beca gazed to the spot then up at Chloe, giving a brief shake of her head to indicate that she didn't mind. The redhead tossed her stick aside and proceeded to sit on the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest, matching Beca's position.

Chloe regarded the girl for a moment, noticing the slump of her shoulders, the way she hugged her legs tight to her chest. It was almost like Beca was trying to curl up into a ball and disappear. Her posture was stiff and closed off, the complete opposite of the laid back stance the brunette usually possessed.

She wanted to break the ice and make a silly comment or joke or bring some mundane gossip she heard around school, but she knew Beca's vibe. It wasn't that the girl didn't care for it, more she thought it a waste of time. The brunette was all about getting to the point rather than wasting time on superfluous conversation that had no real meaning.

It left Chloe feeling unsure as to how best to approach the situation they were currently in. It wasn't in her nature to be blunt with people, especially when it came to matters that seemed like it weren't any of her business to begin with, but she couldn't help Beca if she didn't broach the subject of what was wrong.

Deciding to take a chance, she turned to the girl sitting next to her and stared at the side of Beca's face for a moment, hoping the brunette would turn to her and give her some sort of indication as to what was the best move. But she didn't, so Chloe simply decided to say the only thing that could either progress the conversation or shut it done completely.

"I know we don't know each other on a deep personal level, and I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but if you do, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener. If you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here."

Silence surrounded them as Beca sat there digesting Chloe's words. The ginger sat, unmoving, she didn't say anything else, just kept still, giving Beca her space to be comfortable and not feel suffocated, but remaining in place to let her know that she was there if she needed her, the ball was in Beca's court.

"It's the anniversary of my parents death."

The words jolted Chloe from her quiet contemplation. She turned to her side to glance at Beca, noticing the tears sliding down her cheeks and the cracks that had caused her words to be strained.

She hadn't been expecting Beca to speak let alone to let Chloe in on the knowledge of the days significance to Beca. It caught her off guard, but after a moment, after the words had really penetrated her brain, she felt an aching in her heart thinking about the pain Beca must have been feeling.

"Bec's I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't know."

Her own words made Chloe feel guilty. This girl she had been so friendly with for so many years, had been carrying around this heartache that nobody had ever really been aware of.

Chloe had heard the speculation about what had happened to Beca's parents but she never really paid any mind to it. Kids in school would do anything for gossip or something to talk about. Having never broached the subject with Beca, she never knew what had happened, just the the girl never really talked about her family or home life.

To hear the girl sitting next to her acknowledge the fact that her parents were in fact dead made Chloe feel three very strong emotions. Disappointment in herself for living on the cusp of Beca's life for so long but never penetrating that barrier and creating a more meaningful friendship.

Sadness at the loss the brunette had obviously been feeling and dealing with for so long at such a young age, and anger at her fellow school peers for using someone else's internal pain as fodder to talk about to fill their own time.

Beca, she didn't seem to care about any of that. High school was high school and the people in it would always behave the way they behaved. Speculation never bothered her, the rumours never bothered her because for Beca it was all insignificant teen growing pains that they would all outgrow after graduation.

She just allowed it to pass over her without any acknowledgement, choosing instead to focus on the future and learning how to cope with her grief. She didn't blame Chloe for not knowing, she herself never talked about it, how could she possibly be angry at her for being oblivious.

"It's okay, it's not like you could've known. It's not something I talk about much, or at all really," Beca replied, her voice still a little shaky with emotion. Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"It still doesn't make me feel any better. I've known you for so long, I should've known that today would have major significance to you. I mean, geez we've known each other for years but I still feel like I don't really know you at all."

Beca scoffed out a laugh as she wiped more tears from her face with the back of her shirt sleeve. If putting up barriers and keeping people at arms length where an Olympic sport, Beca would've been a gold medalist.

She had a knack for making people feel close to her without giving much of anything about herself away. Her personality sure, her general likes and dislikes, anything superficial that could be easily picked up on. But never anything personal, anything that could be considered close to the chest.

That's why for someone like Chloe, it was easy to fall into a false sense of friendship. Beca could make her believe that they had that friendly connection like she shared with her other friends, without revealing much of anything about herself.

She felt bad in a way. Chloe was one of the few people at Westlake High, hell in their entire hometown, Beca felt like she could trust. All the other girl ever wanted from Beca was friendship, and the brunette felt like she was cheating the redhead out of something meaningful.

Beca had known, from the very moment she first met Chloe, that she was someone different, someone special. She could see it in her eyes, the innocence, sincerity kindness, she was destined for more than what Westlake and their small town had to offer.

Chloe Beale had always been that one person who stood out from the crowd, who made Beca Mitchell stop and take notice. She had known Chloe's heart long before they had ever spoken a single word to one another, for the simple reason that Chloe Beale wore her heart on her sleeve.

It was impossible to miss if you were to stop and take a moment to notice. However not everyone did, most were too concerned with what lay on the surface. But not Beca, no, she saw more than the popular girl everybody wanted to be friends with, who all the jocks wanted to make out with.

She saw her in all her complex glory. Beca had made a sport out of observing the world around her, the places, the people, nature, all of it. She had learned to see and read people to the extent of being able to know them better than they knew themselves.

Because Beca wasn't like everybody else. While the rest of the world seemed to be consumed with a sense of self, Beca was always far more intrigued with what was beyond her as a person, beyond her thoughts, her actions, her life. It made her feel invincible and isolated all the at the same time.

Invincible because she knew how to stay one step ahead at all times, always ahead of her peers, leaving them in her dust. But isolated because it meant she couldn't connected easily with others.

People either thought her arrogant or intimidating. But not Chloe, never Chloe. She was one of the few people who seemed to be able to break through Beca's barriers and communicate with her on a deeper level.

Jesse, CR and the other few people in her friend group, they bonded over their mutual feelings of being an outcast of sorts. It's not that they were hated or anything, they just didn't feel like they fit the stereotypical hierarchy, so they just tossed it aside and lived by their own standing.

They, much like Chloe, knew Beca to an extent, but also didn't really know her at all. It was like she was a friendly face and a complete stranger rolled into one.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one. Sometimes I feel like I don't really know myself," Beca sighed, voice trailing off at the end.

Chloe shook her head, because she could relate. Being a Senior in high school they were supposed to have their whole lives figured out and know exactly where they were going to be in 10 years time. But most days Chloe felt like she didn't even know where she would be tomorrow, let alone years down the line.

There was just always this sense of pressure to have everything mapped out. It made her feel anxious at times, thinking about what would happen once she graduated and where life would take her. Then there was also the whole issue of Aubrey, Chicago and everything else.

"I get that. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't know if I'm looking at me, or who everyone wants me to be," Chloe replied, her gaze lingering over the water that sparkled below. Those words bearing more truth than Beca knew what to do with.

"Tell me about it." They turned and looked at one another, soft lazy smiles of recognition on the faces of two people who were on the same page, or near enough. Chloe broke their stare briefly, her face turning serious as she glanced back up.

"I really am sorry about your parents Beca. I meant what I said earlier, if you ever need to talk I'm here," Chloe said, her tone nothing but sincere as she stared deep into dark blue eyes. Beca seemed to waver at the intensity of it all and bowed her head, nodding it slightly.

"Thanks," she whispered as she readjusted the hold she had around her legs and propped her chin on her knees.

Peaking at her watch, Chloe realised it was getting late and she needed to leave if she wanted to be home in time for dinner. But a part of her, a bigger part of her didn't want to leave Beca alone so she looked at the girl and weighed up her up options, settling on the one that felt the most fitting.

"Hey, I know this is probably a shitty time to ask, but I do recall asking you if you wanted to hang out some time. Wanna come over to my place for dinner?" She asked. Beca looked at her quizzically for a moment.

"Dude seriously? After that you wanna hang out? I'm not exactly sure I'd be the best company right now," Beca answered, tugging on the sleeves of her shirt. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not expecting you to entertain me, just hang out, talk, not talk. I mean surely it beats sitting here by yourself all day," Chloe replied and Beca turned her attention back out to the lake contemplating Chloe's words.

Beca always spent the day of her parents anniversary by herself, cut off from everyone and everything. It was just easier that way. But she couldn't deny that there was a part of her that was intrigued by the prospect of spending more time with the redhead. Chloe seemed to have picked up on her inner tug-o-war and placed a hand on her forearm.

"I just, I don't want you to be alone, not today. I wouldn't feel right leaving you here," Chloe sighed. She wanted Beca to come back with her but she didn't want to force the girl either. She hoped Beca would take the bait and say yes.

The brunette sat there for a moment and weighed up her options. She could stay sat upon that ledge, avoiding the world around her, avoiding home, wallowing in her own grief, or she could take Chloe up on her offer and spend the day with someone she genuinely wanted to get to know. In the end, the decision was easy.

"Okay," she whispered, and Chloe beamed, standing up and holding her hand out to Beca. The smaller girl took the outstretched hand and pulled herself up. Chloe was smiling the biggest smile she could muster up and then, when Beca took her head, she felt something, this warmth that shot from her hand up her arm and settled in her chest.

It made her tingle inside and for a moment she felt as light as a feather, like the world around her couldn't touch her. Beca seemed to notice the look on Chloe's face and instantly pulled her hand away, shoving it into the back pockets of her jeans to avoid any more potential touching. After another moment of silence passed, Chloe snapped out of her stupor and smiled at Beca.

"C'mon let's go, my Mom's making her famous Mac 'n' Cheese. You'll love it."

Beca gave her a lopsided grin and proceeded to follow Chloe as the redhead led the way back to where she had parked her car. They made idle chit chat on the way, talking about school assignments and their shared love of Harry Potter.

"The movies or the books?" Chloe queried in that tone only true Potter fans could summon up. Beca scoffed at the question, as if insulted that Chloe would feel the need to ask.

"The books! What kind of asshat would think to call themselves a true fan having only seen the movies? Beca asked and Chloe couldn't agree more.

"Thank you! God, you know I've had this argument with Aubrey before and she always used the excuse that not everyone has time to read the books," Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes. Beca stared at Chloe's side profile for a minute before turning her attention back to the path ahead.

"Hey, not to sound like a dick or anything, but how are you and Aubrey friends?" She asked and Chloe turned to gaze at Beca, her face not giving away any indication of whether or not she thought the question was inappropriate, so Beca continued.

"I mean I know opposites attract, but beyond that, you're both just so different. Aubrey's so focused on keeping up appearances and maintaining her place in the hierarchy, being in control, whereas you, you follow your own path."

Chloe was intrigued by the way Beca described Aubrey and her choices, she didn't make the blonde out to be shallow, like all she cared about was popularity, she seemed to have zoned in on the fact that Aubrey was a control freak who liked to be on top of things, at times even people.

It was refreshing to have someone talk about Aubrey that way. Usually people just saw someone who was bitchy or snobby with a superiority complex, and yes, Chloe could concede that at times Aubrey could be any one of those things.

But it was all born out of that need to be in control. Chloe couldn't believe that Beca of all people had picked up on that, especially considering how awful Aubrey could be towards her, something Chloe had chastised the blonde about on numerous occasions.

Aubrey wasn't a bully, but there were times where the control freak in her toed dangerously close to that line and that was when Chloe pulled away. That was not the Aubrey she knew as a kid and it definitely wasn't the kind of person she wanted in her life.

But it was hard to walk away knowing that the girl she had become best friends with back in kindergarten was still in there beneath the surface. She was just struggling against the expectations of her family.

"It's complicated. Aubrey's not all bad, it's just, her family expect a lot from her. They micro manage her whole life, how she behaves, what classes she should be taking, what colleges she should be applying for, what career she should have," Chloe listed off and Beca just nodded her head, understanding the pressure of other people's expectations all too well.

"They're the kind of family that have their kids future partner hand picked from the day they're born. I guess it's just easier for her to get along and go along than try and rock the boat. They're pretty hard on her."

Beca bit down on her bottom lip and Chloe noticed it from the corner of her eye and she raised her hand and gestured for her to just say whatever it was she wanted to say, so the brunette let go of the counter argument she was holding onto.

"I get that I do, everybody has their shit they have to deal with. But that doesn't excuse their behaviour." Chloe stopped at that point turning towards Beca so she could better focus on what she was saying, the brunette also coming to a halt.

"Aubrey's parents are controlling sure, but considering how bad some kids have it, her life could be so much worse. Has she ever tried to talk to her parents, tell them to loosen up? Or has she just fallen into line and accepted their word as bible?"

Chloe frowned at this because when she thought about it, no, Aubrey hadn't talked to her parents. Any time she or Stacie even suggested it to the blonde, she simply brushed it off and claimed her parents didn't listen to her.

"I, I don't know," Chloe replied, and Beca barely acknowledged what she had said before continuing.

"I don't think Aubrey's problem are two parents who have an ideal life planned out for her. I think Aubrey's problem is, deep down, she wants the things they want for her. Mommy and Daddy are just a shitty excuse for her attitude," Beca exclaimed, biting down on her lip when she realised she had been a little more forward than she had intended to be.

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to be so blunt, I just, I think you only see the best in Aubrey because the younger you wants to believe she's still in there."

Chloe swallowed thickly at those words, because they held more truth than she wanted to admit to. She and Aubrey had been growing apart and she had been hoping against hope that the girl she once knew would show up. But maybe it was time to accept that they had grown up to be two completely different people.

"It's okay," Chloe replied, "to be honest I think you just said what I'd been trying so hard to ignore for so long." Beca looked apologetic as she gazed at Chloe.

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to go all psychoanalyst on your life."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her lower lip, slipping her hands into the pockets of her coat and shooting Beca a small smile.

"Well let's look at it this way, seems like we're finally learning more about each other," she quipped, and the ease at which she said it seemed to make Beca relax, a half smile appearing on her lips. Chloe tipped her head in the direction they were headed.

"C'mon, my Mom's Mac 'n' Cheese tastes awesome straight out of the oven."

When they pulled up at the Beale ranch a half an hour later, Beca smiled at the sight of Bandit out in the paddock, Chloe watching her from the other side of the car.

"You like horses?" Chloe asked, as she shut the door and made her way towards the front of the car. Beca turned her head towards her and shook it slightly before turning back to face Bandit.

"I've never ridden before," she replied and Chloe walked up beside Beca and gestured to the other horses.

"We could go for a ride some day if you want. I'm a pretty good teacher."

Beca grinned back at her.

"I'm sure you are."

With that the two girls made their way to the porch, Chloe running up the steps and opening the door, Beca trailing behind a little more uncertain in her movements, like she felt like she was trespassing.

Beca waited for Chloe to step inside, the redhead holding the door for her and gesturing with her head to 'come in'. When she was given permission, she stepped inside, making sure to always follow Chloe's lead, she was a guest, she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Mom, I brought a friend home for dinner," Chloe called out. Within a minute, Claire Beale was approaching them from the kitchen, wiping her hands in the towel hanging off her shoulder. Chloe smiled at her mother.

"Mom, this is Beca, Beca, this is my Mom," Chloe said, making the introductions. Claire stuck her hand out in greeting and Beca shook it carefully.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Beale," Beca politely remarked. Claire smiled warmly at her, releasing her hand.

"Oh sweetie less off the Mrs. Beale nonsense, Claire will do just fine." Beca tipped her head acknowledging what she had said. Claire regarded her for moment, and then her eyes lit up as if she had just made a discovery.

"Chloe, is this the friend you were telling me about?" She asked her daughter. Chloe simply nodded and Claire turned her attention back to Beca.

"Chloe has told me all about you, I was wondering when she was going to invite you ever. Come through to the kitchen girls. Would you like anything to drink Beca?"

Beca hesitated for a moment before following Chloe and her mother to the kitchen. The area had an open floor plan, but still managed to feel homely, the back of the house overlooked a garden area that Claire obviously took charge of, it was full of winter foliage that wouldn't perish in the colder weather.

There were large windows that allowed plenty of light to flow in and a door that lead out onto the back porch. Pictures were hung all over the walls next to the dining area. Various family portraits from birthdays, graduations, weddings.

Taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen next to Chloe, Beca looked over to Claire who was standing by the fridge.

"Just a water if it's not too much trouble," Beca said and Chloe asked for the same. When Claire set two bottles of water on the counter in front of them, Beca thanked her and wrapped her hands around the bottle, twisting the cap and opening it, taking a mouthful of the cold water to settle her nerves.

She didn't do the whole meeting her friends parents thing. She never really got close enough to anyone to bother needing to know them. She wasn't sure what proper etiquette was required of her but so far, Chloe's mother seemed pretty relaxed.

"Girls I'm home," came the voice of Jack Beale and Beca felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she quickly stood up from her stool, not wanting to greet him while sitting down. Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's actions and shook her head with a laugh.

"In here Dad," Chloe called out, hearing he sound of her fathers footsteps. Jack Beale made his way into the kitchen, his crinkled at the corners from the smile on his face from seeing two of his favourite women. Then he noticed Beca and Chloe was quick to introduce them so as to avoid any awkward silences.

"Dad, this is Beca, a friend from school." Jack regarded Beca for a moment then turned his attention to his daughter, the name seeming to register with him.

"The book worm with the good grades?" He asked, and Chloe blushed at his choice of words, realising that it made it obvious to Beca that the redhead had talked about her quite a bit.

"Yep, that's the one," she nervously replied. Jack just shot his daughter a cheeky grin and then stuck his hand out towards Beca.

"Jack Beale. It's good to know my daughter has some positive influences around her." Chloe sighed, knowing that the comment was an obvious dig at Aubrey and to an extent Stacie. Jack had a problem with Aubrey's attitude and Stacie's penchant for partying.

He trusted his daughter of course, he just preferred that she associated herself with people who's reputations didn't inadvertently rub off on her.

Stacie's partying he could tolerate to an extent, except for that one time she threw a house party that got way out of control, but there was something about Aubrey that rubbed him the wrong way.

Beca reached out her hand and shook Jack's, taking notice of the rough feeling of his calloused palms. The sigh of a man who had dedicated much of his life to hard manual labour.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir," Beca replied. Jack gave her a laid back smile and turned to Chloe, still holding Beca's hand in his own grip.

"She's polite, I like her."

Chloe grinned at this, knowing her father was big on manners, something he instilled in all of his children. She was happy that both her parents were making Beca feel welcome, especially considering the day that was in it.

"Okay everyone, food is ready. Chloe why don't you set the table and I'll plate up," Claire said as she pulled the Mac 'n' Cheese from the oven. As Chloe began gathering up glasses and knives and forks, Beca stood by the island glancing between the redhead and her mother.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, wanting to feel useful as opposed to completely awkward. Chloe tipped her head at her and lead her towards the dining table.

"You can help me set the table."

Five minutes later, they were all sitting down enjoying the home cooked meal Claire had prepared. The conversation had been light and free flowing, Jack more than impressed with Beca's knowledge of politics and current affairs. It made for far more interesting conversation that idle gossip and the trials and tribulations of high school drama.

"So Beca, what do your folks do for a living?" Jack asked as he break apart the bread roll in his hand. Chloe instantly glared at her father from across the table.

"Dad..." Chloe started but was cut of by Beca who placed her fork down on the plate and glanced up at the man.

"Actually sir, my parents died when I was young. I live with my aunt," was Beca's reply. Claire looked mortified and Jack dipped his head and put down his bread roll, wiping his hands in his jeans.

"Beca I'm so sorry," Jack said, and when it looked like he wanted to say more, Beca jumped in, not wanting to prolong the inevitably awkward discussion.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. I'd just rather not talk about it if that's okay," she said and Claire instantly nodded her head.

"That's completely understandable." Chloe turned and looked at Beca with the most apologetic expression in her face. The younger simply gave her a short smile to communicate with her that it was okay.

Later that evening, after another round of apologies and some home made apple pie, the girls retreated to Chloe's room, shutting the door so that they weren't interrupted.

"I'm so sorry about all of that," Chloe rushed out as she looked at Beca who was busy surveying the room around her, studying the pictures tucked into the edges of Chloe's vanity mirror and the posters on the walls.

"Chloe it's fine, really, stop stressing out about it," Beca reassured, coming to a stop when she noticed a picture of a brown wolf sitting propped up against a jewellery box on top of a chest of drawers.

Beca gazed at the picture, the wolf's head tipped back, howling at something in the distance, silhouetted by the moon in the background. Beca turned to Chloe and pointed at it.

"Cool picture," she said and Chloe grinned at her.

"Thanks. I got a new DSLR camera for my birthday. I figured I'd try testing it out and this beauty showed up at the right place at the right time. One of the benefits of living next to nature," Chloe explained, picking the picture up and gazing over it before putting it back down.

Eventually Beca took a seat on the bed and Chloe sat down next to her, both of them trying to figure out what to do or say next. Beca was the first to break the silence.

"Hey thanks for today. All of this, meeting your folks, it's been pretty great."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement, glad that Beca had been able to enjoy herself and find some light, for a little while, from the darkness that looked over the sat.

"I'm glad. And if you ever want to hang and out just get away again, you're always welcome here, any time. You gave my number you call whenever you want," Chloe offered and Beca whispered a simple thank you.

Without realising it, the gap between both girls had narrowed considerably and they gazed deep into one another's eyes. Chloe's tongue peeked out of her mouth to lick her bottom lip and Beca glanced down, the action causing her to bite down on her own.

Their heads leaned closer and closer until Chloe could feel Beca's breath. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was being pulled, like there was some invisible connection that tethered her to the girl sitting next to her, drawing her in. Just when she thought something was about to happen, the sound of Beca's phone ringing broke the spell they were under.

"Sorry," Beca said as she pulled back, removing the phone from her pocket and answering the call. Chloe watched as the brunette stood up and moved across the room putting distance between them so that she couldn't hear the other end of the call.

"Yeah, okay. Five minutes," Beca said down the phone. Chloe frowned and Beca picked up on it as she ended the call and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"My aunt is driving past this way, she's picking me up," she explained. Chloe settled down at that and stood up from the bed.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door."

The girls made their way down the hall and stopped in the living room so that Beca could say good night to Jack and Claire and thank them for dinner.

"You come by any time, you hear," Jack said as he gently squeezed her shoulder. Beca nodded up at him.

"I will, thank you."

Once the girls stepped outside, Chloe closed the door over and noticed an SUV parked just up from the house. She waved and the occupier of the car waved back. Beca looked over at the car then back at Chloe.

"Thanks, for everything. Maybe next to we do this we can keep things a little lighter," she joked and Chloe giggled.

"I'd like that."

Beca tipped her head and shot Chloe a short wave in goodnight as she began to make her way over to the SUV. Chloe stood on the porch until she saw Beca climb into the car and once she saw the door close, she retreated back inside the house.

"You have fun?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she clipped on her seatbelt and settled back into her seat, gazing out the window instead of to the woman sitting next to her.

"I had a great time thanks for asking," came her sarcastic response.

Beca's aunt stared at the side of her head, briefly glancing back at the house then back to Beca.

"You know I'm only looking out for you."

Beca swallower thickly around the lump in her throat. She had heard everything that had to be said on the topic, all the million reasons why she shouldn't get too close, how it couldn't work out. But se couldn't help it, she was drawn to Chloe, she liked her, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not that she wanted to.

"I get it Gail, believe me I get. But some things are just easier said than done."

Gail looked solemnly at her niece. She could see the inner war going on inside and it hurt her to see the girl she had watched grow up suffering.

"You've been feeling the pull haven't you?" She asked, afraid to of the answer she would receive. Beca didn't look up, instead choosing to stare down at her hands and nod her head.

Gail sighed, because this was the last thing they needed. She put the car in drive and turned, heading for home. Beca gazed out the windscreen as the world around her passed her by.

"I've tried to fight it, but I can't do it anymore, I'm tired of fighting it," Beca growled, her frustration much clearer. Seeing how emotionally drained Beca looked, Gail decided to put the conversation on hold, the rest of the driving passing in complete silence.

 _2 Weeks Earlier_

 _Chicago screamed out in agony as a cold liquid was poured over the puncture wounds in his arm, his father holding him down as his brother made sure to pour every last drop._

" _Don't fight it. We need to kill off the effects of the bite before it turns you."_

 _Chicago struggled with the pain, it burned whatever the serum was doing was causing an internal reaction as well, fighting off the mutation that was likely in his system._

" _That's it," his father said as the last of the serum was poured over the wounds. Eventually the burning began to settle down till all that was left was a dull ache. The wounds were quickly tended to and bandaged and Chicago was given a moments reprieve before his father was crouching down in front of him._

" _Are you sure the wolf was alone? You didn't see any others?" He asked, and Chicago shook his head no. He then gazed up and watched as his father crossed the room, opening up a large wooden cabinet to reveal rows of guns, knives and various arsenal._

" _What are you gonna do?" Chicago asked, sitting up straighter as he watched his father and brother pick up a rifle each, his father turning to him as he loaded up a gun._

" _We're gonna do what we've always done. Hunt!"_


	5. Chapter 5

The County Fair was probably the only thing in town that could pull every teen from the local area out for a night of un-inebriated fun. Something about cotton candy and spending a fortune for a two minute ride on some metal death traps really awakened the inner child in everyone.

Including one Chloe Beale, who currently found herself sandwiched between Jessica and Ashley, competing over who could blast water into a plastic tube to float their fish to the top the quickest. Childish sure, but that didn't make it any less fun.

It was days like these that made Chloe realise what she would miss most about home when the day came to pack up and head for college. She was beyond excited to start the next chapter of her life and experience new things, but she was also a home bird by nature, being away from her family and friends would always be something Chloe struggled with.

She had been fortunate growing up to have had the childhood she had. Three older siblings she actually got along with, two parents who embraced their kids for who they were rather than who society wanted them to be, friends she could count on for anything, well mostly, and a beautiful home surrounded by wildlife and nature that had been very good to her over the years.

That thought always brought her to Bella, the wolf that had wormed her way into her heart and made a home there. The bond Chloe felt with the wolf went beyond a domesticated pet and its owner. She cared about Bella like she was a member of her family, in a way, she was.

Bella had been with her since she was 12 years old, had protected her, kept her company and watched over her family. The idea of leaving her behind played heavily on Chloe's mind, especially knowing that hunters were very much a threat to the wildlife.

But what was particularly frustrating to Chloe, was this growing crush or attraction she found herself developing day by day when she found herself near a certain Beca Mitchell.

She was infatuated with the girl and the thought of developing real feelings for someone, knowing that in a matter of months she would be moving away, had been yet another issue plaguing her mind.

Unfortunately when it came to matters of the heart and feelings in general, the mind had little or no control. Once they kicked in, they could not and would not be ignored.

Ever since that day on the ledge by the lake, Chloe and Beca had made an effort to spend more time together, much to the annoyance of Aubrey Posen. Chloe however couldn't have cared less, she loved her time with the brunette.

They had a similar sense of humour and they really connected on an intellectual level. For the first time in a long time, Chloe felt like she had found someone who was on her wave length, and she wasn't going to let Aubrey or her notions of grandeur ruin that.

After Chloe, Jess and Ashley had lost to a 10 year old in floating their fish to the top, they retreated from the games section and made their way to the various food trucks offering up everything from hot dogs to popcorn and everything in between.

Grabbing some fries and some drinks, the girls perched themselves on top of one of the picnic tables, giving them the perfect viewpoint to people watch.

"Well look who it is? Johnny Obnoxville and the rest of his Jackass posse," Ashley proclaimed as her eyes landed on Chicago and his teammates, all of them wearing their letterman jackets, flexing their muscles on the bell and hammer game in a vain attempt to woo some of the underclass girls in the hopes of talking them into bed.

Chloe bristled when she noticed who Ashley had been talking about. Ever since that night, the mere mention of his name made her skin crawl and she had made a point of warning any girls who expressed their interest in him to walk away and save their self-respect.

She still couldn't bear to think about what could've happened had Bella not shown up when she did. The girls couldn't believe it when she had told them. They knew he could be arrogant, but they never would've thought he was capable of crossing that line.

Just watching him flirt with those other girls made her wish Bella was around to watch over her. Just knowing the wolf was near would ease Chloe's mind of its racing thoughts.

As Jesse climbed out of his car, he reached inside to the passenger seat and grabbed the back pack sitting there, slinging it over his shoulder and closing the door, making triple sure it was locked before walking away.

In the distance, he could see the entrance to the fair and noticed CR and Benji waiting for him. Turning in the opposite direction, he made his way to the chain-link fence to the side of the park that separated it off from the woods.

He kept walking until he spotted a rock next to a rusted wayward sign about park rules that was hanging from the fence. Pulling the bag from his back, he glanced around and then took a step back, tossing the bag over the fence and watching as it landed near the rock.

"Yes," He whispered, fisting the air when it landed where he wanted it to. He noticed a rustling in bushes and he smiled as he turned on his heel and began jogging to the entrance, greeting his friends as he met them by the gate. CR tipped her head at him in greeting.

"Beca on her way?" She asked, and Jesse grinned at her and nodded as they paid for some tickets for the rides and stalls and headed inside.

With their fries now finished and drinks consumed, Ashley and Jessica made their way to the Ferris wheel, Chloe opting to stay behind, not trusting herself to withhold any potential barfing incidents.

She stayed perched upon the picnic table, watching her friends with amusement in her eyes as they skipped off like two eager kids. These were the moments she cherished most in their last year as Seniors. She loved making memories like this, they made her hopeful for the future and that their friendships would overcome the distance of moving on.

Her eyes continued to scan the crowd, eventually landing on Chicago and his friends, laughing and joking over some dumb Skee ball competition. He must have felt eyes on him as he turned and glanced in her direction, shooting her a cocky side grin that made her skin crawl.

Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she shuddered, suddenly feeling very alone and isolated and she could feel the coolness of the night air creeping in, settling under skin. The unnerving feeling making her hunch over, arms wrapped tight around her midsection.

Just as she was about to launch herself from the bench to seek out her friends, she felt this feeling of calmness and warmth wash over her. The chill that had embedded itself in her bones seemed to evaporate and she found the fear that had been creeping up on her suddenly retreat.

She was overwhelmed by a feeling of safety, the same feeling she felt whenever Bella was nearby. But that couldn't be. Sure the park was next to the woods, but it was miles from Chloe's ranch, would Bella really travel that far. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to find Beca Mitchell stepping across the picnic table and perching herself next to the redhead.

"You know the whole point of coming to the county fair is to have fun and chill with your buds. Not sit stalking the public," Beca joked. Chloe huffed out a laugh and unfurled her arms from around herself, feeling less alone and a lot more comfortable.

She regarded the brunette for a moment. Beca's hair was down, braided either side to keep it off her face. She was wearing a baseball style t-shirt with red half sleeves and some 70's rock band emblazoned across the front. A denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off on top with ripped black skinny jeans and low top black cons completing the look.

One wrist was covered in multiple layers of bracelets and she could see two necklaces around the girls neck, the ends tucked under her shirt. They must hold personal meaning Chloe thought at the odd way they were obscured from view.

"How do you know I'm not a serial stalker?" Chloe challenged, a playful glint in her eye. Beca narrowed her eyes and clucked her tongue before leaning in closer as if about to reveal a secret.

"I find it hard to believe that the girl who spent two days crying over Mr. Snuggles in middle school would turn out to be a serial stalker," Beca said, and Chloe instantly covered her face in her hands, trying desperately to hide the furious blush that had overtaken her.

"Oh my God I can't believe you remember that!" She exclaimed. Beca just chuckled to herself. Mr. Snuggles had been the class pet. Every week a student got to take him home and take care of him. It seemed a little childish considering they were 11 years old at the time, but it was about teaching the kids about responsibility. Unfortunately Bumper Allen's Dad had somehow managed to accidentally mow the rabbit down with his ride on lawnmower.

The class never recovered and Chloe, being the big softie that she was, had mourned the poor rabbit for two days solid. Much to the bemusement of everyone else. It was just a rabbit, but that didn't stop Chloe from having a funeral for him on her ranch. Beca simply smiled at Chloe and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Stop blushing... it was cute," Beca mumbled, gazing down at her feet. Chloe dropped her hands down from her face and turned to face Beca, a soft smile etching its way across her face at the way the brunette seemed nervous even uttering the last part of that sentence.

Chloe glanced down at her hands that were resting on her knees then turned her attention back out to the crowds of peoples, not wanting to make Beca feel awkward by further acknowledging the compliment.

Her gaze somehow landed on an unimpressed looking Chicago and to make matters worse, they then landed on a slightly disgusted looking Aubrey and Chloe felt herself sigh. When had her simple life become so complicated?

"Wanna piss 'em off?" she heard Beca say from beside her. Chloe turned to face the smaller girl but before she could utter a single sentence, she felt a hand gently cup the back of her head and then the feeling of the softest lips she had ever felt, pressing against her own.

It was the most amazing feeling Chloe had experienced. It was almost like she could feel something inside of her that had been missing finally fall into place. The rush of kissing Beca, of Beca kissing her back sent shivers down her spine that pulsated all the way don't to the tips of her fingers and toes.

It was magical, it was incredible it was literally breath taking. It was almost like this was something that was supposed to happen, that was destined to happen. It was overwhelming to say the least and even though Chloe needed air she couldn't bring herself to break the spell she had been put under.

Then, Beca's lips were pulling away, choosing instead to lean her forehead softly against Chloe's, the hand that had been cupping the back of the gingers head now gently caressing the side of her face.

Chloe's eyes opened to find midnight blues staring back at her. It was strange, but Chloe felt this pulling inside, as if something was trying to make her see something. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity she found in looking into Beca's eyes, but it was strong and it almost knocked her for six.

"That should do the trick," Beca whispered, a carefree smile on her face as she glanced sideways to see that both Chicago and Aubrey had vacated the vicinity. Chloe eventually followed her line of sight but not for long. She didn't want to burst the bubble she had found herself in with this enigmatic person sitting next to her. However, Beca seemed to have other ideas.

"C'mon," she said, jumping down from the bench and standing in front of Chloe, offering up her hand, "the night is young and I'm pretty sure I can win you one of those dumb soft toys that cost less than the price of winning the damn thing."

Chloe giggled and placed her hand into Beca's, allowing the other girl to pull her up from the bench and into a standing position. It caught her by surprise when Beca didn't release her hand as they began to walk back towards the fair. Instead, she found pale slender fingers laced between her own and she had to admit, she liked it, a lot.

At first she thought Beca might not have realised her actions, but then the brunette looked down at their joined hands and raised them up so Chloe could see.

"Is this, I mean, is it okay?" She asked, the uncertainty in her voice a complete contradiction to how sure she had been in her actions. Chloe simply grinned and nodded her head, squeezing Beca's hand for reassurance.

"It's more than okay," she replied.

They made their way over to the games booths and spent way more money than was sensible trying to one up the other. Beca was ridiculously good at every game they tried, which shouldn't have come as a surprise, she was good at everything, literally everything.

"Is there anything you're bad at?" Chloe asked, exasperated by the fact that yet again, the smaller girl had destroyed yet another game. Beca simply snorted out a laugh at the suggestion that she somehow possessed the skill to conquer anything she turned her hand to.

"I'll take that one," Beca said to the vendor, pointing out the stuffed toy she wanted. Once it was in her hand she turned and passed it over to Chloe.

"Here, seems like something you'd be in to," Beca explained.

Chloe glanced down, unable to suppress the smile at the sight of the stuffed brown wolf that was being placed in her hands. It was soft and Chloe couldn't help but think how cuddly it was. Almost as cuddly as the real thing, though that was something she probably wouldn't be sharing with anyone for a while. Not after the embarrassment of Mr. Snuggles.

"Thank you," she gushed, gripping the bear under one arm, as they both turned away from the stall and began making their way towards one of the vendors to grab a couple of hot chocolates to warm themselves up, or mostly Chloe, Beca didn't seem all that bothered by the chill in the air.

"Cooking," Beca said all of a sudden, making Chloe frown at the obscurity of the outburst. The brunette grinned at the confused expression on her face and then clarified her statement.

"I can't cook, or bake. Those are two things I can't do."

Chloe nodded her head finally understanding where this was going and it gave her a buzz, getting to know Beca.

"How can you not know how to cook or bake? They're like two of the most basic skills you need to survive in life!" Chloe exclaimed and Beca narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose.

"I don't think knowing how to bake a cupcake is a must know survival skill," Beca replied and Chloe nudged her with her shoulder.

"That's because you haven't tried my cupcakes, or my cookies. I make the best chocolate chip cookies. It was my grandmothers recipe."

Beca released a slight chuckle as she bowed her head at the thought. Of course the eternal ray of sunshine that was Chloe Beale would know how to bake. Then her mood shifted and became slightly more somber.

"My Mom was an awesome cook. You name it she could cook it. I mean she succeeded at making a soufflé on her first attempt. Who does that?" Beca remembered, a sad smile on her face.

Chloe listened intently, a heavy feeling settling in her chest, almost like she could feel the weight of the grief Beca was carrying around. It made her squeeze her hand that little bit tighter to let her know she was there.

"When I was a kid, like really young, that was our thing. She would help me with my homework and then when I was done, we would cook dinner for my Dad. I say cook, she would do all the manual labour I would just stir the pot or roll the dough."

Chloe couldn't help but grow a little misty eyed as she pictured a smaller version of Beca with a little kiddy apron on helping her Mom cook dinner. It made her sad to think of what the brunette had missed out on over the years.

"After she died, I guess I just, pushed it aside. I didn't wanna do anything that would remind me of her, you know," Beca said, gazing up at Chloe for a second who nodded her head in understanding.

"I get it. Sometimes it's just easier to push the good memories away so that we don't have to be reminded of what we've lost," Chloe answered and Beca tipped her head to indicate that what she had said was spot on.

"In a way I'm kind of mad at myself. I mean I love my aunt but damn her cooking is awful," Beca joked in a bid to ease the tension. Chloe seemed to notice and took the bait.

"Well lucky for you my parents love you. You can come by our house for dinner any night," Chloe said, giving Beca a tight lipped grin.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand, almost as a silent thank you and when they arrived at the food truck, she ordered two hot chocolates, releasing Chloe's hand long enough to pay before picking it back up again.

In the distance, six friendly faces watched on with knowing smiles, Jessica and Ashley now joined by Stacie over by the Ferris Wheel, and Jesse, CR and Benji by the bumper cars.

Over by the exit the face of Aubrey Posen watched on with tears in her eyes before walking away towards her car, leaving the image behind.

Next to the punching bag game, stood Chicago, a glint in his eye that was anything but friendly as he turned away from the sight of Beca and Chloe and levelled his gaze on the punching bag, taking it out with just one hit.

"I had a really great night," Chloe said as they reached the exit an hour later. She could see her friends standing by Jessica's car and she held up her hand to indicate that she would be a minute. Beca tipped her head.

"It was definitely an improvement on our last get together," she joked and Chloe laughed. She bit down on her bottom lip wondering whether or not to speak the words that wanted to cross her lips when Beca beat her to the punch.

"Hey, do you wanna maybe go out sometime? Like on a date?" She asked, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke.

Chloe had to bite down extra hard on her lip to stop herself from squealing out a the biggest yes possible. After crushing on Beca for so long, she was beyond thrilled to hear those words. Turns out the person she wanted to notice her the most, had been noticing her all along. Taking a deep breath Chloe grinned back at the nervous looking brunette.

"I would love that," Chloe finally answered, making Beca heave out a big sigh of relief. It was such a 180 from the confident, sarcastic, bookworm Chloe had known all those years. Or maybe, just maybe, Chloe had that effect on her. A girl can dream right?

"Great," Beca replied a dorky grin on her face, "I'll text you."

All Chloe could do was blush furiously and then she took a step closer to Beca, leaned in, and pressed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered in her ear, before turning on her heel and making her way to Jessica's car, briefly glancing over her shoulder before she reached the passenger door and climbed in.

Beca could hear the squeals of the other girls just before Chloe's door closed and she rolled her eyes at how cliché it was, when all of a sudden she felt a hand pat her on the back.

"Looks like somebody scored tonight!"

Beca turned around and looked up to find Jesse and his goofy smile gazing down at her, cotton candy in one hand and two Ninja Turtle dolls tucked under his other arm.

"Shut up, just shut up," Beca said, pointing a finger in his face as they turned and made their way back into the fair ground.

"My lips are sealed," he remarked as he stuck out his arm and gestured for Beca to take the Ninja closest to her.

"You can be the Leonardo to my Michelangelo," he said and Beca cocked an eyebrow at him as she regarded the doll that was now in her grasp.

"Let me guess, I'm the leader of the pack while you're the overenthusiastic jokester who eats way too much pizza," she said to which Jesse placed a hand over his heart.

"It's like you know me so well," he replied in a faux dramatic tone. Beca just rolled her eyes and began walking, Jesse blabbering on as they tried to seek out their other friends.

"I already gave Benji Donatello cause he's like the nerdy tech guy and I figured CR could be Raphael cause out of all of us she seems like she'd throw the first punch in a fight."

On and on he went, not realising that Beca had long since drowned him out, her mind caught up on other things. Like the feeling of having had Chloe Beale'a lips on hers, the addiction it would inevitably lead to, and the consequences of following her heart over her head.

 _Gail's gonna kick my ass..._

Back at the ranch, Chloe was sat out on her front porch, staring up the stars, the stuffed wolf perched on her lap. It was well past midnight but she couldn't sleep, the adrenaline from the nights events like a drug to her system.

If anyone had asked her before she left her house that night how she saw things panning out, this never would've crossed her mind. Yet everything that happened felt so right, like things she hadn't realised were amiss, were finally falling into place.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, came the shimmering coat of a brown wolf as it sauntered its way up to the house. Chloe glanced down just in time to see Bella appear just a few feet shy of the front steps she was sitting on.

"Hey Bella," Chloe cooed, picking up the stuffed wolf from her lap and placing it down beside her, opening up her arms for the real thing to step into.

Bella approached the steps and climbed them as quietly as possible, sitting her rump down next to Chloe so the redhead could pat her down and fawn over her, the usual routine.

Chloe couldn't help but emit a small chuckle at the fact that when sat like this, Bella was almost directly at eye level with her.

"You know I had a pretty awesome night tonight. I got to hang out with someone pretty special, besides you of course," Chloe was quick to clarify, cupping he wolf's head in her hands and scratching behind Bella's ears.

"Her names Beca. You know come to think of it, I think you and her would get along. You've both got that mystery vibe thing going on," Chloe joked winking at Bella who looked like she would've rolled her eyes if she could've. Chloe let out a breath and smiled.

"She's amazing, and she doesn't even realise it," Chloe sighed and then perked right back up, "but don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she knows it."

With that Chloe placed a kiss on Bella's snout and rubbed at her face, when she was done, the wolf lay the upper half of her body over Chloe's lap, eyeing the wolf teddy before pawing at it to knock it over.

"You jealous?" Chloe laughed, as she picked up the wolf and put it sitting on top of the wooden hand rail next to the steps, out of Bella's reach. Bella just snuffed out a large breath of air and settled her head down as Chloe rubbed the top of it with a gentle caress.

"Don't worry, you're the only wolf for me."


	6. Chapter 6

She ran, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, bounding over any obstacles in her way. She could still hear the sound of the SUV hot on her tail, no doubt the barrel of a gun trained on her general direction, waiting for the money shot.

She needed to break away from the trail and fast. The less road they had to follow her on, the harder it would be for them to catch her. Up ahead, she spotted the opening of the forest and with the little energy she had in reserve, she doubled down on her speed and hoped to God she made it.

The earth beneath her paws was sloppy from the rains that had fallen the last two days and she could hear the wheels of the SUV slipping and sliding as the power of the engine propelled it forward.

Then, just as she thought she wasn't going to make it, she reached the edge of the forest and leaped over a fallen tree, essentially blocking the SUV from following her path.

Just when she thought she was in the clear, the footsteps of four men climbed out of the truck and a rifle cocking made the wolf's ears prick up and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She hesitated, hoping they would simply glance around and then get back in the truck and leave, but the hunters had other ideas. All it took was one loud crack of a bullet skimming through the overgrown foliage to send the wolf running for her life again.

The hunters gave chase for a couple of yards, firing off shots into the distance in the hope that they hit something before eventually they stopped, realising that they would never catch the wild animal on foot in the dark.

One of the men glanced around once more before taking a knee. He pulled out a flashlight and aimed it at the ground looking around for any sign of a paw print to indicate what direction the animal had taken. Finally, he found one and he placed his hand down to trace the outline of the print.

When he pulled his hand back, his fingers were coated with blood, animal blood, a wolf's blood, and a grin slipped across his face as he gazed off into the distance before standing up and making his way back to the truck. The knowledge that they were getting closer settling in the back of his mind.

Gail sat at the kitchen table of her home, patient files stacked up and thoroughly studied in a neat pile next to her, a notepad with reams of notes on it in front of her, scrawled out in that handwriting only legible to a doctor.

She gazed out of her house, the large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the forest below her giving her the perfect view to take her mind off of the fact her niece still hadn't checked in with her.

They lived in relative seclusion up in the woods in a modern but cozy large house, afforded to them through Gails work as a doctor and a leading surgeon in the field of cardiothoracics.

She had taken on caring for her niece after the loss of her sister, a grief still felt and shared within the household. With her career having taken up priority in her life, Gail never found the time to settle down or have a family of her own.

Instead she doted on her niece, a girl who had grown to be more like a daughter to her since Gail had become her full time legal guardian. The first couple of years had been tough, Beca struggled with the loss of her parents, but eventually, with time and space, she had settled into her new normal and a life with her aunt.

Gail had spent years trying to teach her niece of their family's history and lineage in the hopes Beca would better understand where she came from and the reasons why they had to adhere to a certain code.

Gail often felt conflicted whenever she would have to reprimand Beca over breaking the rules. Her niece was a teenager on the precipice of becoming an adult. She needed to learn and grow and discover her independence and freedom.

But rules were there for a reason, to keep her safe and protected. After what had happened to Beca's parents, Gail had been extra cautious. At times it felt stifling to Beca, but she also knew there was good reason behind it.

Standing up from the table, Gail grabbed her empty mug and retreated across to the open plan kitchen. Setting the mug down she popped a teabag into the cup, letting the string dangle over the side. Then she filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove to heat up. They had a kettle, but Gail liked to do some things the old fashioned way.

Rolling her shoulders to loosen her stiff muscles, she bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. Just then, she heard a thud coming from down the hall and instantly knew what it was.

Rushing down the hallway she came to a stop at the entry way to the living room, the sliding doors that lead out onto the balcony now open. She gazed down, eyebrows furrowed and noticed the trickle of blood on the wooden floors.

Dashing across the space between herself and the door, she rounded the couch to find a brown wolf sprawled out on the floor, whimpering in pain. The fur was matted together across its side, blood oozing out from a deep looking gash.

"Beca," Gail whispered falling to her knees on the floor, lifting the wolf's head onto her lap. Reaching down her hand, Gail gently parted the fur to get a better look at the injury, the wolf tensing up with the sting of pain it caused.

"Beca I'm gonna need you to change back for me. It's just a graze but it's deep and I need to stitch it up before it gets infected. It's gonna hurt but it needs to be done."

Dark blue eyes gazed up at her, almost asking if there was any other way, but there wasn't. So, bowing her head, the wolf transformed right there on the spot into a pale, slender, teenage girl.

The graze that had been on the wolf's side, was now positioned on Beca's right side, by her ribs. Gail grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered her niece up, to preserve at least some of her modesty, and then placed a cushion under her head.

"What happened?" Gail asked as she manoeuvred around to Beca's side and lifted the throw enough to expose the bloodied wound without stripping Beca bare. The brunette shivered with the cold and the pain, the adrenaline from the previous events leaving her system.

"H-hunters...s-s-shot at me," she replied through chattering teeth. Gail stroked her nieces hair, trying to offer some sort of comfort, while also doing her best to keep her anger at bay.

"I need to grab some supplies, stay here and don't move," Gail ordered as she stood up and began to exit the room. Before she vanished from view, she used the control panel on the wall to boost up the temperature in the house, and then made her way to her home office.

Beca lay on the ground, breathing deeply against the pain, her hand latching onto the chain around her neck. It often brought her comfort, and right at the very moment, it was exactly what she needed.

Gail returned a moment later with a medical bag, her hands covered with latex gloves. She removed a syringe and a bottle with some clear liquid in it and quickly went to work filling the syringe to the correct measurement.

"This is gonna sting but it'll numb the pain okay," Gail said, and once Beca nodded her head she gave her niece the injection then tossed the syringe into the tub next to her. Gathering the supplies she needed, Gail focused herself and then proceeded to stitch up the wound.

A couple of minutes later, once she was sure the stitches were good enough, Gail cleaned it and patched it up with some thick padded gauze. Sitting Beca upright, she wrapped a bandage around her ribs for extra security and to prevent any excess blood seeping through the brunettes clothes.

"You okay?" Gail asked, as she noticed Beca looking a little green around the gills. The younger girl nodded then instantly regretted it as the room began to spin. Gail instantly wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders to steady her.

"I'm okay...just a...just a little woozy," Beca replied, rubbing at her furrowed brow. Gail nodded and then gently began to stand her niece up so that they could move to a more comfortable place, preferably away from the blood in the floor.

"It's from the blood loss and the injection I gave you. You'll feel better in a couple of hours."

Somehow, Beca's tired body managed to make it up the stairs to her room, with the help of Gail who kept a steady grasp on her the whole way. Once inside the room, she pulled on some loose clothes and then climbed onto her bed, Gail sitting waiting patiently for her.

"What happened out there Beca?" Came the question she had been waiting for. The brunette sat back against the headboard, careful of her tender side. She picked at a stray thread on the hem of the tshirt she had chosen to wear.

"I went out to hunt, out by Jefferson's farm, just to burn off some energy. I kept to the usual track, made sure I wasn't near anything or anyone that could potentially be out there. Then, when I got near the lake I stepped on something. I dunno what it was but it let off like a light beam," Beca said with a shake of her head, glancing up at Gail. The older woman dipped her head in thought.

"An alert. They were using the light beam to alert them to your location. That way they could locate where you were in real time."

Beca just shook her head. She couldn't believe the lengths these guys would go to just to eradicate the existence of her kind. It was almost as if it were their sole purpose in life.

The ache in Beca's side pulled her out of her internal musings and she wrapped her arm around her ribs, her hand resting gently over the bandages beneath her clothes. Gail pressed a kiss to the side of Beca's head and then stood from the bed.

"Get some sleep. I'll check your stitches tomorrow to make sure there's no infection. I'll call the school in the morning and let them know you won't be in. You need to rest."

The brunette didn't even argue with Gail about how she was fine and she didn't need to do that. Her dropping eyelids were a clear indication that her aunt would win the argument anyways. Instead Beca climbed under the covers and settled down for the night, hoping the rest would make things better in the morning.

Chloe stood out on the front porch, gazing out across the dark land in the hopes that a particular wolf would appear for their nightly ritual of late night musings and cuddles. But there was nothing, not even a distant howl to indicate that Bella was at least in the surrounding area.

Claire Beale poked her head out of the door and called out to her daughter, informing her that it was late and it was a school night. Chloe's shoulders slumped in defeat as the realisation sunk in that Bella wouldn't be showing up.

Slowly she turned around and headed for the door while Claire stood there watching the concerned expression on her daughters face. Once Chloe was close enough, she wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulders.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked as Chloe fidgeted with the zip on her coat. The redhead gazed over her shoulder outside and then back to her mother.

"I'm just worried about Bella. It's not like her to not show up." Claire heaved out a sigh, knowing it was pointless to tell her daughter not to worry, so she stroked her arm and gazed down into her eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you've been anxious since the Bella injured her paw in that trap, but sweetheart she's a wild animal, maybe she just needed to spend time with her own kind for a while. Maybe she'll come by tomorrow.

Chloe gazed up at her mother and reluctantly nodded her head. It was late and she was tired. She would check again tomorrow, and if Bella didn't turn up then, she would search the woods from top to bottom.

Besides she had other things to focus on, Beca was taking her on a date Saturday night and just thinking about it made her exited. She just hoped Bella would show up in the mean time to let her know she was okay.

The next day, Chloe was busy rooting through her bag, too busy to notice that Jesse was leaning by her locker, his thumb looped around the strap on his shoulder, an envelope in the other hand dangling by his side.

"Hey Jesse," Chloe beamed when she finally looked up. The boy smiled back at her and gave her a half wave.

"Hey, Beca asked me to stop by and let you know she won't be at school today," he said as he stood up straight. Chloe frowned at this, hugging her books close to her chest.

"Is she okay?" She asked, concerned that something was wrong. Jesse just waved off her concern.

"She's fine, she had a little accident yesterday, fell down some stairs and bruised a rib or two." Chloe was about to jump in with her worried comments when Jesse interrupted her attempts.

"Don't worry, her aunts a doctor so she's being well taken care of. She asked me to give you this and to tell you that she was looking forward to your date tomorrow night."

Jesse handed Chloe the envelope and once she accepted it, he gave her a mock salute and turned down the corridor to head for his first class. Chloe watched him go until he disappeared into the sea of students milling about and then turned her attention to the envelope in her hands.

Opening it up she reached inside and pulled out the contents that lay within. Staring back at her were two tickets for The 1975 for the following night, their date night. Chloe had to bite down on her lip to stop the squeal that was threatening to escape her as she quickly pulled out her phone and opened a new message to text Beca.

 ** _To: Beca_**

 _OMG! I can't believe you got us tickets to The 1975. Beca that's way too much! I would've been happy with a trip to the diner or a picnic_ 😊

Chloe didn't have to wait long for the brunettes reply.

 ** _From: Beca_**

 _Well in that case could you give me those tickets back? Pretty sure I could rustle us up a picnic basket for like 10 bucks!_

Chloe rolled her eyes because of course Beca would have to respond with a witty retort.

 ** _To: Beca_**

 _Oh hardy har har! You're a regular comedian, you should have your own stand up special. Seriously Beca thank you. I'm so excited for tomorrow night. How did you know I like The 1975?_

 ** _From: Beca_**

 _I noticed you had their sticker on your English notebook. I'm a pretty observant kind of person. I'm just glad you approve. I'm looking forward to it._ 😉

Chloe blushed, thoughts of their date running through her mind.

 ** _To: Beca_**

 _Me too. How are you by the way? Jesse told me about your accident, I'm so sorry. I hope your okay?_ 😥 _Are you sure you're gonna be able to make it tomorrow? I don't want you to push yourself if you're not feeling up to it. Seriously if you need to rearrange until your feeling better that's totally fine._

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip in silent contemplation as she waited for Beca's response. She couldn't deny that if Beca had to cancel she would be disappointed, but at the same time, bruised ribs could be really uncomfortable and the last thing she wanted was for Beca to be in pain simply to make a date.

Plus, they would be in a relatively small venue that would be packed from wall to wall with people, it wasn't exactly ideal for someone nursing an injury, however Chloe's thoughts of potentially cancelling their date were eradicated when Beca finally responded.

 ** _From: Beca_**

 _Chloe seriously, I'll be fine. My aunts been making me ice my ribs on and off all day and gave me some awesome pain killers, I'm already feeling better. Besides, I've been looking forward to it all week._

Chloe grinned down at her phone. She could just picture Beca rubbing nervously at her neck as she made that comment.

 ** _To: Beca_**

 _Me too, I've been thinking about it all week too_ ️

 ** _From: Beca_**

 _Anyways I should probably let you get to class. I'll see you to tomorrow_ 😉

 ** _To: Beca_**

 _Ugh, fine_ 😩 _. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't take too many of those pain killers, I here they can make you kind of loopy._

 ** _From: Beca_**

 _Too late_ _..._

Chloe chuckled to herself and then signed off with a simple feel better soon. Rolling her eyes as she stashed her phone and the tickets in her locker and removed whatever books she needed.

"That's a smile worth talking about. I'm guessing Beca is behind it?" Came the voice of Stacie. Chloe turned to her just as her as closing her locker, a tight lipped grin on her face.

"Maybe," she replied, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth to stop her face from splitting in two. Stacie nudged her with her shoulder as the two walked down the corridor towards their History class, her oohing noises drawing the attention of other classmates as they stepped inside the room.

"C'mon spill. What's she done that's got this whole situation going on?" Stacie asked, gesturing to Chloe's face with her pointer finger as they took their usual seats next to one another, keeping a spare for Ashley who had yet to arrive.

"She asked me out on a date and got tickets for The 1975 concert tomorrow night," Chloe squealed, Stacie joining right in.

"Dude no way! For a first date? Damn that girls trying to impress." Chloe just beamed at Stacie, the excitement radiating off the brunette just boosting Chloe's already heightened sense of happiness.

Just then Ashley can bursting through the door and took the vacant seat next to Chloe, landing with a plop down in the seat as she slung we bag over the back of the chair.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" She asked, staring at the amused eyes of both Chloe and Stacie who just chuckled to themselves and turned their attention to the front of the class where the teacher had just begun lessons. Ashley frowning in confusion before turning her attention to her notes.

That evening, Chloe climbed out of her car and slung her bag over her shoulder, gazing briefly at the horses grazing in the paddock and then making her way towards her house.

Climbing up the steps, she came to a step and beamed when she spotted Bella sitting down the far end in the corner of the wrap around porch, the wolf's head lifting off her paws, ears perked up as she noticed that her human was home.

Claire Beale poked her head out the door wondering why Chloe was standing on the porch when she saw the wolf, a smile crossing her face.

"She's been there for an hour waiting for you to come home," she explained to her daughter as Bella slowly clambered to her feet and made her way across the porch. Chloe smiled at her mother before settling her gaze on the wolf, reaching out and stroking her head.

"Hey Bella, where've you been?" Chloe asked, the wolf flattening her ears and leaning into the redheads touch, tail wagging happily as she accepted the gentle caresses.

Claire stepped back inside the house leaving her daughter and the wolf alone. Chloe leaned down on her knees scratched at the wolf's chest, laughing at the contented sigh it encouraged from the wolf.

When Chloe's hands began to run along the the wolf's side, Bella stepped back, a small cry escaping her which made Chloe frown.

"Hey girl what's the matter?" She asked, reaching out and trying to carefully tug Bella back towards her. The wolf seemed reluctant, not keen on being pulled and dragged, even if it was in a gentle manner.

Chloe's eyes roamed the wolf's features as she scanned every inch of Bella to find what could've been causing her pain. She roamed her hands down the wolf's sides cautiously until finally she felt something uneven on one side.

Leaning around Bella, Chloe patted the fur only to be surprised by the sight of stitches staring back at her.

"What the..." Chloe trailed off trying to wrap her head around two things. One, what had happened to Bella to require stitches and two, who had been the one to find her and administer them?

Bella began to cry out at Chloe's incessant investigating and the redhead quickly leaned back and cupped the wolf's face in her hands.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm sorry, I won't poke at it again. I just want you to be okay," she whispered, kissing the wolf on the snout. Bella stepped into Chloe's embraces and began rubbing her head against the girls chest, her paw coming up to press incessantly against Chloe's arm as she licked under her chin.

Chloe eventually got the message and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the wolf and gave her a big hug.

"You know, you might look like a badass but you're just a big softy!".

That particular comment earned a whine of indignation from Bella, who's actions seemed to contradict how she felt, instead snuggling in closer to Chloe.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be around to see you tomorrow night bud. I've got a date with Beca. But I promise I'll be around all day after that and we can hang out for as long as you want to stick around."

Bella just huffed out a breath, eyes drooping closed at the feeling of Chloe softly stroking her fur. That contented feeling seemed to resonate with Chloe who found herself wishing they were laying out on the haystacks out in the back field gazing up at the stars.

Later that night, Gail sat in the armchair in the living room and watched as a brown wolf leaped up onto the balcony and slipped through the doors. The wolf was about to take another step when the lights came on and suddenly she stopped.

"You're supposed to be resting," were her only words as she tossed the blanket that was on her lap over at the wolf, who climbed under it and transformed on the spot.

"Aghhhh," Beca groaned as she completed the shift back into her human form, gripping at her side as she used her free hand to hold the blanket around her.

"Beca I've told you before, shifting while injured only slows down the healing process and on top of that, it hurts like a bitch," Gail reminded as she pointed towards Beca's side. The brunette rolled her eyes as she gazed up at her aunt.

"I'm well aware thank you," Beca replied as she began making her way up the stairs and to her room. Stepping inside she quickly changed into a pair of clothes and walked over to the mirror in the corner of her room, checking the stitches in her side.

"Did you rupture any?" Gail's voice asked from the doorway. Beca inspected her stitches thoroughly until finally satisfied that everything was okay.

"They're fine," she said before finally turning around to face her aunt who was standing across from her with her arms folded.

"You might be supernatural, but your not superhuman. Injuries like this affect you the same way as if you were human and transforming only slows the healing process down..."

"I know Gail," Beca jumped in huffing out a breath and running a hand through her hair.

"I had to. If I didn't show up at the ranch Chloe would've worried. I needed her to see that Bella was fine."

Gail pinched at the bridge of her nose, this whole scenario giving her a headache every time it popped up as a topic of conversation.

"Beca do you realise what you're getting yourself into?"

"YES Gail. I know what I'm doing okay," Beca replied, already tired of the conversation.

"Really? Cause I don't think you do!" Gail snapped back.

"Beca you're a werewolf, Chloe's a human. How do you think that's gonna work? Our kind don't mix with humans, they hunt us. How do you think Chloe's gonna react when she finds out the wolf she's befriended and the girl she's been hanging around with at school are one in the same?".

That stopped Beca in her tracks, because it was something that played on her mind every single time she was with Chloe. But she couldn't pull herself away. Something inside her felt connected to Chloe and every moment they were apart Beca felt this void inside, this emptiness that caused an ache.

Gail could see the thoughts running through Beca's mind, hell she could hear them, and her face morphed into one of disbelief.

"You're bonding with her," she sighed and Beca could only gaze up at her through her lashes, swallowing thickly as Gail's words swam around in her head. She had known for a while that what she was feeling was more than just a causal attraction.

It was strong, too strong and it's pull on her only grew stronger by the day the more she got to know the redhead. It had been easier when Chloe only had a close relationship with Bella, but now, Beca's human form was making that same connection and it was forming something all consuming within her.

Gail's face softened as she began to feel the inner conflict that was waging inside her niece and it made her pause and sigh in silent contemplation.

"You've started to bond with her haven't you?" She whispered and Beca could do nothing except gaze down at the floor.

"Beca do you know what will happen if you don't stop this now? Once you mate it's for life, there are no take backs," Gail argued through gritted teeth, frustrated more by the situation than her niece.

She knew of the pull of a wolf's bond, knew how strong it was, how all consuming it could be. So powerful that it could not be broken, a connection so strong it lasted a lifetime and beyond and it was because of this she feared for her niece.

Beca's eyes welled up because she knew the implications of what it meant to mate. It was like a marriage, however unlike marriage, the only thing that could break a bond that strong was death.

To make matters worse, a wolf only ever mated once in a lifetime, a mated wolf separated from its love was destined to spend the rest of its life in mourning, never to find true love again.

It was why humans always viewed wolves as loyal pack like creatures, because they were, they remained by their packs side through thick and thin and to the ones they loved they were true to them and them alone.

Beca knew what she was risking. It was rare for a wolf to mate with a human, it happened, but there were so few cases of it that it still ruffled feathers when a wolf mated with a human.

The danger lay in the fact that to humans, werewolves were a threat that needed to be eradicated. Hunters existed throughout history purely to wipe out their kind.

For a wolf to fall in love with a human was unimaginable. Which was why Beca felt so conflicted on a daily basis. She knew of the potential danger of trying to blend the worlds of a wolf and a human and she never wanted to be responsible for hunters harming her pack.

But she couldn't resist the pull. Chloe was fast becoming her everything. Beca was completely intoxicated by her and she wasn't sure she had the strength to walk away, not when, for the first time since her parents death, Beca felt whole again.

She didn't want to let go of that feeling. She was sick of feeling so alone and isolated. Finally she had found something good and she wanted to hold onto it with both hands and never let go.

"I-I can't. I can't let her go..." she whimpered, the crack in her voice causing a crack in Gail's heart and the blonde woman stepped forward and pulled Beca into her arms, offering whatever comfort she could.

She knew Beca was on a dangerous path, one that she couldn't pull her niece away from as much as she wanted to. So she would do what she had to do. She would stand back and let whatever was about to happen, happen, and hope that somehow she had the strength to protect Beca if it were to ever go wrong.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Gail whispered in Beca's ear, and the brunette simply nodded, too emotional to speak.

When Saturday night rolled around, Beca pulled up at Chloe's ranch, the lights from the porch reflecting off of the gleaming black Wrangler Jeep as she parked with the passenger side closest to the steps of the porch.

Climbing out of the jeep, Beca rounded the front and climbed the steps one at a time, bracing herself for the inevitable meeting with Chloe's parents. She was aware of the fact that they liked her, she just wasn't sure if that necessarily translated over once they were informed that Beca had intentions of dating their daughter as opposed to just friendship.

Before she could lift her hand to ring the bell, the door swung open and there stood Jack Beale, a look on his face that Beca couldn't quite decipher.

"Beca, come in, Chloe's just about ready," he said, as he stood aside to allow her to enter. Beca tipped her head shyly at him, a timid "thank you sir" managing to escape her lips.

"Beca, so nice to see you again," Claire greeted as she entered the living room from the hallway. Beca smiled at her in greeting and waited until she was asked to sit down before taking a seat on the couch.

Jack sat in the armchair adjacent to her, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands linked together as he regarded Beca for a moment, Claire standing off to the side rolling her eyes at what she knew was coming next.

"I like you Beca, I think you're a great kid, but that doesn't mean there won't be ground rules when it comes to dating my daughter," he started only for Claire to scoff at his words.

"Oh for Gods sake Jack, they're almost grown adults, don't you think it's time to lay off the old dad routine."

Beca glanced back at Claire and raised her hand as she turned her attention back to Jack.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but canIjust say something before you continue?" She asked, and Jack nodded his head for her to speak. Beca glanced down at her fidgeting hands for a moment, collecting her thoughts so that she could get what she needed to day out without messing up, and then she glanced back up, eyes locking on Jack Beale.

"I get why you feel the need to give me the whole Dad speech. Chloe's you daughter, your little girl, and you just wanna keep her safe," Beca said, and Jack tipped his head to acknowledge that she was right and for her to continue.

"But I just want you to know, I like Chloe, a lot, and I would never intentionally do anything to disrespect her or make her feel uncomfortable. All I want is the chance to get to know her and see where this goes. If it leads to something more than friendship then great, I'll be the luckiest girl in the world and I will always do whatever I can to make her feel happy and safe with me."

Jack listened intently as Beca spoke, never having been in the position where either of his daughters dates dared to even breathe next to him, let alone make a speech like Beca was making and he couldn't help but feel himself loosening his grip on the reigns the more she spoke.

"But if it doesn't, and after tonight she decides she just wants to be friends, then I'll respect that, no hard feelings. I'm not asking you to trust me straight away, trust has to be earned and I'm prepared to work for it, all I'm asking is that you give me the chance to try to make her happy before you pull out the shotgun and threaten to dismember me limb from limb."

Claire chuckled at this, because there had been more than one occasion of Jack almost carrying out that very act, and to hear Beca speak the way she was, made he feel confident in her daughters choice of date this time around.

"I can't promise I won't mess up, but I want you to know that if I do, my intention is never to hurt her."

Out in the hallway, Chloe had overheard the entire conversation, Beca's sentiments causing a flutter in her chest and a smile to slip past her lips. No one she had ever dated before had ever taken the time to engage her parents like that, let alone make such big promises on a first date.

If anything it showed Chloe how much Beca cared for her and chivalrous she was, it the redhead quite giddy. Deciding not to prolong Beca's agony anymore, Chloe stepped into the room, three heads turning to gaze at her.

She stood in the entry way, her ginger down on loose curls dangling over one shoulder. She was wearing a navy and white striped blouse tucked into the waist of her skin tight denim jeans and a pair of comfortable yet dressy beige ankle boots, a small handbag hanging across her chest to keep it secure.

"Hey," She greeted as she smiled at Beca, avoiding the knowing looks from her parents. She couldn't help but blush at the look on Beca's face, the brunette having a hard time concentrating.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked and it seemed to be enough to snap Beca out of her reverie. The brunette turned to Jack and Claire, giving Chloe's mother a small

wave in parting before turning to Jack.

She stood there patiently waiting for him to make the first move and then, without saying a word, he stuck his hand out for her to shake, and Beca internally panicked for a minute, thinking that this was the moment he pretended to be gentle while at the same time breaking every single bone that made up her hand structure as a partying shot before they left.

Hesitantly she lifted her hand and took Jacks offered one, surprise to find his grip quite loose and delicate as the man grinned down at her, a half grin on his face and his other hand resting on his hip.

"You kids have a good time you hear," he said and Chloe walked over to her dad to give him a kiss on the cheek before gesturing for Beca to follow.

They made their way outside and down the steps, Beca opening the passenger door for Chloe and closing it once she was securely seated inside. All the while and Jack watched on from the doorway, his arm slung around his wife's shoulders as he waved them off.

He stood and watched with a wistful smile on his face as he realised his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore, and that she was finally preparing to spread her wings and fly on her own. And as the car faded off into the distance his only thought was, if Chloe ended up flying alongside someone like Beca Mitchell, then he had nothing to worry about for the road ahead.

 _"Aubrey this is ridiculous I won't have you disappoint me," William Posen bellowed as he gazed across the dining table at his daughter, his voiced laced with authority as the other occupants of the room sat back and watched the verbal back and forth._

 _Aubrey stared down at her plate tears of anger welling up in her eyes as she listened to the man who was supposed to be her father demand things of her she wasn't prepared to carry out._

 _"What do you want me to do dad? Hurt my best friend? Cause that's what will happen. I'm not going to hurt Chloe like that, I can't," she argued back, emotion cracking her voice._

 _William glared at her before turning to look at his brother in law Jonathan Walp who was sat next to his two sons, Aubrey's sister and mother across from them. Jonathan stared down his niece, his expression hardened by the years of bitterness he carried around._

 _"You listen here Aubrey, I won't have you screw up years of chasing down justice for my wife, your aunt, over some stupid friendship," Jonathan bellowed hammering his fist against the table. Aubrey just shook her head._

 _"It's not right, Chloe doesn't deserve this, Beca..." Aubrey started only to be cut off by an infuriated Chicago who knocked over his chair in his haste to stand up and tower over his cousin._

 _"BECA MITCHELL'S FAMILY KILLED MY MOTHER!" He roared causing Aubrey and her mother and sister to jump in fright. Chicago stood there, heaving out deep breaths after the sheer force of the words he had just spit out. However Aubrey refused to be intimidated by him._

 _"And this family repaid the favour by killing both her parents!" Aubrey countered back. "When will this stupid war end! Beca and the rest of the wolves have proven to be of no threat to us since then. Why can't we just put history in the past and move on before we end up wiping each other out?"._

 _Jonathan stared her down, his brow furrowed in fury as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Aubrey swallowed thickly, knowing that look all too well._

 _"This war is over when I say it's over. And I ain't resting until that bitch and the rest of her kind are dead and in the ground where they belong! They took my wife, now I'm gonna take their lives. Now the only question is, whose side are you on?"_


	7. Chapter 7

The great thing about intimate concert venues, was that no matter where you stood, you felt like you could reach out and touch whatever band was performing on a given night.

Chloe and Beca had found themselves on the ground floor, halfway between the stage and the exit, the perfect view to enjoy what Beca was fast learning was a band that was probably in the top 3 of Chloe's favourite bands.

Beca had to admit, The 1975 put on a decent show. She wasn't exactly a major fan of the band herself, but she enjoyed getting to watch the various expressions of excitement that would wash over Chloe's face as she sang her way through every song.

The redhead was in her element, bobbing along and nodding her head to every song. She still couldn't believe Beca had arranged this for their first date. Chloe had been on many awkward dates to bowling alleys, fun fairs, fancy restaurants, every generic first date you could think of Chloe had been on.

Guys, and some girls, taking her places they thought a first date should be in and filling the void with awkward conversation trying to impress her somehow. But this date, this date already planted itself at the top of her list of best first dates.

Beca had gone out of her way to find something she knew Chloe would like. She had observed her, retained information from their conversations the last few months and stored it away to come up with a date that would actually interest Chloe.

She had been thoughtful, opening doors for the redhead and making sure she was okay throughout the night, asking if she needed a drink or if the view where they were standing was good. Beca made it a point to always make sure Chloe was comfortable and Chloe hasn't failed to take notice.

For her part, Chloe had always made sure to show how grateful she was for Beca's chivalry, letting her know that it was appreciated, and when brunette had guided them to the floor of the venue, Chloe made it a point to stand on Beca's right so that she didn't get jostled or bumped into on her injured side.

So far it was the perfect date, or as perfect as it could be considering they only really had time to talk in between songs, and that was usually spent with Beca asking Chloe if she was having a good time and the redhead taking countless selfies to remember the night.

Once the concert was over, they stayed rooted to the spot, allowing the majority of the crowd to disperse before Beca took Chloe's hand and guided her out of the venue and into the night air. Once outside, Beca began to steer them down the street towards a little gelato shop Chloe had never actually been to.

"How have I never heard of this place?" Chloe wondered, genuine astonishment etched across her face. Beca grinned at her as they continued walking down the street.

"If I had to wager a guess it's probably because most people tend to stick to the old tried and tested Dairy Queen," Beca replied and Chloe grimaced, because she was guilty of being one of those predictable consumers. Beca chuckled at the expression on the redheads face.

"Hey, I'm not judging," she said, holding her hands up to placate the ginger, "humans are creatures of habit, even the adventurous types have their routines, even if they're not as obvious. It's sort of why I like stepping outside of the social norms so much. Makes things more interesting."

That part Chloe could fully understand because she often found she liked doing little things that were different to her peers. Whether it was going to watch little indie movies at the local movie theatre that most people weren't familiar with or listening to obscure artists that weren't exactly known among the masses, even those little things were enough to make her feel like she had this little corner of the world to herself.

It wasn't about being pretentious or seeming like she was above people her own age, too sophisticated to engage in mass entertainment, she just liked knowing that in a world of mass consumption, there were still little gems out there to be discovered.

It was probably what had drawn her to Beca to begin with. The brunette was old school in a lot of ways. She didn't engage in the social media culture that had infected society and preferred to experience an event like a concert through her own two eyes as opposed to seeing it though the screen of a phone.

Beca preferred to entertain herself through activities like reading and sketching rather than YouTube videos and memes.

Beca's idea of documenting memories was to write it in a journal for her own eyes, rather than in a Facebook post or blog for her peers to like and comment on.

When Chloe talked about her love of photography, Beca had brought up Polaroid cameras and the idea of snapping a picture in the moment and not having a memory stick or card to fall back on and of her love of old film cameras, something Chloe shared and hoped to engage in more when she could afford it.

It always amazed Chloe that this girl she had so much in common with, who she seemed to connect with on a deeper level, had been right under her nose all this time, and she never really noticed until now.

Beca steered them down a little side street that was lined by a number of little boutique shops and stores either side of it. She came to a stop in front of this little Italian style gelato store and stepped inside, holding the door for Chloe who thanked her as she entered.

As Chloe surveyed the options in front of her, Beca pointed out some flavours that she had enjoyed before placing her order for one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of peanut butter. Chloe went with a scoop of pistachio and a scoop of cookie dough.

Just as Beca had promised, Chloe fell in love instantly. The gelato was like velvet, so smooth and creamy, and unlike in a lot of ice cream parlours, where sugar seemed to be the overpowering ingredient, she could actually taste the flavours of the pistachio coming through.

"Oh my God," Chloe moaned as she scooped another spoonful into her mouth, "this...is...amazing."

Beca chuckled around the spoon in her mouth as she savoured the taste of her own personal choice of flavours, licking her lips of the creamy residue that coated them.

"I told you. You can have all the mass-produced ice cream you want, but it will never beat the real thing."

Chloe giggled, finishing off the last of her gelato before they both dumped their now empty containers in a nearby bin. Sheepishly, Beca reached out and took hold of Chloe's hand, the redhead smiling at her to indicate that it was okay and she didn't need to be nervous.

"I've had a really great time tonight," Chloe said making Beca blush. The brunette gazed down at their interlinked hands, a smile grazing her lips as she gazed back up find cerulean blues beaming back at her.

"I'm glad. Does this mean I've scored a second date?" Beca asked, that cheeky grin taking hold and Chloe chuckled.

"I dunno, you set a pretty high standard with this date. Have you got the stamina to persevere through more than one with lil ole me?" Chloe replied dramatically, her hand coming up to rest against her chest for effect.

Beca stopped in the street, turning towards Chloe, their faces mere inches apart as midnight blues took in every little piece of the beautiful face staring back at her.

"I think you're worth it," Beca replied quietly her tone so earnest as she spoke, and it was all Chloe could do not to throw herself at the brunette and kiss the living daylights out of her. She had dates try to woo her with slick lines but the way Beca was looking at her, they way she said it, Chloe had never been made to feel so special before with so few words.

Gazing down at Beca's lips, Chloe took the chance and leaned in, the softness of Beca's mouth and the creamy taste of ice cream that remained overwhelming her senses. It was slow yet purposeful, Chloe wanting her feelings to resonate with Beca, and by the way the other girl stared back at her once they separated, she was confident she had succeeded.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to get a kiss until the end of the night. Isn't that how all those romcoms play it out?," Beca asked, her voice low as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist to prolong the close proximity they'd found themselves in. Chloe grinned as she reached up her arms and wrapped them around the shorter girls neck.

"Well when you say things to make a girl swoon like that what else is she supposed to do?" She replied and Beca smiled back at her before leaning in for another kiss, her other arm coming around to join the one wrapped around Chloe, cocooning her in a tight embrace.

It was odd, but Chloe felt this sense of familiarity the longer she stood there. She felt safe, and secure, like she was with someone she had known intimately for most if not all of her life.

She wasn't one to get this close to someone on a first date no matter how well she knew them beforehand. She liked to keep a certain distance until she could work out whether or not they were worth allowing to get to know that side of her.

But there was something in Beca's eyes that seemed to resonate with Chloe on a deeper level. She felt like she could trust the other girl, that Beca would never betray that trust or do anything to expose any intimate moments they shared.

It was common knowledge that the boys around school liked to brag about their "conquests" and even joked around about "special moments" they had shared and it made Chloe's skin crawl. She never wanted to be anyone's conquest.

She believed that certain parts of intimacy should be between the two people engaging in any sort of intimate act and those two people alone. It wasn't something to be shared around for everyone to comment on make to make up salacious innuendo about.

When feelings were involved intimacy was something Chloe kept tightly guarded and only ever shared with people she felt she could trust. She could talk to her friends about throw away kisses or dates or anything that was done purely to fill a need, but when the physical and emotional combined, that was a no fly zone.

With other people, Chloe had always been somewhat guarded about deeply personal affairs, never wanting to give away anything that she felt others might use as fodder to brag about to their friends or had the potential to be thrown back at her to hurt her if things ever went wrong.

But with Beca, she felt this sense of being in a safe environment. Maybe it was the fact that Beca didn't engage in typical High School gossip, maybe it was the fact she kept herself and her personal business to herself as opposed to sharing it with the world that made Chloe feel like there was a good chance her personal thoughts and feelings would be kept safe.

Or maybe it was the sense of familiarity she felt with Beca. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about the brunette that made her easy to talk to, as if she and Chloe had been communicating their deepest thoughts for years.

It both intrigued Chloe and terrified her all at the same time because she wasn't the type to get this involved or have such deep feelings for someone this early on. Sure she'd had a small crush on Beca for a while, but the feelings she was currently feeling were more than just a crush and she wasn't quite sure how to navigate the waters she found herself threading.

But as she gazed into Beca's eyes, and felt warm arms wrapped around her waist, something told her that with Beca, everything would be okay, no matter where things went from that moment on. That Beca wasn't the type to get her nose bent out of joint and react spitefully over a hurt ego.

There was a genuine feeling of sincerity when Beca spoke and that was what Chloe latched onto. Much like she was physically latching onto Beca at that moment, she found she couldn't and didn't necessarily want to let go.

When they finally pulled apart, Chloe just smiled warmly at the brunette, sliding a hand down to link with Beca's as they continued on down the street, finally reaching Beca's jeep.

Just as she had done when she picked Chloe up, Beca opened the door for her and waited for her to climb in safely before closing the door and running around to the drivers side, climbing in and starting the car, heading in the direction of the Beale ranch.

Once they arrived, Beca parked up and turned off the ignition. Chloe took her seatbelt off and turned to the brunette, chewing her bottom lip in though about what she was going to ask, deciding to go for it when she noticed Beca waiting patiently.

"Do you wanna go for a hike tomorrow? We could go to the lake out beyond Jefferson's farm and have a picnic, relax, talk," She asked, watching Beca's face for any sign that she wasn't interested, but the brunette simply nodded her head.

"I'd like that. How about noon? It'll be a little warmer out by then, perfect for a picnic," Beca grinned and Chloe bit down on her lip to stop the smile that was threatening to split her face.

"Noon sounds perfect," Chloe replied and then she moved to climb out of the car. Beca quickly climbed out and moved around her jeep, walking Chloe to the door.

Once they reached the top of the steps, they stood gazing at one another for a moment, illuminated by the porch light when all of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Jack Beale, his arm raised to look at his watch.

"Well look at that, 11:45, a whole 15 mins before curfew," Jack said, his voice dripping with humour. Beca tipped her head at him and then leaned it towards Chloe.

"Yep, even brought her home in one piece and without an unplanned pregnancy or shotgun wedding in her future. Do I score brownie points yet or...?" Beca jokes back. Chloe stood gazing back and forth between Beca and her father. It was deathly silent and she was afraid maybe her Dad hadn't taken the joke too kindly.

Then, a grin emerged on Jacks face and he stuck his hand out to Beca who slipped hers into his grip and shook it.

"Well played Mitchell. It might've scored you brownie points but there's still a ways to go to get my trust and respect," Jack said, and Beca shrugged and smiled at him.

"That's okay, I'm not afraid of hard work and I think she's worth the effort. Goodnight Chloe. Goodnight Sir."

With that Beca turned and made her way down the porch steps and back to her jeep, Chloe and Jack watching as she pulled away down the drive. Jack stepped up to his daughter and slung his arm over her shoulder. Chloe glanced up at him with a knowing look on her face and Jack shook his head.

"Don't say it," he said and Chloe nudged his side with her elbow.

"Admit it, you like her, you already like her more than anyone else I've ever dated," Chloe teased and Jack dipped his head in defeat.

"That may be so, but I still don't think there's anyone out there whose ever gonna be good enough for my little girl."

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she wrapped both arms around her dad and side hugged him as tight as she could.

"Maybe not, but you have to admit, Beca makes a big effort, and I know how much effort and hard work mean to you. That at least has to count for something," Chloe replied gazing up at her dad. Jack heaved out a sigh.

"You're serious about this girl aren't you?" He asks, seeing something in Chloe's eyes he's never seen before with anyone else. Chloe pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods shyly. Jack pulls her tight to his side and kisses the top of her head.

"As long as she treats you well then that's all I care about. Beca's a good kid, I can't take that away from her and I won't. But if she hurts you...," Jack tries to finish but is cut off by Chloe who presses a kiss to his cheek and beams up at him.

"I know Daddy. But I really think you have nothing to worry about."

With that they turned and made their way inside. Chloe made her way to the kitchen where Claire Beale has been busy making them all cups of tea so that she could get the details of her date while her daughter was still in the mood to divulge information.

Claire had to admit, just based on what Chloe had told her, she was like Beca Mitchell a lot. She was a smart young woman, polite, mannerly, acted respectfully towards Chloe. Sure she could be a little sarcastic, but in a playful way, her comments were more humours than malicious.

If anything, Claire thought her daughter may have finally met her match. She was definitely interested to see where it would go. At least Chloe had managed o bring home someone Jack Beale didn't feel the need to polish his shotgun for, that was a plus in itself.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Beca and I are going on a hike tomorrow, love you," Chloe said as she kissed both her parents goodnight and retreated to her room.

The redhead was busy brushing out her hair when she heard a scratching in her bedroom window. Standing up from her vanity mirror, she crossed the room and pulled back the curtain to find Bella standing at her window, the wolf's two front paws resting on the window sill.

Chloe beamed at the sight of the wolf and lifted the window to open it. Reaching out her hands and cupping the wolf's head, softly rubbing at the fur there.

"Hey girl," she cooed and giggled when Bella emitted a low but happy bark. Chloe stood back, thinking the wolf was going to jump through the window like last time. Instead a distant howl sounded out and Bella's ears perked up.

"I guess this was one of those short and sweet trips," Chloe chuckled. Bella turned her head back to Chloe, ears flattening as she reached up and licked at Chloe's cheek before stepping back down onto all four paws.

"Goodnight Bella," Chloe whispered, and the wolf replied with a bark of her own before darting off into the night.

 _Goodnight Chlo..._

Just as Chloe was shutting the window she thought she heard something, a voice in the back of her mind. She frowned, ceasing all her movements to listen carefully, thinking maybe it was her mother passing by the hallway. When she didn't hear anything else, she shrugged it off, retreated to her bed and set the alarm on her phone before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

When morning came round, Chloe was up early, her mind focused on making up the perfect picnic for her hike with Beca. There were fruit bowls, salad bowls, an assortment of sandwiches with and without meat, as well as some sweet treats, like the homemade cookies Chloe had bragged about.

Her mother handed her a flask of homemade chicken soup as well as a container with some mac and cheese, something Beca had been raving about since that first night meeting the Beales.

Chloe packed it all into a camping backpack, knowing the extra straps she could strap across her torso would support any extra weight she had to carry. After packing a couple of water bottles into the bag, and being reminded by her mother that she would be home alone that night as her parents were going to a friends anniversary party, she set off for Jefferson's farm.

A lengthy phone call with Stacie which mainly involved her friend making kissing noises down the phone, had been enough to see the redhead through the drive to the old farm. When she arrived, she found Beca perched upon the old gate, her jeep nowhere to be found.

Parking up, Chloe climbed out of her car and smiled at the other girl before reaching into the car and pulling out the bag with her carefully packed picnic inside, hauling it onto her back and strapping it on. Locking the car, she approached the gate.

"So did you like teleport here or do you take hiking super seriously?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled her eyes and hopped down off the gate, picking up the backpack that was now by her feet.

"You're funny," she replied sarcastically before pointing to an area beyond the forestry to her left. I live about 10 minutes that way up in the hills."

Chloe glanced where Beca was pointing. Having a general idea of the location she knew it was surrounded by forestry and quite secluded, must have been peaceful, she thought. Then she remembered something.

"Wait, the huge house up in the woods that overlooks Oak Creek?" Chloe asked and Beca shyly nodded her head. The area had a stream that ran through it with a miniature waterfall and plenty of vegetation. It got its name from the many tall oak trees that surrounded it creating a peaceful secluded area for wildlife. Chloe smiled.

"I've been there. I take my camera out there to shoot pictures. It's beautiful up there," she said. Beca grinned back looping her thumbs through the straps of her backpack.

"You should come by someday. I can show you the best spots to get pictures," Beca suggested and Chloe smiled back, tipping her head in a yes motion.

"I'd like that," Chloe replied and the two fell silent, just taking in the moment. Eventually Beca gestured toward the gate and they climbed over it, making their way across the old farmland to the hiking trail.

When they were about half way up, Beca had suggested swapping bags so that Chloe didn't have to carry the weight of her heavier bag all the way. Also, Beca had noticed the redhead was itching to take a few pictures, having spotted some wildlife around.

They quickly traded bags, Beca strapping herself into the camping bag while Chloe loosened up her shoulders and pulled on Beca's lighter backpack, taking her phone from her pocket and opening the camera app.

She snapped multiple pictures, even managing to get Beca in a few to the brunettes dismay, and after about a half hour they arrived at the ledge overlooking the lake, the place where it had all began for them.

Beca reached into the bag on Chloe's back and pulled out a blanket, laying it out on the ground and then unstrapped herself from the redheads bag and placed it next to it. Chloe kneeled down and removed the bag from her back and then began to remove various picnic items she had packed.

Beca sat down, taking each item Chloe passed her way and placing it carefully on the blanket. The supply of food seemed endless and at one point she couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her.

"Damn Chloe how long were you planning on us being here?" Beca joked, placing yet another container down on the blanket. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands up, letting them slap back down by her sides before resting them on her hips.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like so I just brought a bit of everything," Chloe explained and then pointed a finger at Beca, "and if you keep making jokes you won't get any of the homemade cookies I made."

Beca locked her lips, crossed her heart and then held her hands up in surrender, making Chloe roll her eyes as she placed the container of cookies down on the blanket and then finally made herself comfortable next to Beca, where they spent the next few hours talking about random things that popped in their heads, continuing their getting to know you conversation from the night before.

"No way! THE Beca Mitchell is a closet Disney fan," Chloe sneered, her face shining in mock shock. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not all Disney movies Beale, just a few. All the Princess movies can go jump off a cliff, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty? I'm not about that life," Beca replied, taking another bite of the Mac & Cheese she was hopelessly in love with. Chloe gazed at her with a scrutinising look.

"Okay, then what Disney movies do you like?" She asked, and Beca sat there chewing the last bite in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mulan," Beca finally answered and Chloe regarded her in silent contemplation as she waited for the inevitable explanation, and Beca didn't disappoint.

"She refused to conform to societal traditions or values. She wanted to protect, not be the protected. She believed that power came from inner strength and integrity, not from brute force or a persons physicality. She believed in herself when nobody else did. She changed the narrative of the pretty girl who needs to be saved by her Prince Charming to one of self-reliance and an understanding that being a woman makes you powerful not powerless."

There it was, the speech that Chloe knew would ultimately knock her socks off and make her feel things she's never felt before. It brought a smile to her face, getting to know the inner workings of the great mind that was Beca Mitchell.

The brunette then turned to pick up the remainder of her Mac & Cheese and finished it off as Chloe sat there staring at her moony eyed. Eventually the redhead copped onto her own weird staring and turned her attention towards the container with her homemade cookies.

"Mine is Beauty & The Beast. I just think the whole story is ridiculously romantic. The young woman who comes across this beast that would send most people running away out of fear, but, not her, she stays. And because she stays she gets to know the Beasts true heart, eventually falling in love and revealing the beasts true human form. It's like a metaphor you know. About how we should always look for what's beneath the surface. I just think it's something we could all learn from."

Beca sat there, silently mulling over Chloe's words, the sentiment holding so much meaning, so much weight. She watched as the redhead tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her movements so gentle that it made the hair on the back of Beca's neck stand on end and her heart beat rapidly. Those gentle movements all too familiar the brunette.

 _You're beautiful..._ Beca thought as she continued to stare at the gorgeous woman sitting across from her. Chloe blushed and stared down at the ground a smile on her face.

"Thank you," She said, making Beca frown at the response.

"I didn't say anything but you're welcome?" Beca replied, confusion etched across her face. Chloe glanced up suddenly her mouth bobbing up and down as if trying to find words to explain, but she didn't have any, because she couldn't explain it.

She was so sure she had heard Beca call her beautiful. It was as clear as day, like she had said the words out loud. Or maybe Chloe had just imagined it, hoped it because of the intense way Beca had been gazing at her. Not knowing what else to do or say, Chloe quickly held up the container in her hand.

"Cookie?" She asked, hoping Beca would take the bait and just move on. Thankfully she did and Chloe opened the lid and offered up the container, Beca picking one up and taking a bite.

"Oh my God," Beca moaned, as the chocolatey goodness of the chocolate chips practically melted in her mouth. The cookies were sweet, but not overwhelmingly sweet and they had just the right texture, not too firm or too crumbly. They were perfection.

"Dude these are amazing!" Beca said swallowing the bite she had taken and gazing at the remainder of the cookie still held in her hand.

"Seriously how have you kept these a secret for so long?" Beca asked taking another bite. Chloe chuckled at the look of pure heaven that had illuminated Beca's face as she picked up a cookie of her own.

"I can't play all my best cards right off the bat. I need something to keep you coming back for more," she replied with a wink. Beca just continued to stare at the cookie in her hand, not even fully aware of what she was saying, too consumed with the new love of her life.

"You don't need to give me things to make me want to come back. Although now that I've had your cookies it sure does help," Beca remarked, ensuring that the joking tone of her voice was on full display.

Chloe grinned at her, taking a bite of her own cookie as they continued to banter back and forth for the rest of the afternoon. It was all so easy and carefree, like the evenings she spent sitting on her porch with Bella.

Which reminded her, she really needed to make sure she made it home to get in some bonding time with her favourite wolf. She'd been rather consumed with Beca lately, it made her feel bad that her time had been monopolised.

It also reminded her of what it would be like when she went away for college. Not being able to see Bella whenever she wanted. Would the wolf even bother to show up anymore or simply move on from Chloe? It caused an ache in the redheads chest the more she thought about it.

Beca must have sensed the slight shift in Chloe's mood as the redhead got lost in her thoughts. In response to Beca's query as to whether or not she was okay, Chloe simply nodded her head and put a smile on her face. Beca didn't seem convinced, but she let it go, no wanting to ruin their date.

"You know, we've been out here for a while, the sun will be setting soon. We can stay and watch if you want?" Beca suggested, and Chloe nodded her head because it sounded like the perfect end to a perfect day.

"I'd like that," she sighed.

Sure enough about a half an hour later, the sun began to set, casting an orange glow over everything it touched. Chloe huddled up next to Beca, looping her arm through the one resting around Beca's knees.

The brunette just turned and gazed into blue eyes that were staring back just as intently. Leaning in, Beca searched for any sign of hesitation, before closing the distance and pressing a featherlight kiss to Chloe's lips.

Feeling herself getting caught up in the moment, Chloe reached up and placed a hand on the side of Beca's face, deepening the kiss. Beca turned slightly so her body was angled towards Chloe and carefully placed a hand on the redheads waist, testing the waters, before sliding it up and resting it over the hand that was cradling her face.

Then, as things were getting heated, Beca felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and bristle, a voice in the back of her mind alerting her that something wasn't right. Pulling away from Chloe, Beca turned her head back towards the hiking trail, scanning the area with eyes that seemed to darken in alert.

Chloe sat there confused, turning to glance in the same direction before turning back to the girl sitting next to her.

"Beca, what's wrong?" She asked, only to be shushed as the brunette continued to listen carefully to something only she could seem to hear. Suddenly, Beca was hauling herself up from the ground and scrambling to pack everything away.

"We need to get out of here now!" She said, her voice low but steady as Beca made quick work of packing up all the empty containers into Chloe's camping bag and sealing it up.

Chloe stood up, her face marred with confusion as she watched on, trying to make sense of Beca's frantic movements.

"Wh-," Chloe tried to speak but a hand came up to cover her mouth, Beca's pleading eyes gazing deep into her own.

"I don't have time to explain just please, trust me," Beca pleaded. Chloe glanced back and forth between Beca and the trail and after a moment of hesitation, nodded her head and helped Beca fold the picnic blanket and stuff it into the smaller backpack.

Gathering up their things, Beca took Chloe by the hand and began to lead her off the overlook and back towards the hiking trail that would lead them back to Jefferson's farm. The brisk pace panicked Chloe, however the soft hand laced with her own offered comfort and Beca carefully guided them through the roughage. They were almost home free when...

"Well, well, well, what've we got here?".

Chloe glanced up to see two men standing before them, shotguns resting comfortably in their hold as they stared them down. Beca gazed back at them, a hardened expression masking her face, an expression Chloe had never seen before, and expression that sent a chill down her spine because Beca didn't seem fazed by the situation they were in.

"I've been trailing you a long time girlie. We about to have us some fun," came the voice of the first man. He was tall, his head shaved bald however it was possible to make out the silvery regrowth of greying hair creeping up around the sides, a full beard on his face indicating a man who didn't much have time for grooming. His thick southern drawl impossible to miss.

Beca gazed back and forth between him and the younger man standing next to him. A guy who carried that unkempt hipster look, wearing a six o'clock shadow not as a sign of masculinity, but because it was trendy. His hair styled in the ever so common side fade with a stylish cut on top. This guy was clearly a newbie to the game. His look would change with experience and time.

"I'm the one you want, let her go," Beca said, her voice low and terse as she spoke. Chloe's breathing was laboured as she stood next to Beca, her face giving away her clear and utter confusion.

"Beca," She said, her voice nothing more than a whisper, shaking her head as she tried to understand the situation they were in. The elder man cocked his rifle and sent them a menacing smile.

"Seems we got ourselves a pawn Bobby," the man sneered, aiming his comment at the younger man behind him who was also grinning.

Beca tried to control her breathing, she could feel her bones urging her to shift, to change, to take control. But she couldn't, she needed to suppress that urge, that need to protect. Chloe didn't know and she couldn't find out this way.

Beca took a step back and to the side, effectively forcing Chloe behind her, their hands still clasped. Her eyes remained trained on the two men in front of her, afraid that if she looked away for a second that it would be game over.

Chloe stood behind Beca, fear oozing out of every pore. She couldn't help but feel Beca's movements were familiar somehow and before she had time to really think too much about it she felt this overwhelming sense of calm wash over her. Then suddenly...

"Aghhh," Chloe screamed as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and yank her away from Beca. The brunette turned suddenly eyes landing on the scene of Chloe trapped under the hold of non-other than Brooke Walp.

"No," Beca growled, her eyes flashing in anger. Brooke simply grinned at her, a low evil chuckle escaping him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a party," he said, tears pouring down Chloe's cheeks as she stared pleadingly at Beca. The brunette felt her heart rate spike and she could feel the shift beneath her skin. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice.

Just as the ability to withhold the urge was beginning to break Beca heard it, the words that she needed to hear to finally let go.

 _We've got you covered..._

Chloe couldn't believe what transpired in the next five seconds. The small brunette girl who had been standing across from her, suddenly and without explanation, leaped through the air and landed on four paws right by Brooke.

The transformation and the sudden movement startled Brooke who relinquished his hold on Chloe who fell to the ground. The redhead stayed there unmoving, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

The wolf latched onto Brooke's arm and dragged him to the ground, knocking the rifle from his grip. The other two men made moves to get to him when suddenly five more wolves came leaping out of the surrounding area, cornering them.

Before they could reach to aim their guns, the two bigger wolves of the group, one a dark brown the other a dark golden colour, pulled a move similar to Beca and wrestled them to the ground, forcing the weapons out of their hold.

One of the other wolves, with a coat just slightly darker than Beca's made her way over to where Brooke was still being pinned to the ground.

 _Go, I've got him..._

Beca gazed up and watched as the other wolf latched onto Brooke, a paw resting against his chest, pinning him to the ground. Without another word, Beca slowly made her way over to Chloe, stopping a short distance from her and sitting down.

Chloe sat there, mouth agape as she tried to process everything. The wolf was sitting watching her, almost as if waiting for permission. The redhead sat up but kept her distance, her eyes scrutinising every inch of the wolf when suddenly...

"Bella..." she whispered as it finally registered in her mind and the wolf emitted a low bark as if to answer her question. Suddenly it all began to make sense. The connection she felt with Beca, the reason why she felt so familiar. Beca was Bella.

Chloe glanced down and sure enough, peeking out from the brown fur was the necklace Chloe had given the wolf when she was 12 years old. Reaching out a hand, she slowly began to sit up before climbing to her feet, staying low on her haunches as she reached out her hand closer and closer.

Beca stayed rooted to the spot until she sensed Chloe's defences beginning to drop. Slowly, as the hand got nearer, she reached up her snout and licked at the palm of Chloe's hand.

The redhead released a breath, that feeling of calm beginning to wash over her again, which she couldn't explain considering the circumstances they were in. Just as she was starting to gather her bearings, the wolves all bristled, taking on an alert stance.

The light gold wolf that had been stood in the middle of the area watching over everyone suddenly growled and it was enough to get Beca up on her paws. Before Chloe could question what was happening, Beca was pressing her head into Chloe's stomach and nudging her.

"Bella... Beca... wha..." it was all too confusing. Chloe didn't know what name to use and the nudging was too incessant for her to get a word out. Finally, when Chloe was up on her feet, Beca pressed her paws into the redheads thighs and barked at her.

 _Run, go back to the ranch, go..._

Chloe's mouth dropped open as a voice as clear as day, Beca's voice, resounded in her head. If she wasn't so terrified of what was coming she would've had a million questions, but gazing into the blue eyes of the wolf she had so loved since she was 12 years old, she could see the pleading look begging her to go.

"Wh-what about you?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering. Beca stood strong, her posture set as she looked up at Chloe releasing a bark.

 _Chloe go, please..._

With one last look at the wolf, Chloe turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Leaping over fallen branches and almost tripping numerous times in her haste to put distance between her and whatever she had left behind.

Once she reached the gate at Jefferson's Farm, she climbed over it and jumped down, dashing to her car. Her hands were shaking so badly she dropped the remote before finally unlocking the car. Tossing the bag in the back, she climbed into the drivers seat, sticking the key in the ignition.

Just as the car came to life, the adrenaline left Chloe's body and she gripped her steering, pressing her forehead against her hands and releasing the tears she had been holding in.

She had so many questions, about Beca, about Bella, about the last 6 years, and in that moment, she wasn't sure if she would ever get the chance. Putting the car into drive she took off for the ranch, hoping to see Beca and Bella again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe paced the living room floor. She had been home an hour and her mind was racing with a million questions, a million worries, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't slow it down.

She was completely and utterly restless. Every time she sat down she would bounce her leg up and down and have to get up again. Her thumb nail had been chewed to bits and she had spent so much time pulling at her hair, she eventually had to tie it up into a messy bun to prevent herself from pulling it from her scalp.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what she had just witnessed. Beca was a wolf. An actual, real life, wolf. Like, Twilight but in real life, wolf. More importantly, Beca was Bella.

The wolf that had pawed its way into her heart when she was 12 years old, the wolf that had saved her life on more than one occasion, was actually the girl Chloe had been crushing on, the very girl Chloe was now technically dating. Those thoughts penetrating her brain made her light headed the more she thought about them.

It was all beginning to make sense, the reason why Bella was so well behaved and seemed to understand commands, it was because she was actually half human. Bella may have had a wolf's physical appearance, but her mind was very much controlled by her human counterpart, by Beca.

No that wasn't right, they weren't two separate entities, Beca was Bella and Bella was Beca. All those years she thought she had been talking to a well mannered wolf, when the truth was she had been communicating her inner most thoughts and feelings to the very girl Chloe thought she was only just getting to know.

It explained why Beca was able to read her so well, because she had been observing Chloe, getting to know her, picking up on her habits and how to read her body language. Chloe almost felt like Beca had invaded her privacy, and it made her a little mad.

Chloe had told Beca things she never would've told her in her human form, at least not before they had started dating. She felt cheated. Beca had been given all this time to learn about Chloe while Chloe now felt like she didn't know Beca at all, at least not the real Beca.

But then the rational side of her brain kicked in and the counter argument formed in her head. How exactly do you explain to someone that you are in fact a wolf, without sounding completely and utterly delusional? Had it not been for the fact Chloe witnessed it with her own two eyes, she probably never would've believed it.

Then she thought about all those times Bella had rescued her, that Beca had rescued her. Beca, or Bella, god that was still confusing as hell, had been there to protect her since she was 12 years old. They had comforted her, kept her company. Although Chloe hadn't been actively involved in Beca's human life until more recently, in a way she always had been a part of her life.

Chloe felt incredibly safe with this person and part of her now understood why she had been developing such deep feelings for Beca, why that blanket of familiarity always wrapped around her whenever they were together, because for years, Beca had been her silent guardian, and more than that, her best friend.

This had drummed up a whole other concern for Chloe, what the hell had just happened? Where the hell was Beca? And was she okay?

The feeling of panic and anxiety began to grab hold and Chloe placed a hand against her sternum and tried to breathe through the tightening in her chest. She couldn't lose it, not now, not until she knew for sure that there was anything to worry about.

Suddenly, a familiar sound burst through the silence and Chloe turned her head towards the direction of her bedroom down the hall, her ears picking up the distinct sound of a wolf's howl and paws scratching against the window.

Bolting down the hall, she burst through the open doorway and ran to the window. There, standing outside was Bella, the wolf's tail wagging as she noticed Chloe. The redhead lifted the latch and pulled the window up and open.

Before she could say anything, Bella leaped through the gap, not giving the girl a chance to react or possibly refuse her entry. Chloe stood there and watched Bella for a minute and then crashed to her knees, wrapping her up in a hug. She could be angry later, in that moment she was relieved.

"You're okay," Chloe whispered in acknowledgement of the fact that the wolf had survived whatever had happened back in the forest. Eventually she pulled back and gazed into the eyes of the wolf, wondering where they went from there.

"A-are you gonna change back?" She asked, feeling weird about what she was even asking. Bella took a step back and walked over to Chloe's closet, pawing at the door. Chloe frowned, standing up and moving over to where the wolf had gestured to.

"What?" She asked, watching as Bella pawed the door again, so Chloe opened it up and watched the wolf creep inside and gaze up at the clothes hanging from the hangers inside.

"What? You wanna play dress up?" She asked in a confused tone, and Bella barked back. Just then it hit Chloe, if Bella shifted back into Beca she would be stark naked. Chloe rolled her eyes to herself and internally face palmed at how dumb she had been as she pulled down a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt for Beca, placing them on the ground.

"I guess I should give you some privacy?" She asked to which the wolf barked and tipped her head up and down as if to nod. With the confirmation she needed, Chloe left her closet and closed the door over, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, clutching it with both hands as she bowed her head and took a moment to clear her mind.

The next thing she knew, the door of her closet was opening and out stepped a timid looking Beca, her brow slightly sweaty from shifting and all the running she had probably done to get to the ranch.

"Hey," came Beca's whispered greeting and Chloe looked up at her, huffing out a laugh of indignation.

"That's it? That's what you say after everything that just happened?" Chloe spat.

"What do you want me to say Chloe? I'm sorry? Because we both know that's not gonna cut it," Beca replied, her tone low and serious. Chloe wasn't expecting this from Beca, she was expecting apologies and grovelling, she should've known better.

Beca wasn't the type of person to try and apologies away her behaviour like Chicago or any of the other jocks in a bid to forgive and forget until the next time around. No, Beca was too smart, too sophisticated for that kind of behaviour.

Still, Chloe could tell by Beca's tone that she wasn't playing around, if this conversation was going to happen it was going to be serious and honest, and Chloe wasn't sure she was ready to know everything just yet.

But a much bigger part of her couldn't hold back. She had to know the story, she needed to know the truth. She had just found out that two of the most important things in her world at that point and time, were one in the same and she needed to reconcile that before she could even think about moving forward.

"That night, the night Bella..." Chloe trailed off and glanced up at the other girl, "the night you showed up, that wasn't a coincidence was it?" She asked.

Beca glanced up, her eyes connecting with Chloe's instantly, as if they could've sought them out in a crowded room. Taking a few steps back she leaned against the edge of Chloe's study desk, her mind already travelling back in time through the rolodex of memories she had stored up.

"The first time was an accident. I'd been hunting with the rest of my pack out at Jefferson's field. You were there with your family, out by the lake," Beca explained, and the memory began to flash before Chloe's eyes.

She remembered that day, it had been her eldest brothers birthday and her dad had brought them out to the lake to fish and camp out. It was one of her happiest memories of the family all together before high school graduations and college began to spread them out across the country.

"You just, you looked so happy. I saw you, with the rabbit, the one with the broken leg," Chloe smiled a little at that memory, of talking to her dad and pleading with him to make a splint to help the animal heal.

"Most people would've killed it and put it out of its misery, but not you. You saw that there was a chance that it could be helped. You batted those eyelashes and before you knew it, your dad had cut up some twigs and twine and fashioned a splint."

Beca chuckled at the memory of little Chloe Beale cuddling the little rabbit as Jack Beale straightened out its leg. That was when she saw Chloe's true heart for the very the first time.

"That was it, that was the moment when I knew I had to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even at 12 years old you were demonstrating to the world just how pure of heart you were and I knew I had to protect that from anything that could try and taint it. By that time I had already seen so much darkness within the human world, you were a beacon of light, and I wasn't going to let anything diminish that light."

Chloe swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat, unprepared for the emotions Beca's response would drum up. She was an emotional person by nature, but she wasn't going to allow her emotions to escape just yet, she couldn't, they would overwhelm her and she wouldn't have the strength to continue this discussion.

"That was months before the coyote attack, are you telling me you spent all of that time watching me?" She asked, and Beca simply nodded her response, raising her left hand up and gripping her right bicep, rubbing at it in a show of nervousness.

"Yeah," Beca whispered, her eyes downcast, no longer able to look at Chloe due to feeling too exposed. The redhead now knew her deepest secret and the level of vulnerability Beca now felt made her feel increasingly uncomfortable, but she knew she needed to continue on so that they could get past it.

"Every night, while my pack were hunting, I would pass by the ranch and keep watch for a little while, just to make sure you were okay. When you would go inside at night after helping your dad with the horses I would leave. I was never supposed to reveal myself to you but when that coyote showed up, I couldn't hold back, I had to do something. From that point on there was no going back."

That night, the night that had changed Chloe's life, suddenly held more meaning. She thought that had been the night she had been introduced to her protector, only now she knew that wasn't the case at all. She'd had a silent guardian for much longer than she had realised.

Bella had cared for Chloe long before they had ever interacted and her feelings towards the wolf were still as strong and as clear as they always had been. What she was struggling with, was the human side, Beca.

This girl who had for the longest time, been on the sidelines of Chloe's life, always there but never really involved, a girl who had known more about Chloe than she had dared to let on, that was the side Chloe was struggling with.

Because she felt cheated. Beca had used her wolf side to infiltrate Chloe's life, to gain access to her inner most thoughts. She almost felt violated in a way. Had Beca used her wolf side to her advantage in order to gain access to Chloe's life? Was it all a lie? Was she just trying to get Chloe into bed?

No, no, Chloe couldn't believe that even if she wanted to. Because although she felt somewhat conned by Beca, something deep inside of her told her that the girl who had spent so many years by her side, protecting her, keeping her safe, could never do something so deceitful. Beca was Bella, would she have really spent all that time protecting her just to hurt her?

"So, all that time we knew each other at school, all that time you were there but never really tried to build a meaningful friendship, what was that about? You keeping your distance? Trying not to be exposed?"

Beca exhaled a deep breath because although she could hear in Chloe's voice that she wasn't trying to be cutting towards Beca, she could sense that the redheads defences were on high alert and that part of her was trying to nip at Beca a little bit and she didn't want to lose her cool. Not before she had a chance to explain everything.

"I couldn't let myself get involved in your life because I cared too much about you. Wolves they, we feel things differently to humans," Beca tried to explain and Chloe frowned at this.

"What's that supposed to me?" She shot back, feeling like Beca was belittling her ability to feel. Beca rubbed at her temples and shook her head.

"No that's not..." she trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain what it was she was trying to say.

"Wolves don't fall in and out of relationships the way humans do. We don't spend our time dating more than one person to find the one that we believe is right for us. We don't fall in love over and over and over again. From the day we're born we are destined to find one soul who we will connect with on a level much deeper than any human connection known to man."

Chloe sat there, her heart beating out of chest when all of a sudden she felt this warmth surrounding her, wrapping around her like a comfort blanket, calming her racing heart. She had felt this before when she was with...

As if she had connected the dots to a really complicated puzzle, Chloe's head snapped up towards Beca and as realisation dawned on her, she found herself standing up and backing up away from her, putting more distance between them.

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no," Chloe mumbled as she dropped her head into her hands. Beca stood there watching for a moment, conflicted between staying put and respecting Chloe's space and breaking that barrier to try to offer some form of comfort. Eventually the longing to be near her won out and she began to bridge the gap.

"Chloe," Beca said, her tone low and calm as she steadily approached, arms raised up to indicate that she wasn't a threat, "Chloe it's okay, just listen to me, it's okay."

Chloe lifted her head, gazing at Beca, a tear slipping down her cheek as the emotions of the moment began to overwhelm her. She gazed deep into Beca's eyes, looking for an answer, the one that would confirm what she had just realised, and then she saw it.

It was faint, as if being withheld, but the slight glimmer of a tear in Beca's eye resonated with Chloe's spiralling thoughts, it was almost like whatever Chloe felt, was reflected in Beca.

"It's me," she whispered, finally having resigned herself to the answer that had been right in front of her all along. Beca swallowed thickly as she watched Chloe's face morph into one of understanding.

"The one soul a wolf is destined to find, it's me," Chloe replied, her hand coming up to rest over her chest, "I'm your soulmate."

Beca bowed her head and after a slight moment of hesitance, nodded to confirm that Chloe was right. The redhead raised her hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy at the revelation and moved back to her bed to sit back down. Again she felt a warm feeling creeping up around her and she held her hand up to Beca.

"Stop! I know it's you so whatever it is you're doing, just, stop," she demanded, and Beca closed her eyes and took a step back, making her way back over to the desk she had been sat upon. Chloe watched her for a moment, gathering her thoughts, trying to settle the noise in her head.

"What is that anyways? That thing..." she tried to ask, hands gesticulating as she tried to find the words to explain. Beca seemed to catch on though and crossed her arms over her chest as she explained.

"Pheromones. It's like a scent except instead of smelling it you can feel it. It's personal to each wolf. When we emit it, we can create a sense of calm or ease for other wolves or people around us, as long as there's an emotional or mental connection," Beca explained, indicating to Chloe that the connection had be two ways.

The redhead had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that she had held a deep love for Bella since she was a kid, and that her affection for Beca had been growing by the day. But it still didn't ease her mind of the turmoil it was currently living through.

"Why keep your distance for so long? Why change now? You kept me at arms-length, only approaching me as Bella. What changed?" She asked, needing to know the answer so that she could put her mind at rest.

Beca gazed up at her through hooded eyes, the anguish she felt at having pulled Chloe into this mess playing on her mind. Gail had been right, she should've kept her distance. But she didn't, now she owed it to Chloe to at least be honest.

"Because I couldn't stay away," Beca whispered, almost feeling ashamed at how weak she had been, and Chloe seemed to sense this as her face turned to one that seemed to sympathise with what Beca was going through.

"I tried so hard to keep my distance, to stay away from you. But that night, the night I revealed myself as a wolf, the night you approached me for the first time. It formed a connection, one that I haven't been able to walk away from," Beca explained, her voice thick with emotion, and Chloe just sat there, completely enraptured.

"I fought it for years, I tried to stay away from you. But I saw how much you cared about Bella and I knew I couldn't just disappear. I… I didn't want to. The longer I stayed the harder it became to remove myself from your life, so I started to give in. I couldn't be on the sidelines anymore, I couldn't watch you fight off one loser after the next, I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted..." Beca trailed off, her mouth bobbing up and down as she debated whether or not to speak the words on the tip of her tongue.

Chloe sat there on the bed, gazing up at Beca, seeing the conflicting emotions. With every word the brunette spoke, another piece fell into place for Chloe and the turmoil in her head began to fade out. All of Bella's actions made sense, all of the times she had felt close to Beca, even before she really knew her, made sense.

The more Beca spoke, the more the lines between wolf and human began to blur for Chloe to the point that she was beginning to see Beca and Bella as a single entity, like they had been all along. The ache in her chest from the perceived betrayal dissipated.

Beca had saved her from the coyote, Beca had intervened and saved her from Chicago, Beca had been her guardian angel. The wolf who had dedicated her life to protecting her, even at the expense of her own happiness, was the girl standing before her now.

Chloe had always dreamed of finding the one. That person who would sweep her off her feet and love her unconditionally, who would care for her without stifling her, lift her up instead of holding her down. Little did she realise, what she had been dreaming off all that time, had been right in front of her all along.

"Wanted to what?" She asked as she stood up from the bed and slowly began to narrow the distance between them. Beca gazed down at the floor, unable to speak. If she spoke the words sitting on the tip of her tongue there was no going back. Suddenly she felt two hands cup her face and lift her head.

"Wanted to what?" Chloe asked again, gazing deep into Beca's eyes. The brunette felt the last of her resolve break and she released a breath.

"I wanted to be the one to love you."

Chloe caressed Beca's cheeks with her thumbs, looking into her eyes checking for any sign that what she had said was a lie. When she found nothing but the truth, she leaned in and kissed Beca with everything she had.

Beca rested her hands on Chloe's hips and kissed her back, her head spinning from the turn of events. This wasn't how she had expected things to go, but the feeling of being kissed so passionately by the girl she had been pining after for so many years, was enough to make her forget about it.

Chloe could feel herself getting caught up in the moment, but she didn't care, she needed this, needed to feel that Beca was genuine. After everything she had found out that night, this was definitely a better change of pace. Lowering her hands from Beca's face, she trailed them down her front, slowly sliding them around her sides.

"Agh," Beca cried out, breaking the kiss and raising her hand to grip her side over where Chloe's had been lingering. Chloe pulled her head back in confusion until she gazed down and noticed what was wrong. Lifting her hand, and by default Beca's, she noticed that there was blood seeping through the shirt she had lent to Beca.

"Oh my God you're bleeding," Chloe exclaimed as quickly grabbed a hold of the hem of the t-shirt and began to lift it up against Beca's protestation. What Chloe had been expecting were bruised ribs and a gash of some description.

Instead what she found was a wound that had been stitched back together, bleeding from where some of the stitches had been stretched and pulled.

"Wha.." Chloe had started to say, only to be cut off as Beca gazed up.

"I didn't bruise my ribs falling down stairs," Beca said, as Chloe's brow furrowed waiting for her to elaborate.

"I was chased down by hunters, those guys that came after us tonight. They tried to shoot me, this was as close as they could get. I managed to escape and my aunt patched me back up. I must have pulled some in the rumble."

Chloe's breath caught in her chest at the idea of Beca running for her life, coming within mere inches of losing it. That was when she realised there was so much more she still had to learn. She reached down her hand and gently caressed the skin around the wounded area.

"We have some bandages and hydrogen peroxide in the kitchen. I can't sew you back up but I can clean it and patch you up until your aunt can fix it," Chloe offered, and Beca nodded, knowing that she needed to at least keep the cut clean to stave off infection.

As Beca stood up from the desk she had been leaning on, Chloe stopped suddenly, reaching down and lacing her hand with Beca's. The brunettes gaze flickered down before looking back up again waiting for Chloe to make the next move.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about, and I know I don't fully understand everything just yet. But I want you to know, I'm willing to learn, or at least try."

Beca stood there, taking in what Chloe had said. She knew that it was dangerous. She knew that she should just cut ties and let Chloe walk away now while she still could. But she also knew that after everything Chloe had witnessed that night, there was no way back, not really.

In that moment Beca realised that the safest place for Chloe, was by her side, and she was damn well going to make sure she was safe. So, with a nod of her head, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and sealed their fate.

 _Okay..._

Chloe shuddered slightly as she heard Beca's voice as clear as day, though her mouth hadn't moved. Yet another thing they needed to talk about.

"Yeah we're really gonna need to talk about, that, whole situation," Chloe replied gesturing between her head the other girls. Beca went to say something and then just stopped herself, realising that she had communicated telepathically yet again.

"Sorry...," she replied. With that they made their way out of Chloe's bedroom and to the living room. It was going to be a long night...


	9. Chapter 9

"Agh," Beca hissed as the peroxide came in contact with her wound. Chloe winced and gazed up at her with an apologetic expression.

After leaving Chloe's room, they found themselves perched at the kitchen table, some first aid supplies scattered about as the redhead tried to make do with what she had so that the wound wouldn't become infected.

Beca shot her a half hearted smile to tell her it was okay, but it turned sour again once the stinging sensation from the peroxide made its presence known. Chloe worked quickly but diligently as she cleaned and then wrapped Beca's wound, disposing of the bloodied cotton balls in a plastic bag before dumping them in the bin.

"It should be okay for now, but you should really get your aunt to fix it up, or go to a hospital, just to be safe," Chloe said as she stood by the kitchen table, hands resting on the back of the chair she had been sat on a moment ago. Beca shook her head as she readjusted the tshirt she was.

"I can't go to a hospital. They'll run blood tests to check for infection and the abnormalities in my DNA will raise suspicion. Plus, I would have to explain what happened and how I got stitched up. It's too risky."

Chloe rubbed her brow as the information swirled around in her mind. Of course, if Beca was a wolf then obviously her DNA would be mutated.

"Right, sorry. I guess this is part of the whole learning thing," she said, and Beca just dipped her head to acknowledge what Chloe had said.

They remained there in relative silence for a moment, neither quite sure how to proceed. The kiss in Chloe's room had been pretty intense, but they both knew that it probably shouldn't have happened. They got caught up in the moment, but they couldn't allow it to happen again until they had properly discussed everything.

Eventually, Beca sat forward in her chair and regarded Chloe with an intensity the redhead had never seen before. The brunette sighed.

"Look, I know you said you were willing to learn, but it's not too late to back out. If this is too much, just say the word and I'll go. I'll never bother you again."

Chloe could hear the words Beca was saying and part of her couldn't stand it, because she could tell that the last thing Beca wanted to do was walk away, and truth be told, the very thought of never seeing Bella, of seeing Beca again, made her sick to her stomach.

"NO!" She declared rather loudly before realising how hasty she was in her response.

"No, I... I don't want that. I just, this is all a lot to take in. Can we just, can we slow things down maybe?" She asked, looking to Beca who was listening intently.

"I just, I feel like this is all happening so fast and I need a minute to catch my breath. Clearly I have a lot to learn and I don't wanna be caught off guard again. So can we just, slow down, breathe, get used to everything?" She asked and Beca nodded her head.

"Of course. Chloe, I'm not going to pressure you into anything. This is a lot to take in. The fact that you're still standing here talking to me is more than I could've even hoped for. If slow is what you need then slow is what we'll do."

Chloe nodded her head to indicate that she was good with that, feeling a little more at ease knowing that they were on the same page and that there was no rush. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before gazing up at Beca again.

"My parents are away for the night, it's a friends anniversary. They're staying in a hotel in town so they can have a couple drinks and celebrate. If you want I can make us some tea and we can talk," she offered.

Beca observed her for a moment to see if she could spot any trace of uncertainty. She could feel that Chloe was anxious, but it was more out of nervousness than hesitance, so she shot her a small smile.

"I'd like that," she replied and Chloe gave her a shy smile and told her to make herself comfortable in the living room. Jack had been thoughtful enough to light the fire before he left and there was still a pretty much blaze coming from it.

Beca did as she was told and made her way to the living room, which happened to open out into the dining and kitchen area. It was nice, gave the house an open flow while also feeling homely.

The brunette gazed around the living room, staring at the various pictures on the walls before she came to a stop in front of the open fireplace, her eyes landing on numerous family photos on the mantle.

She smiled at the image of baby Chloe, and the many other photos of the redhead with her older siblings throughout the years. In the centre was a family portrait of all the Beales with beaming smiles on their faces. It made Beca ache for the family she had lost.

She didn't have brothers or sisters. As time moved on and they began to integrate themselves more into the human world, wolves rarely had more than one or two cubs due to the dangers of being hunted. That was why packs existed. To create a familial bond that could protect those unfortunate enough to be orphaned.

That was why Beca was lucky to have Gail, her last remaining blood relative. For years wolves had been hunted and slaughtered, even though they posed no threat. To the outside world they were blood thirsty animals, and that was why the animosity between humans and wolves could never be shifted.

The world couldn't accept their kind, weren't ready to co-exist with anything outside the norm. It was why they had to be so careful. They couldn't risk being exposed to the world around them, it would cause a frenzy, their kind would be wiped out.

It made Beca force out a sarcastic laugh when she thought about the fact that she herself had fallen for a human. Talk about making life more difficult.

"Oh God," Chloe remarked as she appeared in the living room, two steaming mugs of tea and an embarrassed look on her face as she realised Beca had been scanning through family photos. Beca found it adorable.

"Don't be embarrassed, you were adorable as a kid," Beca remarked, making her way over to the couch where Chloe was now sitting and taking a seat herself. They both took a sip of the peppermint tea Chloe had prepared and then sat in silence, not quite sure how to begin the conversation.

Seeing that Chloe was struggling to work out how to broach the subject of Beca being a wolf, the brunette decided to make things easier. She shifted her body so that she was sitting with her side leaning into the back of the couch, angled towards Chloe and took a breath to steady herself.

"Look, this doesn't have to be all that difficult. Whatever you want to know just ask. You already know my biggest secret, whatever you think you need to know just ask me and I will do my best to explain everything."

Chloe nodded at this, feeling relieved that she didn't have to hold back. There was so much she needed to know and understand and she had no clue where to begin. So she figured she would start with the basics.

"Okay, so when you shift..." she said, trailing off to wait and see if she had used the correct terminology, receiving a nod of the head from Beca, "into your wolf form, obviously you can do it whenever you want, like right now for instance." Again Beca nodded before going on to explain.

"Contrary to what tv and the movies would have you think, we don't just shift on a full moon or special occasions," Beca replied, "Being a wolf is who I am its not some separate entity that needs to be summoned up. I can shift as easily as I blink or breathe."

Chloe took that information in and stored it in her head, the first of many facts she was sure she would have by the end of the night.

"Does it hurt at all? I mean you're morphing you're body every time you shift, that's gotta have some effect?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious about the process. Beca thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"I mean, the first couple of times I shifted it hurt like a bitch cause my body had to adjust to it. And there was a brief period during puberty where it was a little achy cause of human growing pains. But for the most part, it's pretty effortless."

A lot of Chloe's first questions had to do with actually being a wolf and Beca answered all of them without hesitation.

Yes she ate wildlife, wolves had cravings that had to be catered to and human food just didn't cut it. It was engrained in her DNA, she didn't particularly enjoy it, but it had to be done to give her wolf side the sustenance it needed to thrive.

No she wasn't abnormally strong like the wolves in the Twilight movies. A little more sturdier and aggressive when in her wolf form but other than that she was just like an average human.

Yes she had peed and pooped in the wild as a wolf. Though why Chloe needed to know that was beyond her. She was pretty sure the redhead was just testing her to see if she really would answer any of her questions.

She did admit being a wolf made her much quicker on her feet and she had plenty of stamina, also due to being out in the wild so much, her core body temperature was higher than that of the average human, but those were the only physical or biological attributes that Beca possessed because of being a wolf.

Chloe filed every piece of information away in neatly organised folders within her own head, the key points highlighted for future reference. If there were ever a test, she was prepared.

Taking a sip of her tea, she lowered the cup to her lap, her free hand coming up to trace the rim as she mulled over her next questions.

"So the whole, being able to communicate mentally, I'm assuming you can all do that?" She asked. Beca nodded after taking a sip of her own tea.

"Yeah. Obviously because we can't vocalise in our wolf form, communicating telepathically is the only way for us to speak to one another. Doesn't matter where we are, whether we're in the same room or miles away," Beca explained, though Chloe frowned as something occurred to her from memory.

"But that night you first came over, you talked to you're aunt on the phone, couldn't you have just communicated that telepathically or does it only work when you're a wolf?" She asked, curious as to why Beca would bother if she had this ability.

The brunette licked her lips as she placed her mug down on the coffee table and then sat back, adjusting herself so that she was more comfortable.

"We can communicate that way in human or wolf form, as I said before our wolf and human are one in the same, it doesn't really change through transition," Beca said and Chloe nodded along as she waited for her to elaborate.

"But we also have to be conscious of our human form within a human setting. We put into practice using calls or texts to make it routine so that we fit in with the world around us. If we communicated telepathically all the time, it would start to look a little odd."

That made sense, Chloe thought as she cradled the mug between her hands. It also made her wonder how much effort went in to having to try and blend in. Between the thing with the phone and having to avoid hospitals, it seemed like a lot.

It kind of made her feel sad in a way. Beca had to essentially live a lie every single day. She had to avoid situations that could expose her and put into practice things outside of her norm in order to blend in. It seemed exhausting just thinking about it.

And there it was again, the feelings of sympathy towards Beca. In a situation like this she should've been furious, terrified even, but even though she still felt a little scorned at having just been made privy to the knowledge that Beca was a wolf and that wolves like her existed, she couldn't help but also feel pity, and worse worry.

After the events that had unfolded, she was aware of the fact that, throughout her life, Beca had been walking around with a target on her back. People wanting to cause her harm, not because of anything Beca had done, but because they didn't understand, didn't want to understand.

It also dawned on Chloe, that if Beca was a wolf, her parents had also been wolves. Which made her wonder what really happened? Had it simply been an accident? Some unforeseen circumstance that couldn't have been avoided? Or where they victims of the very danger that currently weighed heavily over Beca's existence?

Part of her wanted to ask the question, so that she could clarify Beca's background and understand her more. But then she thought back to that day on the ledge, the day she found Beca in tears, mourning for the parents that had been so cruelly ripped away from her and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Whatever had happened, it clearly left a scar on Beca that would never heal. There was no way she could force her to answer something so deeply personally and, quite frankly, painful. She couldn't, not now, not while they were going through the process of learning, adapting and even trusting one another.

So she decided to take a different route and ask about something that had greater implications for her in terms of her presence in Beca's life. Setting her half empty mug of tea down on the coffee table, she sat bag and turned so that she was angled more towards Beca, crossing her left leg under her right and resting her hands in her lap.

"So the whole soulmates thing, is that, is it serious?" She asked, feeling a little weird about the whole concept. All she knew about soulmates was what she learned from crappy teen soap operas. Something that was created to give people a romanticised idea of what love was.

Beca swallowed thickly, because she knew the answer to Chloe's question could make or break them. In her world, finding your soulmate was a very big deal, bigger than marriage. In the human world it was something that only existed in fairy tales.

"Honestly?" She asked, and at Chloe's nod to confirm that honesty was the policy, Beca huffed out a breath, "it's about as serious as it can get."

Chloe sat there, eyes wide and mouth bobbing up and down, trying to form an answer, but she couldn't seem to find the words to communicate her jumbled thoughts so Beca jumped in and continued to explain.

"Like I said before, in our world, we're destined to form one true connection. When we find that one mate, it's for life."

Chloe's breath almost stuttered in her chest as she heard what Beca said. Life was a pretty long time, and Beca had already explained how wolves don't form multiple connections. They didn't break up and just fall in love again. She swallowed as she really thought about what that meant.

"So, what you're saying is, you find your mate, you bond, fall in love and that bond is sealed forever," Chloe reiterated as if making sure she had it right in her head. Beca tipped her head yes and Chloe continued.

"So what happens if the bond is broken or your mate doesn't reciprocate, do you just wallow in self pity for the rest of your life never to love again?" Chloe asked in a joking tone which quickly faded out when she saw the serious look on Beca's face as the brunette glanced up into her eyes.

"Pretty much," Beca replied, her gaze although serious, holding a little tint of sympathy for Chloe.

The redhead couldn't believe it, sure she'd heard of Romeo & Juliet syndrome, people buying into this idea of the one and happily ever after, never to love again once their true love was gone. But the reality for humans was much different.

Humans had an innate ability to fall in and out of love over and over again. The idea of the one and happily ever after coming from fairytales and religious ideology that tried to pigeon hole them into believing that the collapse of a relationship was somehow a sin, and that even if unhappy, you grin and bear it, because you made a commitment, a vow, and you must stick it out.

Sure there were people out there who found that one person they spent the rest of their lives with, but with the changing times more and more people were beginning to realise that relationships weren't necessarily forever, and that as humans we can fall in love over and over again.

As optimistic and hopeful as Chloe was perceived to be, she was also a realist. Sure there were couples like her parents who would probably spend the rest of their lives together, but she was also aware of the fact that the were many other people out there who had been through multiple divorces or breakups.

She believed that even marriage in itself was an often times over romanticised view on what relationships should look like. But the reality of what humans were capable of was far different from what marriage expected of people.

People were capable of falling into deeply intense relationships within weeks of being with one another, but they were also capable of falling out of that relationship or watching it go up in flames just as quickly. There were people who spent decades being in love with another person, only for that relationship to come undone and find themselves married to someone else they had been with for a far shorter period of time.

That's the thing about love, it doesn't make sense. How can you spend years learning to fall in love with one person but fall in love with someone else at a much faster rate?

People often put it down to things like having more in common, or being so different that they learn from one another or whatever, but the truth was far more compelling because love was an anomaly. One that could not be explained or put in a box with specific reasons. Love was just love.

Chloe truly believed that one day she would find someone to fall in love with and have a family. That was something she desired regardless of whether the person she shared that with was destined to be by her side forever or not.

The thing about Chloe was, she believed in loving and being loved, whether that was found in one person or multiple people over a lifetime. She wasn't one for trying to force love into one single lane because that was what was expected. No, Chloe would take love in whatever way it came and went. Because wasn't it better to have loved and lost than never to have been loved at all?

Love was too complicated to spend an entire lifetime fantasising about 'the one'. Chloe didn't want to waste all that time trying to fit herself into a box or conforming to some ideology, she just wanted to allow it to happen when it was supposed to.

If that meant she had one love of a lifetime or multiple great love stories then so be it. As long as there was love, then that was all that mattered. It was the great thing about being human, the ability to love over and over again and to spread that love.

For Chloe, she valued other things in a relationship, not just the being in love element. She craved affection and the feeling of being safe with someone in her most vulnerable state, longed for trust and honesty, someone who could be her best friend as well as her lover, because that way, even if the relationship ended, she still had that bond. If she had those things in life then she believed it didn't matter if the relationship lasted in its romantic form because it could be moulded into something else. She could move on and find that romance if she so wished in someone else while maintaining a different kind of relationship with her previous loved.

Which was why she was sort of struggling with what Beca told her. Sure the idea sounded romantic, finding that one person who would love you until the day they died regardless of whether or not those feelings were reciprocated. But on the other hand, it also sound painfully lonely.

The thought of being rejected by a mate, or worse, losing a mate early on in life and being destined to never find that connection again. Chloe didn't think she could do it. The thought of love ceasing to exist, to never experience that feeling again, it was unfathomable.

It was the reason she herself had such a different view on love to many of her peers. Why she didn't want to consign herself to the idea of being so hopelessly in love with one person that losing them would stunt her ability to love again.

It made her heart ache for Beca, the thought that she was stuck with that curse hanging over her head. Then something even more intense hit her square in the chest.

Beca had confirmed that Chloe was in fact her mate, and that in itself was enough to make her heart race. Sitting forward on the edge of the couch, Chloe rested her elbows on her knees and began rubbing her temples.

Did that mean if she rejected Beca, the the girl sitting next to her would live the rest of her life alone? Was she solely responsible for the brunettes happiness?

Beca must have sensed Chloe's internal panic as she edged herself closer to the redhead while still keeping a respectable distance.

"Chloe stop, don't put pressure on yourself over this. I meant what I said, I'm not expecting or asking anything of you. If you want me to walk away I will, no harm no foul," Beca stated as calmly as one could given the circumstances. But Chloe was already shaking her head.

"Yeah for me, but what about you? I walk away and I start over again but you...," she stopped and shook her head to herself, she just simply could not wrap her mind around the implications of what being Beca's mate meant.

As far as Chloe was concerned they were simply dating, feeling things out. But in Beca's wolf world, she was already destined to be far more than that.

Beca had been caring for and protecting Chloe like a mate for years as Bella, that was pretty obvious. Even the way Beca had been while they were getting to know each other, navigating the whole dating thing, had been oddly more caring and protective than Chloe was used to compared with previous experience.

Whether Chloe liked it or not, Beca was already giving into her primal desires, she had no choice, it was a part of who she was. But Chloe was simply a human, how was she supposed to give in to something that wasn't in her nature?

Except, maybe it was. She couldn't deny that what she had been feeling for Beca in the last couple of months, through their friendship, through dating, had been far more intense than anything she had ever felt before.

There was a longing, something inside of her that kept pulling her towards Beca. It wasn't just a simple crush or feelings of care or love, it was deeper than that. Ever since she was a kid, since the day she met Bella, she had felt this indescribable connection that went beyond being on the same wave length.

Now she was starting to understand, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together. The night Chloe and Bella first crossed paths, her destiny was sealed. She was destined to fall in love with Beca Mitchell.

The very thing Chloe thought wasn't possible, something that was supposed to be a fairytale idea, was slowly becoming her reality. She couldn't say that she was deeply in love with Beca, because her feelings of love were still growing, but she couldn't deny that there was something more than just simple friendship between them.

She cared about the wellbeing of Beca and Bella more than she cared for most people in her life with the exception of her family. The signs had been there all along but until now, the reasons why had never been more clear.

Her soul was intrinsically intertwined with another, no matter what happened next, she would always care for Beca, she would always feel that pull. The question she needed to ask herself was whether or not she was prepared to give in and commit herself to it, or would she fight it.

Chloe turned to Beca, she could see the earnest look in the brunettes eyes, the very one that told her that if she did decide she couldn't commit herself to Beca in that way, to even trying, that she would indeed walk away, even if it mean sacrificing her own happiness.

That was what told Chloe everything she needed to know. No one had ever cared that much about her wants, her desires, yet Beca cared whole heartedly.

She needed to try, she needed to explore these feelings that were beginning to overflow inside of her. Beca was prepared to go slow, was readily prepared to do whatever Chloe wanted. All she needed to do was trust that if she chose to go down that road, to explore everything she had just learned, that Beca would be there.

"This connection, or bond, the fact that I'm human, is it different for me than it is for you?" She asked and Beca shook her head.

"No. Once a connection is formed how we feel it is no different. You'll feel it just as intensely as I do. You would be able to feel what I'm feeling just like I can feel what you're feel. It would be like one soul inhabiting two bodies."

Chloe nodded as she allowed what Beca said to settle in. Then her brow furrowed as something sprang to mind that she needed answering.

"You said that if a connection between a wolf and a mate is broken, that they never fall in love again, but what about humans, I mean me, what would happen to me? Would I just simply move on?" She wondered and Beca thought about it for a second before answering, summoning up the knowledge that had been instilled in her by Gail.

"If you chose to break the connection then yes. But if it were a case of the connection being broken outside of our desire or control, I honestly don't know," Beca answers and Chloe seemed confused by the answer, so the smaller girl elaborated.

"A wolf mating with a human is very rare, there aren't a lot of known cases throughout our history," Beca explained, "all of this is as new for me as it is for you."

Chloe sighed. Not only was she stepping into a world she didn't really understand, but she had just discovered that she was also an anomaly. Cause heaven forbid anything should be simple.

Beca leaned forward and carefully rested her hand over Chloe's, it made cerulean blue eyes gaze back at her questioningly.

"Chloe, this is serious and potentially life changing. Whatever you decide, you need to be one hundred percent sure it's what you want. If there is even a hint of doubt then please walk away now. Don't do this to yourself."

Chloe sat there and turned her attention to the open fire, staring deep into the burning flame. It was almost like a metaphor for everything she had been feeling the last few months, the growing desire she felt to have both Beca and Bella in her life.

The intense burn of her feelings, it was like someone just kept pouring gasoline until the flames grew higher. Chloe was no longer in control of how she felt, her feelings had taken on a life of their own and they were all being channelled toward the girl sitting next to her.

It was in that moment Chloe realised that, even before she had found out about Beca and Bella, she had been all in, and even the unsettlement of finding out the truth hadn't changed that.

She wanted to know Beca, needed to know all of her and she wanted the feelings she was currently feeling to stay and never fade away. Chloe was holding the dice, she had to choose whether or not to gamble with her heart.

One last look at Beca, and she knew the answer, no matter what happened from that moment on, her heart was safe.

"I'm in."

Beca gazed deep into Chloe's eyes, the breath leaving her lungs at those words. She stared deep down into Chloe's soul, seeking an ounce of doubt, but there was none, and it made her heart soar, her wolf howl. Her mate was choosing her.

And there was that pull again. Before Chloe knew it, she was inching closer, eyes darting down to Beca's lips, closing shut just as their lips connected and it felt like they had sealed their fate.

Once they separated, Beca brought her hand up to caress the side of Chloe's face and gave her a warm smile, the kind that made the redheads heart beat a slow, steady contented rhythm. Chloe released a relaxed breath as she gazed back at Beca, and she felt a longing for something else.

"Beca, can you do something for me?" She asked and the brunette nodded her head, a whispered anything leaving her lips.

"Can you shift?" She asked and Beca furrowed her brow, wondering where this was going and Chloe quickly explained.

"I just, I need to reconcile the two images in my head, I need to see you as one so that I can see it for real and not in the heat of the moment. Please," She asked.

Beca nodded her head, understanding Chloe's request. It wasn't a need for Chloe to have Bella over Beca, it was about finally seeing them as one single entity, of being able to align that image in her own mind so that she no longer viewed them independently of one another.

"Okay. But I need you to do something once I shift," Beca said and Chloe tipped her head to indicate that she would do it.

"Once I transition, I'll need to leave and meet up with the others. I want you to follow me. I'll be at my house, Gail and the others will be there, we an help you understand our kind better. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

Chloe nodded and responded with a resounding yes. With that Beca stood up from the couch and moved back a little so that she was out of the way of the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, and right there in front of Chloe she changed.

The shift was quick, completed in a matter of seconds and before Chloe knew it, she was staring at her wolf. Beca padded back over to the couch, coming to a stop in front of Chloe and rested her head in her lap, sitting her rump down on the rug beneath her.

Chloe stuttered out a small laugh, tears welling up in her eyes as her mind finally saw the image it needed to see for everything to make sense. Bella was Beca, the head resting in her lap and had been doing so for all those years, was Beca.

Resting her two hands on the wolf's head, she began to stroke it like she always had in all the years they had known each other and a smile broke out on her face. Leaning down she pressed a long lingering kiss to the top of Beca's head.

 _Follow me..._

She heard the voice in her head and watched as the wolf stood up and backed up, Chloe nodding her head and watching as Beca ran towards the front door. Chloe stood up and jogged down the hallway, seeing Beca pawing at the front door and gazing back at her.

The redhead reached for the handle and opened the door, within seconds the wolf was gone. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Chloe allowed everything that had happened over the last few hours to finally flow through her system and release itself.

From that night on, her life was forever changed. She was about to embark on a journey into a world she hadn't been aware existed. It both terrified her and liberated her in equal measures but one thing she was certain of, Beca would be there to walk beside her every step of the way.

Grabbing her fleece lined denim jacket off the rack and picking up her purse and car keys from the table by the door, she locked up the house and dashed for her car, destination, Beca's house.

When she finally arrived at the big modern looking abode in the middle of the woods, she was mesmerised to see it up close in person. It was beautiful. Locking her car she made her way up to the front door and with a deep breath she knocked.

It took a quiet moment, but before she knew it, the door was opening, Beca smiling at her from the other side, fully dressed for the first time since their ruined date.

"Come in," Beca said, lifting her hand for Chloe to take, and the redhead linked her hand with Beca's and held on tight as she crossed the threshold into the house.

Beca led her down the hallway until they stepped into the open plan living room, Chloe gazing around at the five faces staring back at her.

"Chloe, this is my pack, or part of it," Beca said as she began making introductions. "My aunt Gail," she said, gesturing to the woman standing by the huge blazing electric fireplace.

"Luke," she said gesturing to the blonde man sitting on the couch, his foot resting on the coffee table. "Theo," she gestured toward the bearded brunette sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Beca turned her body towards the two armchairs.

"Serenity," She said, pointing to the woman strumming a guitar, and then finally she gestured toward the last of the group and Chloe could sense there was some tension by the other woman's gaze and Beca's delayed response.

"And Calamity," Beca finally said as she glared back at the short haired woman sitting with her arms folded watching the two of them with an expression that let everyone know, she wasn't impressed with the situation.

"Hi" Chloe waved looking to Beca for comfort and receiving a smile. As she turned back around, she saw Beca's aunt approaching and the woman came to a stop right in front of her.

"Get comfortable sweetheart. You've got a lot to learn," Gail grinned at her and Chloe swallowed thickly, feeling like she had just stepped into the lions den, or in this case, the wolf's den. But her anxiety was soon calmed as she felt a tight squeeze to her hand and then she felt reassured.

No matter what these people thought of her, Beca would protect her.

"I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 10

"She's my mate," Beca glared as she stood with a stiff posture, shoulders squared off against Calamity.

"She's a threat," came the anticipated reply, Calamity not at all happy about the current situation.

Chloe just sat on the couch staring up between the two. It was like watching a tennis match, the argument just going back and forth, back and forth until her head began to spin.

The others just sat watching with rapt attention. From the looks on their faces, these little arguments or disagreements were a common occurrence between the two women standing before her.

Whatever the reason behind it, she would find out later, for now, she was trying to wrap her head around everything else and watching Calamity waste time by picking a fight with Beca wasn't helping.

She looked towards Gail for help but the woman seemed to have an expression of resignation on her face, clearly she too had seen this kind of thing happen once too often and was running out of reasons to bother separating them.

But it was frustrating for Chloe. She came for answers, to understand their kind and what she was getting herself in for and instead, Calamity insisted on accosting her, going so far as to try and make her feel inferior.

It didn't take much for Beca to go on the defensive. Clearly whatever loyalty Beca had to her pack, came second to her mate. The moment the small brunette had leaped to Chloe's defence, the redhead felt something inside of become reinforced.

Beca was coming to her defence, had always been coming to her defence. For years the brunette had worked tirelessly to create a battle line between Chloe and anything that could hurt her. The consequence of crossing that line? An angry wolf who would do anything to keep her safe.

It seemed that line included pack members too. Chloe really didn't appreciate how hostile Calamity was towards her, considering she had shown up with every intention of doing something very few humans had ever dared to do before, acknowledge them, accept them.

Chloe had expected some resistance, considering what Beca had told her about the relationship between wolves and humans, but not to this degree. The others seemed at least prepared to hear her speak. But not Calamity, and to an extent, it hurt Chloe.

This pack was the only family Beca had left, she didn't want to see it come undone by her presence. She cared deeply about the woman standing before her, defending her honour, she couldn't bear to be the reason that Beca was left without a family of her own.

Based on the way the two woman before her were snarling at one another, she had a feeling if she didn't intervene soon, then that was exactly what would happen.

"Stop it!" She cried out, as she stood from the couch, hands coming between both women to separate them. Beca instantly backed down, her wolf willing to do whatever her mate wanted. Calamity wasn't so accommodating and instead fixed her glare on the redhead.

Stepping through the two women Chloe moved over towards the fireplace so that she was standing in front of everyone in the room. Gail sat back in her seat, arms crossed, watching intently at what was about to unfold.

"Look, I get that this whole situation is screwed up, believe me I get it. A couple of hours ago I didn't even know your kind existed, now I'm in a house I'm not familiar with talking to a bunch of people I've never before trying to come to terms with it."

Serenity tipped her head from side to side in a way that suggested she was somewhat understanding of where the redhead was coming from. Theo and Luke just sat and watched her.

"But, regardless of what you think of me, I care about Beca. I would never to do anything to expose her, or any of you by extension," Chloe reasoned, gazing at every one of them to show that she was being genuine.

"She has saved my life so many times, the least I owe her is the promise to protect her secret. And..." she trailed off, nervous about revealing feelings to a room full of people she'd never met before, but knowing she had to in order for them to take her seriously.

"Even though this is new, and we're still trying to work things out and take things slow, I really want to make this work," Chloe sighed, her eyes landing on Beca who was smiling warmly back at her.

"But even if it doesn't, even if this doesn't go the way we want it to, I want you to know, that I will never expose you to anyone, not even my family. Not without your blessing. You have my word on that."

Gail was gazing across the room at her with an unreadable expression, one that unnerved Chloe because she knew she was being studied, observed. The others seemed to be waiting for guidance from their elder as to how they should react and Calamity, she just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, because the word of a human can be trusted right?!" She spat, looking Chloe up and down like she were the scum beneath her shoe. Beca rounded on her in an instant.

"You shut your fucking mouth. If Chloe says she won't do it, she won't do it. She's not like other humans," Beca argued back, her jaw flexing as she tried to reel in her emotions, but Calamity wasn't backing down.

"Oh yeah, try telling that to your dear old mum and dad."

"ENOUGH!" Gail bellowed, standing from her chair and striding across the room in four thunderous steps. She came to a stop behind Beca and glared at Calamity.

"You need to go cool off. Leave, now!," she ordered, further fuelling the anger in Calamity, but the looks from her fellow pack mates told her she had overstepped the line.

Without a word, Calamity turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. Chloe watched on with sad eyes. Beca's head was down, shoulders slumped, but her hands were clenched into fists by her side.

Her heart ached, from the few conversations they'd had about Beca's parents, she knew that their death had caused unimaginable pain for the wolf. To actually see it inflicted upon her, it made Chloe long to reach out and pull her into a hug.

But as she watched on, she knew now wasn't the time. She saw Gail try to place a comforting hand on her nieces shoulder only for it to be shrugged off as Beca excused herself from the room.

Chloe glanced around at the remaining faces in the, unsure as to what to do now that Beca wasn't there to guide her. Was she supposed to leave? Stay? Sink into the floor and just disappear? Before she could think too much about it Gail approached her.

"Go to her," the woman said, flicking her eyes out towards the balcony off the kitchen down the hall. Chloe seemed confused for a moment and Gail sighed.

"You feel it. That urge, that need to be with her," Gail said and Chloe swallowed thickly because yes, she did. She felt it stronger than she's ever felt any desire to be with someone. In fact the only time she felt a longing as strong as what she was currently feeling, was when she would stand on her porch at night waiting for Bella to appear.

The redhead nodded, her eyes welling with tears as she thought about the other girl standing out on the porch alone, grappling with the pain of her past. Gail tipped her head to catch her eye.

"That's your bond. The more you give in to it the more you'll feel, the stronger the connection will be. Go to her," she instructed and Chloe didn't have to be told a second time as she tipped her head at Gail and then swiftly made her way down the hallway.

As she reached the kitchen she came to a stop, her eyes landing on the form of Beca standing out on the balcony, hands gripping the railing in front of her, the moonlight casting a glow around her, a stark contrast to the night sky.

The image reminded her of the picture in her room, the one of Bella howling up at the moon. In that moment Chloe thought about what it meant to know that Beca and Bella were one in the same. Did that mean she referred to Beca as such in both human and wolf form? Or did she continue to refer to her as Bella whenever she transitioned.

Part of her mourned the thought of never using the name Bella again when it had played such a huge role in her childhood and adolescence. But then she had come to accept Beca as a wolf, and she knew she would need to figure out the proper way to refer to her.

She knew to protect Beca's secret, that it wasn't conducive to be referring to a wolf by its true name. But she also felt weird about referring to a single entity by two names. It was another cog on this crazy machine she would have to figure out later.

Taking a step out onto the balcony, she quietly closed the double doors to create some sense of privacy between them and the people still within the house. She saw Beca raise her head, acknowledging that she was there but never turning to face her. Probably to hide the tears Chloe knew were rolling down her cheeks.

The redhead walked up to the rail and came to a stop, her front pressing against the glass steel framed barrier. She didn't say a word, just simply lifted her hand and placed it over Beca's, caressing it softly before gripping it, feeling Beca turn her hand and lace their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered as she wiped at her eyes. Chloe frowned as she gazed down at the girls slouched frame.

"For what?" She asked and Beca finally turned to face her.

"For walking out like that, for leaving you in there alone. I promised I would be there every step of the way and I just left you with a bunch of people you don't even really know."

Chloe shook her head with her free hand, yanked Beca's other hand that was still holding the rail into her own, stepping closer so that she was inches away from the woman standing in front of her.

"Beca, you stood up in that room and defended me against your family, your own _pack._ I don't know what happened to your parents and I'm not going to ask, but clearly it left a mark on you. What Calamity said was way out of line. I completely understand you needing to take a breather."

Beca solemnly nodded her head, thankful that Chloe was understanding of her situation. Gazing down at their joined hands Beca gave Chloe's a gentle squeeze before lifting her head, swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"I will tell, about what happened to them. I just, I need time. It's just, it's h-hard..." Beca trailed off, struggling against the tightness in her throat from her emotions trying to bubble their way to the surface. Chloe just shook her head and leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Hey, it's okay. Whenever you're ready, I'm here," Chloe whispered and Beca closed her eyes and nodded her head. Wondering how she could've gotten so lucky to have found a mate in someone like Chloe.

Down below, under the cover of darkness, Calamity watched the scene unfold, snarling and revealing her canines as she huffed out a breath through her snout and bounded off into the woods. Knowing that from that point on, the world around her kind, would never be the same again.

"I should really get going. My folks will be asking questions if they get home in the morning and I'm not there. Plus I'm pretty sure I left a bloody rag laying around and I'm not sure how to explain that one away," Chloe said with wide eyes, making Beca chuckle.

"You could always just say Bella showed up with some new battle wounds," Beca replied with a grin and Chloe just rolled her eyes, before her face turned serious.

"Actually, theres something I've been meaning to ask you. What do I call you now?" She asked, and Beca chuckled.

"I mean most people just call me Beca but if you wanna give me a pet name that's totally up to you." Chloe just shook her head.

"No, I mean, when you're a wolf what do I call you? I just, I don't wanna risk exposing you to anyone, not when there are hunters out there looking for you," Chloe sighed, the worry she felt rising up again in her chest, but she pushed it back down.

Beca obviously felt it as she stepped impossibly closer and softly gripped Chloe by the upper arms, rubbing them gently in a bid to create friction and generate warmth.

"Chlo, the hunters know who I am, who we are. They know I'm a wolf. The only reason they haven't exposed me is because they can't risk exposing themselves," Beca replied, and this instilled an even deeper fear in Chloe.

Would the hunters risk taking Beca out as a human? Beca decided that was a conversation for another night. There had already been enough discussed and they didn't need to go over everything that night. So Beca decided to answer Chloe's first question.

"You call me what you've always called me, Bella. But if we're alone, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

Chloe nodded her head, thinking about it for a moment and envisioning it in her head. Eventually she came to a decision.

"I wanna call you Beca, because that's who you are, who you've always been," Chloe acknowledged, bringing a smile to Beca's lips, "but I'll keep calling you Bella around my family, just to be safe."

"Okay," Beca replied, grateful that Chloe was being cautious about not exposing her secret. Again Chloe noted the time from the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen, she really had to get going. But Beca had something to do first.

"Hey, before you go, I wanna give you something," She said, as she laced one hand with Chloe's and led her inside the house, using the back stairs to avoid running into the others.

Once upstairs, she guided Chloe down the hall into her room. When Chloe stepped inside she was mesmerised by what she saw. Beca's room was more like a loft. There was an overhang to one side with a spiral staircase that lead upstairs where there was a personal library, a reading nook and an area with a guitar and baby grand piano tucked neatly away.

Downstairs was Beca's bed, a walk in wardrobe and a huge window that acted as a wall giving Beca the perfect view, the windowsill cushioned off with pillows and throw blankets acting as a secondary seating area. There was a study desk in the corner of the room next to the en-suite but from what Chloe could tell, it was mainly used as a drawing area

Beca basically had a home inside her home and it was stunning. Then something caught her eye. She walked over to the desk and gazed at all the drawings that were hanging on the wall. There, right in front of her eyes, was a lifelike portrait of her, black and white except for the stark contrast of the bright blue eyes gazing back at her.

"They were the first thing that caught my eye the first time I met you," came Beca's voice from behind her. Chloe turned around, a small smile on her face.

"Beca it's beautiful, I didn't know you could draw like that," she said, again assessing the detail of the drawing. Everything from every whisp of hair, the light freckles on her cheeks and even the scar on her forehead were right there in exact detail.

"Here," Beca said, feeling slightly awkward as she tried to get past the drawing and onto why they were there. She lifted up a small box and handed it to Chloe.

The redhead gazed at her curiously as she accepted the box and opened it up. She moved aside the paper that was concealing the contents and her breath caught in her chest when she saw what was inside.

Reaching in, she pulled out her hand to reveal a silver crescent moon pendent, a full moon with a turquoise stone set in the centre. Chloe was in awe of it.

"Oh my God, Beca, it's beautiful," she sighed, eyes transfixed on the item in her hands. The look on Chloe's face made Beca smile as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"It's been in our family for generations. My Dad gave it to me before..." Beca trailed off and Chloe instantly began to move the necklace and box back towards the other girl.

"Beca I can't take this, your parents gave you this I can't..." she tried to say but Beca cut her off, taking the necklace from her and opening the clasp, reaching up behind Chloe and fastening it so it was secure.

"Yes, you can. My parents gave me this to give to my mate when I found them. It's for protection. No matter where you are, if I can't get to you, someone from my pack will know if you're in danger and will come for you."

 _Beca, it's beautiful..._

 _Just like you..._

Chloe's eyes bulged out of her head as she looked up at Beca who was grinning at her.

"Oh my God, did we just..." She asked and Beca nodded.

"As long as you're wearing this necklace, you'll be able to communicate with me telepathically. If or when our bond is sealed, you'll be able to do it with or without the necklace. For now at least, you have a way to communicate with me when I'm, you know, a wolf."

Chloe couldn't believe it, she was mesmerised by the jewellery hanging around her neck. It was beautiful, more importantly, it held important sentimental value to Beca, and she was entrusting her with it.

"I'll keep it safe, I promise."

With that, the girls made their way back down stairs and headed for the door. Chloe said her goodbyes to the members of Beca's pack still remaining and then Beca escorted her to her car.

"Be safe," Beca said through the window once Chloe was situated safely inside. The redhead smiled at her and placed her hand over the pendent dangling from around her neck.

"Something tells me that won't be a problem," she grinned, and Beca snorted out a laugh and stood back, giving Chloe room to take off without running her over. She watched until Chloe was gone and then once she was out of sight, she made for the woods.

Chloe pulled up at the ranch, just in time for the clock to hit 3:30 in the morning. Thankfully she didn't have to get up for school, but she could still feel the exhaustion weighing her down.

Climbing out of her car, she trudged up the steps of her house and unlocked the door, stepping inside to find that the embers of the nights fire were still glowing enough that she could rustle it back to life if she chose to.

Rounding the coffee table, she picked up the clothes Beca had shed out of as she shifted into her wolf form and she quickly rolled them up and brought them down to the laundry room, dumping them in the wash basket.

Upon entering the kitchen, she gathered up the supplies she had left lying around and cleaned down the table and then gathered up the bloody rag and took it outside to the garbage, making sure to shove it right down into the rubbish so that it wouldn't be noticed.

When she was finally sure that everything had been cleaned up, she made her way down to her room and closed the door. She quickly changed into some PJ's and sat upon the edge of her bed, glancing down at the necklace that was still hanging from her neck.

Things had taken a dramatic turn in the part 24 hours and, even though she should've been overwhelmed, she found she was rather calm. Chloe had been given the privilege of stepping into a world humans were usually forbidden from knowing about.

It made her slightly giddy, to know that she had something that no one else, not even her peers could claim. Then her thoughts turned to a brown wolf, and the brunette girl who had changed her whole life.

Chloe wasn't sure what would happen over the days and months to come, but one thing she was certain of, Beca would make sure that Chloe was safe.

 _Goodnight Chloe..._

Came the voice of Beca, and Chloe grinned as she thought of her response.

 _Goodnight Beca..._

Off in the distance, a wolf sat upon an overlook, high up in the woods, gazing down at the ranch below. A small smile on its face as it darted off into the trees, knowing its mate was home safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe walked down the main hallway of the school, hand digging around in the bag hanging from her shoulder trying to work out what books she needed to keep and what books she needed to trade.

Once she made it to her locker, she dialed in the combination and opened the latch, pulling the door open and sorting through her books. She smiled when she caught sight of the wolf sticker hanging up on the door, thinking about how much things had changed in the last few days.

One minute her world was simple and, quite frankly, boring. Then, in the blink of an eye everything changed, whether or not it was for the better remained to be seen, but it definitely made things much more interesting.

 _Is there a reason you're smiling like an idiot?_

Chloe quickly turned and caught sight of Beca walking past her down the hall, a grin crossing the brunettes lips as she kept walking, heading for the music room. Chloe smiled after her and shook her head.

 _Might have something to do with a certain wolf. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?_

There was a beat of silence as Chloe continued sorting her books by period and then the response came and she chuckled under her breath.

 _Sounds vaguely familiar._

"What's got you grinning like a fool?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey saddled up next to Chloe. The redhead just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Nothing much, just thinking about something funny," she replied as her hand came up to rest over the pendent hanging from around her neck.

The movement caught Aubrey's attention who trailed her eyes down towards her best friends sternum, breath catching in her throat at the sight before her. Aubrey swallowed thickly, her face paling slightly as she gripped the books in her arms closer to her chest.

"I gotta go," She mumbled as she dashed past Chloe and down the hall, her two friends staring awkwardly after her.

"What's gotten into her?" Stacie asked and Chloe just threw her hand up and waved her off.

"I don't know and honestly I don't really care right now. I'm done giving her a free pass for her attitude. Until it changes, she can do her thing and I'm gonna do mine, without her judgments," Chloe replied and turned to find Stacie waggling her eyebrows at her.

"Does that include doing Beca?" The brunette asked, causing a deep red blush to creep up Chloe's neck.

"Stacie!" She growled before shaking her head in amusement and retrieving the books she needed for the next few classes, the two girls making their way to their world history class.

As Aubrey rounded the corner she spotted Chicago flirting with some Junior and quickly yanked him by the arm down the hall, shoving him into an empty classroom. Once inside he turned and glared at her about to say something when the blonde cut him off.

"She knows," Aubrey said, the words making Chicago gaze at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, slapping his leather clad arms down by his sides. Aubrey gazed over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in from outside and then stepped closer to him, gazing up with the most serious look she could muster up to ensure he understood.

"Chloe, she knows that wolves exist," she said and Chicago's face morphed to one of astonishment and then Aubrey swallowed and closed her eyes, unable to believe what she was about to say next.

"She probably knows about Beca. Which means it's only a matter of time before she finds out we're hunters."

Chicago brushed a hand through his hair and turned around staring out the window for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard. He turned to Aubrey and narrowed his eyes.

"How can you be sure? The last time I checked you two weren't exactly best pals so I find it hard to believe she just divulged a pretty big secret like that, especially considering how hung up she seems to be on that filthy animal."

Aubrey could see the veins in her cousins neck popping with rage at the mention of Beca and quite frankly it scared her. There had been countless times over the years where the blonde had almost had to physically restrain Chicago from lunging after the wolf to prevent him from causing a scene.

But she could tell that with everything coming to a head, with the hunters closing in on the pack, that it was just a matter of time before they finally enacted the revenge that his family craved. Chicago having an outburst would only mess everything up.

"The pendent she's wearing around her neck, it's an old ancient amulet that's been passed down within wolf packs for generations, usually from an Alpha to its mate. The only way Chloe could've gotten that amulet, is if Beca gave it to her and she wouldn't do that unless Chloe knew she was a wolf."

Chicago pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the oncoming headache the information was causing.

"So you mean to tell me that bitch isn't just a wolf but is the fucking Alpha wolf?" He shouted and Aubrey glared at him to keep his voice down.

"No, not yet anyways. Alphas don't assume the position of pack leader until they reach adulthood."

Chicago dropped his head and thought about it for a moment. At least that was something. If Beca was just a regular wolf she couldn't call on wolves outside her pack for help.

But if she were the Alpha, she wouldn't just rule her pack, but every wolf that may be in the area and every surrounding territory would be under her control. They would look to her for guidance, answer to her call.

Who knew how many wolves were roaming around? If they out numbered the hunters, not only would Chicago's family not be able to seek out the revenge they so craved, but they could possibly find themselves in a position where they went from being hunters, to the hunted.

"Yeah, and if Chloe's wearing that amulet you know what else that means?" He queried as he brushed past the blonde and headed for the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"She's already chosen a side, and it ain't ours," he said, casting one last glance at Aubrey before stepping out of the room completely.

The blonde stood there, realisation dawning on her that her friend had indeed unknowingly aligned herself in an ongoing war, one that Aubrey was beginning to realise was creating a rift down the centre of her world. If she thought she was losing her best friend before, she had definitely lost her now.

Later that evening, Chloe was brushing down the horses having gone for a ride with her dad, while John was hauling in feed when he noticed a familiar brown wolf hovering by the door.

"Hey Bella," John called out, a grin on his face as he saw his daughters face snap towards the door.

The wolf cautiously crossed the threshold and stepped inside but waited until Chloe had put the horse back in its stall before moving any further. Bella sat with her rump on the ground gazing around her at the two Beales working away.

Once Chloe was done, she closed the stall then wiped her hands down the sides of her riding pants before making her way over to the wolf and leaning down to stroke her head.

 _It feels weird petting you down like this in front of my Dad now that I know it's you_

Bella leaned into Chloe's touch, ear flickering at the feeling, John watching with an amused grin as he put away the bag of food he had been hauling around.

 _Imagine how I've felt all these years_

Chloe snorted out a laugh, quickly stopping herself when she remembered that her dad couldn't actually hear the conversation. John came to a stop next to his daughter and leaned down to rub the wolf's head.

"I saw you chasing off those coyotes the other day. Good job," he praised and Bella licked the inside of his hand to reciprocate the heavy petting she was receiving.

 _Really, you're licking my dad right now?_

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Bella, her hunched over body posture preventing her dad from seeing her facial expressions.

 _I could think of other things I'd rather lick_

Chloe instantly blushed at Beca's response and watched as the wolf lolled her tongue out the side of her mouth, a playful glint in her eye.

 _Keep it in your pants Beale, I'm talking about an ice cream cone_

Chloe rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow at the wolf and glanced up to find John now outside making his way towards the house. The redhead turned her attention back to Beca and leaned in close, hands cupping either side of the wolf's face.

"You don't fight fair Mitchell."

Chloe stepped around Beca and gestured with her head for her to follow her towards the house and the wolf trotted up beside her as they walked together. Once they reached the porch, they were greeted by the sight of Claire Beale sitting outside reading a book.

"Well you must have done something good, John's gone inside to get you one of his best steaks," Claire beamed as she reached out and stroked the wolf.

Bella sat her rump down again and accepted the gentle petting, Chloe perching herself against the wooden decking and watching on with a fond smile.

She couldn't help but wonder in that moment what would happen if her parents ever found out that the girl Chloe was currently dating, was in fact the wolf they had so happily accepted into their family over the years. The one that was currently allowing them to pet her down and shower with praise.

Would they accept the difference as Chloe had, or would they try to banish Beca from the ranch and effectively from Chloe's life. The mere thought of it made Chloe's skin crawl and Beca must have sensed her unease as the wolf got up and began to rub her body up against the redheads legs. Claire sat there shaking her head with a smile.

"It's unbelievable isn't it? The bond you two have. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life. How an animal that was built for the wild, could grow such a connection with a human," the elder Beale said with a sound of wonder in her voice. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and smiled down at the wolf.

"I guess Bellas just one of a kind," Chloe replied, looking down towards the wolf that was staring up at her with shimmering eyes.

"Here you go Bella, one prime steak for one prime wolf," Jack Beale called out as he stepped out onto the porch and placed down a plate with a fresh steak on it.

Bella sat there mouth watering and then turned back to gaze up at Chloe as if asking permission. Chloe on the other hand knew differently, Beca was wondering if the redhead was comfortable with her seeing to her wolf's needs now that Chloe knew about everything.

 _It's okay Beca_

Chloe communicated, reaching down and stroking soft brown fur.

"Go ahead," she said out loud, realising that her parents were watching and she needed to be conscious of not overusing the telepathic connection as a means of talking to Beca.

The wolf stood up and trotted over to the steak, leaning down and sniffing it for a moment before tucking in and taking generous bites.

Jack and Claire Beale stood watching with grins on their faces, an arm wrapped around one another's waist. The longer Bella was around, the more attached they became to the wolf, which Chloe hoped would be a good thing if the truth about Beca ever did come out.

Once the wolf was done, Bella trotted up to Jack and rubbed her head underneath his hand, giving it a small lick before sitting down in front of him.

"Aww, shes thanking you," Claire cooed. Chloe watched on with a soft smile on her face, her mind going over all the possible outcomes of her family knowing Bellas true identity.

She could envision one where they were shocked at first, maybe a little angry, but eventually came around to the idea and everything was fine, that was the scenario Chloe pinned most of her hopes on.

For now though, she would just work on her own relationship with Beca and figuring everything out day by day. As long as they kept it a secret, they could worry about everyone else later.

A howl sounded out off in the distance and Bellas head snapped to attention, Claire and Jack watching the wolf to see what it would do next. Bella approached Chloe and rubbed her face into the redheads legs softly and then pawed at her until Chloe crouched down. Once they were at eye level, Bella licked Chloe on the cheek.

 _I have to go. Gail and the others are going on a hunt_

Chloe leaned back and cupped each side of the wolf's head before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her snout.

 _Please be careful_

Chloe responded, fearful of what dangers could be lurking or whether hunters were indeed hunting the grounds. The wolf snuffed out a response and then bounded off into the woods, leaving Chloe with nothing but worry on her mind.

She knew that the wolves had to hunt, it was a primal urge they couldn't escape from, but the thought of them hunting while they themselves were being hunted scared her.

Chloe had seen the intense animosity the hunters held for Beca and her kind and knew that whatever they had planned for her, if they managed to see it through, it wouldn't end well. She just wished she could find a way to stop it all, or at least understand why they were so hell bent on causing such chaos.

Never in Chloe's life had she ever found herself in a position where she feared for the life of someone close to her and to say it was beginning to take of hold of her in a big way was an understatement.

The more she got to know Beca, really know her and all of her, the more she felt that connection take hold and she could already feel the bond beginning to deepen to the point of no return. The thought of diving off that cliff, of plunging into the great unknown with Beca only for it to be ripped away by hunters, was giving her plenty to worry about.

Chloe had never experienced feelings so intensely like she was now and there were times she felt in over her head. Was she too young to be taking on a relationship this serious? Was she setting herself up for potential heartache?

No matter the what if's, the thing Chloe always came back to was how she felt about Beca and how Beca made her feel. She had never felt more safe and secure, whether that was with Beca as a human or as a wolf.

Beca had a way of making Chloe feel like her equal, like they were two ends of a balancing pole that were perfectly aligned. As intelligent and as sophisticated as Beca was, she never made Chloe feel inferior or like she was somehow beneath her in some way.

She listened to everything Chloe had to say, no matter how mundane it may have been and always found ways to engage in the conversation, making Chloe feel heard and understood.

There was never a point in their friendship or budding relationship where Chloe was ever made to feel like she was anything other than important to Beca. The brunette always made time for her, challenged her in stimulations conversation that excited Chloe and opened her eyes up to new and interesting ways of just living life.

More importantly, Beca had displayed to Chloe the level of her loyalty. The night she introduce the redhead to her pack, Beca had gone head to head with people she considered family all for the sake of making sure Chloe felt accepted. The wolf had been prepared to fight anyone that questioned the redheads genuine nature and that meant the world to Chloe.

Knowing that there was someone out there that held her above everyone and everything else made her feel special. It was for that reason, she knew that no matter how tough it got, she needed to fight for whatever she and Beca had and she needed to prepare herself for whatever was to come. Because if there was one thing Chloe was sure of, she wasn't walking away willingly.

When Saturday rolled around, Chloe made her way to Jefferson's Farm having agreed to go on a hike with Stacie. She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend time with Beca, but she knew she'd been lagging in her best friend duties

Stacie understood of course, she'd never seen Chloe this content in a relationship before and was more than willing to make concessions if it meant the redhead was happy, but they hadn't had proper best friend time in a while and she was eager to reconnect and just catch up.

Pulling up at the farm, Stacie was already waiting, two styrofoam cups of coffee in her hands, emitting hot steam through the small mouth piece in the cap. Chloe smiled as she approached and gratefully accepted the liquid gold after making sure she was well bundled up to beat the chill of the winter air.

Fresh powder littered the ground from the previous nights snowfall and she loved the feel of the crunch beneath her feet as they made their way to the hiking trail, Stacie talking a mile a minute about the few dates she'd been on. Keeping her options open and playing the field her go to method of dating in her Senior year.

"So, how are things going with you and Westlake Highs resident brainiac?" Stacie asked, linking her arm with Chloe's as they walked. The redhead bit down on her lower lip to stop the smile from splitting her face.

"Good, really good actually. My parents adore her which is a bonus. Things are just really great. She just, she gets me you know. I've never had that with anyone before. It feels good," Chloe beamed, taking a sip from her coffee. Stacie smiled at the look of genuine happiness on Chloe's face.

"And she treats you good?" She asked, knowing that Chloe had been burned in the past by one or two people who played the perfect role on the surface, but hid a secret jackass card in their arsenal. Chloe nodded thinking about Beca, the word chivalry springing to mind.

"Better than anyone ever has. I know you don't really know her all that well but she really is good to me Stace. She's kind and thoughtful. She makes an effort, it's not just for show, it's genuine. She asks about my day and listens, she remembers things that I've told her," Chloe said as she stuffed a gloved hand in her coat pocket.

"Like, before we started dating, I told her about this photographer that I liked and last week, while she was in the city with her aunt, she picked up this coffee table book of his work. For no reason, she just saw it and thought I would like it."

Stacie grinned at this, Chloe was right, she didn't know Beca all that well on a personal level, but what she did know about the girl seemed more than okay. The brunette didn't have a dodgy track record with dating, she didn't attract drama, she just seemed to keep to herself, aside from the odd scuffle with Aubrey but that was pretty half the high school.

She was hoping now that Chloe and Beca were a thing that she would get the chance to get to the know girl better. For now, she didn't feel like she had any reason to be weary of her and that was good enough for Stacie.

"I'm happy for you Chlo," Stacie said, earning herself a smile from her best friend. "Hey do you think we could all hang out some time? You know, welcome Beca into the fold. I'm sure Jess and Ashley would be down for a get together."

Chloe thought about it for a moment, wondering if Beca would want to meet her friends.

 _I can hear you thinking from a mile away Chloe. And yes, I would be down for hanging out with your friends, well, most of them_

Chloe had to steel herself from making a weird face when Beca's voice echoed through her mind. She really needed to get used to that whole telepathic communications system.

 _This telepathy thing should come with a manual._

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making any facial expressions that would indicate she was having a conversation inside her own head and quickly turned her attention back to Stacie.

"I'm sure she'd be down for it. Hey, do you think she could invite along her friends. I only got to speak to them briefly at your house party. I'd kind of like to kill two birds with one stone and just get it out of the way. Might be cool for us all to get to know one another."

Stacie nodded her approval, more than cool with it. She was a social butterfly and liked having get togethers, the more the merrier as far as she was concerned. The girls rounded the second tallest peaking the trail that was buried beneath the forestry, taking a seat in a large rock for a breather.

"It's beautiful up here," Stacie signed, gazing around at the nature that surrounded her. "How come we don't come we don't hike up here more often?" She asked and Chloe chuckled as she gazed at a wild deer off in the distance.

"Because you hate any kind of physical activity that isn't an academic requirement," she replied, tugging her woollen hat further down over here ears. Stacie hummed out a quite 'oh yeah,' as she finished trying to catch her breath.

The girls sat for on the rock for about 20 minutes, just sharing general news they heard around school, working out their social calendars. It felt for Chloe to catch up Stacie. She needed to make sure she didn't leave it too long next time.

Off in the distance, Chicago stood atop the trails highest peak, holding steady to the wild animal that was fighting against his restraints, the very restraints that Chicago was struggling to hold onto.

"Time to test out Aubrey's theory," he mumbled below his breath. Pulling out a piece of cloth, he placed it near the animals mouth snout and let it sniff, taking in the scent. Then, he released the restraint and watched as the chaos unfolded.

Chloe was too busy laughing at Stacies impersonation of a wound Aubrey to notice that a few feet away, a feral wolf licking its chops. As the redhead stood up, all hell broke loose.

"Chloe look out!" Stacie screamed, but it was too late, the wolf pounced on the ginger and knocked her to the ground. Chloe brought her arms up to try and protect herself as Stacie looked for something she could use as a weapon.

Just as it seemed things were about to get out of hand, brown fur came bounding from between the trees and grabbed a hold of the wolf by the neck, pulling it to the ground.

Chloe quickly jumped to her feet and backed up next to Stacie, her eyes never leaving the scene before her. The feral wolf was snapping all round, fighting back against Beca as if it's sole mission was to destroy her and Beca took every bite, every claw that came her way and never backed down.

Chloe wanted to intervene, but she didn't know what to do. The feral wolf was too aggressive, it was taking everything in Beca to keep fighting back. Chloe had never seen anything like it. This wolf wasn't just a wild animal, it was something else, something more ferocious.

 _Chloe GO!_

She heard the voice but she couldn't bear to move, couldn't bring herself to do as Beca asked. She couldn't leave her there on her own.

 _Chloe… GO!_

Came the impassioned response and after witnessing the feral wolf take one last look in her direction she knew she needed to get herself and Stacie out of there.

 _You better be right behind me!_

It was the only thing Chloe could think to say as she grabbed Stacie by the hand and dragged her back down the trail. When they eventually reached the gate of Jefferson's Farm they doubled over trying desperately to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that?!" Stacie shouted, her gaze turning back toward the trail. Chloe just shook her head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, wasn't natural."

The two girls climbed into their respective cars and headed for home. Stacie needed to get over the adrenaline and Chloe, she needed to know Beca was okay. The whole ride home Chloe had been trying to communicate with Beca but she wasn't receiving any response.

Her anxiety was on high as she pleaded with the brunette to let her know she was okay. By the time she pulled up at the ranch, she noticed her Dad's truck was gone and hoped that meant that her parents had headed into the city for the afternoon.

Pulling up and parking the car, she ran up the steps of the porch and put the key in the lock to check it. It was locked, that meant both her parents were indeed out. Twisting the key she unlocked the door and stepped inside, throwing the car keys on the table next to her.

Chloe placed back and forth in the living room for half an hour trying desperately to communicate with Beca. She rubbed at her temples as she felt the beginnings of a tension headache taking hold.

This couldn't be it, she couldn't lose Beca now. She meant too much to her. Off in the distance she heard the faint sound of a howl and she bolted to the front door, ripping it open with all the strength in her body.

There, making her was across the ranch on unsteady legs was Beca. Her fur matter patches in blood. Chloe ran down the steps and sprinted across the yard ranch, dropping to her knees in front of the wolf and pulling her into a hug.

Beca whined when the action produced a sting from her wounds, but nuzzled her head into Chloe's neck regardless. Her mate was safe, and that was all she cared about.

Chloe pulled back and cupped the wolf's face in her hands, eyes roaming over the cuts and scratches. Her own eyes teared up as she saw the damage the fight had inflicted on Beca.

"Oh God," she cried as she gently ran her hands over Beca's fur covered body to check the matted areas for any deeper wounds.

 _I'm okay Chlo. Banged up, but I'll survive_

The overwhelming emotions that Chloe had been trying to keep in finally cake bursting to the surface and she threw her body around Beca once again, hugging the wolf with everything she had.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

The words settled in Beca's heart, warming her up form the inside out. Chloe gripped brown fur even tighter as she allowed her emotions to flow freely, seeing no point in holding them in anymore.

Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, a turquoise light began to beam between them. Startled, Chloe pulled back and glanced down once she realised the light was coming from her.

The necklace around her neck was beaming a bright light from the stone. Her eyes widened as she looked to Beca wondering what the hell was happening. The wolf gazed back at her with what could only be described as a knowing look.

"Bec what's going on?" Chloe asked her hand now holding the pendent up between them.

 _Our bond, it's been sealed_

Chloe's face took on a look of shock as she glanced down at the pendent then back up at Beca. When she had been told that she would have to give in to her feelings for Beca for the bond to be formed, part of her assumed that there would have to be sort of physical act or even like a proposal of some kind. She didn't expect it to happen this way. Beca obviously sensed her confusion.

 _Bonds aren't formed by gestures or physical acts, they're formed by feelings. You gave in to what you were feeling and that allowed you to seal our bond. We're officially mated_

Words seemed to evade Chloe in that moment. She always thought that saying 'I love you' for the first time was when relationships were sealed. She never thought she would be in a position where just feeling that emotion or something close to it would be enough to seal the deal.

She had been questioning her feelings for Beca for a long time and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it weren't far beyond simple affection. But love? For the longest time she had thought it far too soon to have feelings on that level.

But then she looked up, and glanced into the eyes of the wolf she had grown up with, who she depended on to make everything okay and she realised that yes, it was love. Because truth be told, Chloe had been in love with Beca long before she began dating her in human form.

The connection she shared with her as a wolf may have accelerated everything, but it didn't make it any less meaningful. Ready or not, Chloe was falling head over heels for Beca Mitchell, and if this was what love felt like, she never wanted to stop falling. In that moment Beca's voice echoed through her mind.

 _For the record, I love you too_

Chloe blushed, feeling her cheeks warm up and her heart beat speed up at those words, so much so she thought she was having heat palpitations. Wait, maybe she was.

 _You're not having heart palpitations. That's my heartbeat you're feeling._

Chloe thought for a second, mentally scrolling through her Rolodex to a conversation she'd had with Gail. About how mates gain the ability to feel the others emotions. She looked into Beca's eyes about to ask a question when the wolf beat her to it.

 _Don't worry, it won't always be that intense, this is just the initial onset. It'll calm down. Eventually it'll be like a voice in the back of your head. You'll be aware of it but it won't overwhelm you. Not unless something is wrong_

Chloe nodded but didn't dare ask what could possibly be considered wrong. She had a feeling she knew what that answer to that would be, she just hoped she wouldn't have to feel it.

 _I really do love you Chlo, like a lot. Like a whole bunch and stuff_

This made Chloe chuckle, and choke down the sob that was threatening to break free. She couldn't recall the last time she had ever felt this happy, this loved and secure. Aside from her family, this was the first person to ever make her feel this content.

Cupping Beca's face in her hands, she leaned down and kissed her on the snout, nuzzling her with her nose before her eyes settled on the still bleeding cuts on the wolf's face and body.

"We need to get you cleaned up. C'mon," Chloe said as she picked herself up and made her way to the house, keeping a slow steady pace so that Beca could keep up in her weakened state.

Once they made it inside the house, Chloe brought the wolf down to her bedroom and gave her some clothes to change into, leaving her alone to change in private.

While Beca shifted into her human state and dressed, Chloe retrieved the first aid box and settled herself in the living room, setting about lighting a fire while she waited. Eventually Beca emerged from down the hall, glancing down at the shirt and loose fitting cotton bottoms she was wearing.

"You probably should've given me some old clothes. I feel bad bleeding all over these," Beca said, gesturing to the red stains that were sleeping through a few places on the shirt.

Chloe just brushed the comment off and waited until Beca was seated to take a seat next to her. Reaching up her hand she cupped Beca's face in her palm and gazed over her features, checking to see how deep the cuts were. The gash running across a pale check being the biggest offender.

Then, she leaned in and kissed Beca with the most passion and longing she'd ever kissed a person with her entire life. Beca was struck dumb for a moment, before her brain finally caught up to what was going on and she kissed Chloe back.

When they finally separated, they were both panting for breath, lazy smiles on their faces as Chloe gently caressed Beca's cheek with her thumb.

"Sorry, I've just really wanted to do that for a while," she said and Beca simply snorted out a laugh as she kissed the inside the of Chloe's palm.

"Trust me, that, is not something you should ever be sorry for." This earned a blush from Chloe as she ducked her head bashfully and then glanced back up, pressing one more soft kiss to Beca's lips before turning her attention back to patching her up.

They had a lot to discuss, mainly the whole incident with the less than normal wolf that tried to kill them. But for now, Chloe would just bask in the feeling of being able to literally feel how Beca's heart beat for her. If ever there were an indication of someone's love and loyalty to another, this was definitely it.

Meanwhile, later that night in a park across town, Aubrey was glaring angrily at Chicago as they stood alone, facing off against one another.

"What the hell were you thinking Chicago? Chloe could've been killed! Are you insane," she yelled at him, the jock just stating her down, his hands shoved into the pockets of his ever present letterman jackets.

"I needed to see it with my own eyes. I needed to know for definite that what you said was true!" He replied, his voice clearly displaying his disdain for the situation.

Aubrey just smacked her hands down by her sides, raising one up to rub at her furrowed brow. This was getting way out of hand and way too intense.

"That's not the point Chicago, that's not how we do things. Hunters are never supposed to be humans at risk, regardless of the situation," she shouted back, her tone stern as she spoke.

"I mean Christ that wolf could've created chaos. You know the drug hasn't been tested properly, we don't know what side effects it could have on the wolf. You could've been letter loose a murderer!"

Chicago just scoffed and shook his head at his cousins arguments.

"Yeah so what? Maybe if it had attacked her we could've used it's as leverage to strike fear into the public, open their eyes up to the world of wolves, make them scared, make them yearn for a solution. Yearn for someone like us to come along and kill them off once and for all!"

Aubrey shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hunters were not publicity seekers. They killed wolves and they moved on, that was it. But her cousin seemed so hellbent on revenge he didn't care how it came about just that it.

"Except the wolves the drug has been tested on aren't the wolves we hunt. They're nothing more than regular wolves. How do you think the public would take it if they ever found out that hunters had been pumping normal wild wolves full of drugs to turn them feral and make them aggressive killers."

Chicago bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming at Aubrey. He didn't care for logical or methodical thinking. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now.

"I don't care what the fuck happens to any kind of wolf as long as Beca Mitchell gets what's coming to her," he snarled in a low dangerous voice.

Aubrey physically shivered, she could feel the hostility to the point that she could bring herself to speak. All she could do was watch as Chicago walked away, leaving her alone.

Everything was getting out of hand. Chicago was hellbent in revenge and her best friend was unknowingly caught in the middle. Sure Beca might have made her aware of hunters, but based on the fact Chloe hasn't completely shut her out, she knew that the redhead wasn't aware of the blondes family legacy.

And with Chloe getting that much closer to Beca, she wondered what would happen to their friendship when that piece of information finally came to light.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Aubrey made her way back to her car, her mind swirling with thoughts. She had always been a girl who believed in family loyalty, it was just an unspoken Posen rule. But the more she got sucked into her hunting lineage and the carnage that had proceeded her knowledge of her families hunting ways, the more she wondered if she was right to stand by them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe woke up with a start, the clock next to the bed indicating that it was 3:45 in the morning. As she looked around she realised that she wasn't in her own bed, and as the sleepy haze dissipated she remembered that she had gone back to Beca's so that Gail could use her medical expertise to do a proper patch up job.

Beca had been pretty banged up in the maul with the other wolf, but she insisted she was fine. Gail hadn't indicated anything was seriously wrong, but the cuts, scratches and bruises did little to ease Chloe's worried mind. However, after Beca had relented to their appeals to take a sedative, some pain relief and get some rest, she was able to relax a little more.

But Chloe could tell that Beca's mind wasn't completely at ease. She could feel it. Her girlfriend, her mate, was in pain. Not the physical kind, but the emotional kind. The kind that seemed to linger beneath the surface, never really fading away.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Chloe could tell that based on what she was feeling from Beca, the source of her pain wasn't recent, but more than likely a deep gaping wound from her past that had yet to properly heal. Chloe had her suspicions that it was linked to the death of Beca's parents, but she didn't want to push her mate for answers.

Whatever Beca was dealing with, she needed to approach Chloe in her own time, when she was ready to talk about it, and when she was, Chloe would be right there to listen and hopefully offer some form of comfort.

After the initial onslaught of overwhelming feelings of love and happiness that invaded her chest after their bond had been sealed, Beca's pain had been the next thing to register with Chloe and it instilled a sadness in her she couldn't quite shift.

Because her mate was hurting, and Chloe never wanted to see Beca suffer. Unfortunately this was a pain that had preceded their relationship, so it was inevitable that there would be baggage or scars from Beca's past that Chloe had yet to unpack. She had some catching up to do, and Chloe was prepared to go the distance to get to that place.

Glancing around, her gaze landed upon Beca's silhouetted sitting quietly on her cushioned window ledge, knees pulled up to her chest and tucked under her chin, staring out into the black abyss. The only source of light being the full moon that was casting a glow around the otherwise dark room.

Climbing out from under the bed covers, Chloe wiped at her sleepy eyes and pushed a hand through her tousled waves before slowly padding her way across the room towards Beca.

"Hey," she whispered, as if afraid to burst the tranquil bubble the brunette had made for herself. Midnight blue eyes turned in her direction, a ghost of a smile turning the corners of Beca's lips upwards.

Chloe took a seat on the cushioned ledge, briefly glancing out at the wilderness below before turning her attention back to her mate. She could tell Beca was in some discomfort, one of the benefits of being able to feel her emotions.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Pain relief?" Chloe asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Beca just shook her head. She knew there was no point lying about being sore, Chloe could now feel the discomfort she was in, not literally, but the emotion attached to it was there.

"I'm fine, it would be a waste of a pill anyways," Beca replied and Chloe looked at her questioningly. "Wolves, we metabolise faster than humans. Food, medications, they work through our system at a quicker pace. That's why we need to hunt, even if we have just eaten in our human state. So taking a pill would be pointless because I would only get half the benefit of it."

Well that sucked, Chloe thought. Although it did explain why Beca and everyone in her pack could eat everything in sight and not gain a single pound. Sounded pretty awesome in that respect. Still, it didn't stop her concern over the obvious pain Beca was in.

Her body had been littered with cuts and scrapes, there wasn't a part of Beca's body that could've possibly been comfortable. Standing up, Chloe walked over to where Beca was leaning, the brunette watching her with a sceptical eye.

"Sit up," Chloe said, and Beca raised a brow at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands to sit up. Beca sat up and edged herself forward and instantly felt Chloe settle herself in behind.

Two arms wrapped around Beca's midsection and coaxed her to lean back, the wolf giving in and pressing her back against Chloe's front. The redhead settled herself with her chin resting in the crook between Beca's shoulder and neck.

"Legend has it that cuddles can cure anything," Chloe stated with a matter of fact tone. Beca chuckled as she laced her hands with the ones resting gently against her stomach.

"Is that so?" Beca replied, an air of playfulness to her query. She felt Chloe give a firm nod against her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. If anything they should prescribe it. I'm no doctor but I think several times a day indefinitely sounds about right," Chloe said, her arms squeezing Beca tighter.

The brunette chuckled and then slid her hands along the arms wrapped around her, pulling them tighter and snuggling in. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she felt the synchronised beating of their hearts, the physical manifestation of how content they both were in that moment, and she wanted nothing more than to make it last forever.

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me," she replied and relished the soft kiss that was being placed against the skin of her neck. Even though they had only sealed their bond mere hours ago, it felt so natural the way everything just fell into place.

Like they were two halves of a whole that were just waiting to meet. Beca had been taught all about mates growing up, and she thought she had been prepared for what it meant, but actually feeling it, the emotions tied to it were indescribable.

It was a feeling Beca never wanted to let go of, a connection she would die protecting and a love she would hold above any other. Chloe Beale had begun to make Beca feel whole again. Ever since the loss of her parents she had been so lost. Merely trudging through life just trying to make it to the next day.

Gail had been more than great, the best stand in parent Beca could ask for. But none of it compared to a mate. That one person who is and was everything. She just wished her parents were around to have witnessed Beca finally find her mate.

"Hey, where are you? I can feel your emotions dipping and diving like a wave pool," Chloe spoke quietly into Beca's ear. Beca sighed and turned her head out towards the window, gazing up at the full moon.

"It's nothing. I just, I wish my parents could be here to meet you. All they ever hoped for me was that I would find my mate, someone to share my world with. It just sucks they're not here. They would've loved you."

The comment brought a sad smile to Chloe's lips, because she had often thought about what Beca's parents were like. If Beca was anything to go by, they must have been incredible.

The brunette was everything Chloe could have ever hoped for in a partner. Thoughtful, kind, polite. When Beca listened to her, she wasn't simply trying to sate her need to talk, she genuinely consumed every word and offered up thoughts, suggestions or advice, or simply just remained silent when she knew Chloe was just venting to offload.

She respected Chloe's comfort zone, never encroaching on her space unless invited and never without asking. Every touch was thought out and delicate, never rough or giving any indication that Beca was seeking more than just her company.

Just like she had done for years as Bella, Beca waited for Chloe's consent to engage in anything. At times Chloe wished Beca would be a bit more forthcoming with physical affection, but she knew deep down that the brunette was simply ensuring that Chloe never felt uncomfortable around her.

Chloe had more or less revealed to Beca over the years in her wolf form, that the redhead hadn't always been treated with the utmost respect in the past. Guys tending to put their hands on her, pushing to see how far they could step beyond her boundary's.

They never forced themselves on her by any stretch of the means, there was nothing malicious in their intentions, they were testing the waters as horny teenagers do, but it was in the way they did it that bothered Chloe the most. There was never any real concern for her wellbeing or her comfort. The incident with Chicago had also played a big part in that, because that had taken pushing her boundaries to a whole other level.

So she would take Beca waiting for her signal any day. Because at least in that, she could comfort herself with the knowledge that Beca respected Chloe's body as much as she respected Chloe's heart and mind.

Anyone with those qualities could only have been raised by the kinds of people who taught their kids core values, whether those people were actual parents or guardians or simply carers. The level of integrity of which Beca lived by, instilled in Chloe a sense of calm and peace when she thought about who she was committing herself to.

Carefully tightening her hold around Beca, Chloe nuzzled her nose into the crook of her mates neck placed a kiss upon the pale skin there, feeling Beca's emotions evening out again.

"Me too," she replied, an earnestness to her voice that let Beca know her words were genuine. With a quick glance at the clock, Chloe noted the time and began to sit up, coaxing Beca to do the same.

"Come on, lets get some sleep. It'll make you feel better."

Beca simply nodded and allowed the redhead to guide her towards the bed, both girls climbing under the covers and settling in. Once Beca had laid down, Chloe snuggled up into her side and rested her head on her shoulder.

"G'night," Chloe mumbled sleepily as she finally succumbed to the darkened and fell into a peaceful slumber. Beca gazed down at the sleeping form wrapped around her, a soft smile taking over felt her mates heartbeat settle into a slow steady rhythm. Beca didn't know what heaven was like, but she was sure this was pretty close.

When dawn broke, Chloe made a dash home to beat her parents back to the ranch. The last thing she needed was a stern talking to about staying over at her girlfriends house without having discussed it with them first. Heaven only knows what they would say if they knew the whole truth.

It was worth it though to keep them on side. As soon as they had finished breakfast she excused herself to go over to Beca's, wanting to check in and make sure that the nights rest had helped with her discomfort.

Pulling up at Gail's house, she noticed a car and a pick up that didn't belong to either Gail or Beca and curiosity rose in her. Beca must have sensed it because before she knew it, her mate was communicating with her.

 _Don't worry, Gail just rounded up the pack to warn them about what happened yesterday..._

Chloe released the breath she had been holding and then sighed. If the pack was there that meant Calamity was inside, and that meant being looked at like she was public enemy number one.

Climbing out of her car, Chloe bounded up the steps to the front door and knocked, she knew it was open but thought it impolite to just walk in like she owned the place. Even though she knew Beca and Gail wouldn't have a problem with it, she thought it best not to rile Calamity up by acting like she had the run of the place.

She could see Beca coming down the hall through the glass at the side of the large oak door and chuckled when she saw the brunette roll her eyes, knowing exactly what would come out of her mouth as soon as she opened the door.

"Dude your part of the wolf pack now, you can let yourself in you know," Beca said, lacing her hand with Chloe's and tugging her inside the house. The redhead just tipped her head and then leaned in to press a kiss to her mates lips.

"I know, I just, this is all still pretty new. I don't wanna step on any toes by making myself at home like I own the place."

Beca just shook her head and lead her down the hallway through the living room and along the walkway down towards the kitchen. It was there that Chloe's eyes settled on the rest of the pack. Theo and Luke tipped their heads in a submissive manner along with Serenity. Calamity looked like she had sucked on a lemon as she too begrudgingly bowed her head.

"What's with the bowing?" She asked nervously not quite sure what was going on. Theo was the one to respond.

"When a wolf finds its mate and they seal their bond, the mate emits a scent that lets other wolves know they're off limits. In packs, the other wolves bow in submission as a sign of respect that they have a new member of the pack and that they won't interfere."

Chloe's mouth formed an O shape as she digested the new information, then her face began to scrunch up as a thought crossed her mind. Beca snorted, obviously having heard Chloe's thought.

"Don't worry Chlo, the scent can only be picked up by other wolves like us. It's kind of like a mark to let other wolves know you're off limits and to let them know that you belong to a pack. It also means we can always track you down, with or without the necklace."

Well that put Chloe at ease. The last thing she needed was to feel self conscious about smelling a certain way. Before anyone could say anything else, Gail came walking over with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Alright, you guys get out of here and hunt. Be careful and if you see or sense anything odd, don't even think about playing the hero," she warned. When no one moved, she rolled her eyes, placed the cups down on the table and slapped her hands together.

"GO! Get out of here!".

With that everyone began scampering off. Chloe watched on in amazement as Theo and Luke leaped off the balcony and transformed mid jump, Serenity following behind. Calamity glared at Chloe as she slowly stood up and sauntered our to the door.

Beca watched Calamity go, shooting her a glare of her own. She was about to turn to Chloe and suggest going upstairs when a stern look from Gail had her changing plans. Beca took hold of her mates hands and pressed a quick kiss to the redheads lips.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me?" She asked, and Chloe replied with a nod of her head and a kiss to the brunettes lips. With that Beca walked out onto the balcony and shook her head as Gail's voice sounded out from behind her.

"You and Calamity better play nice or I will make BOTH your lives hell."

Beca rolled her eyes and leaped over the balcony, changing into the wolf form that Chloe had loved for so many years. The redhead chuckled when she heard Beca respond to Gail.

 _Sir, yes sir!_

"Smartass," Gail mumbled as she turned away from the open balcony door and made her way towards the kitchen table, gesturing for Chloe to take a seat, pushing one of the cups of coffee towards her.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she gratefully took it in both hands and took a sip. Chloe glanced around at the space around her. It was weird, somehow, even though the architecture screamed modern design, Gail had found a way a way to make it feel homely with the darker wood floors and little decorative features dotted around.

It was a far cry from what she grew up with on the ranch. Gail was clearly a very successful surgeon, which was something she often wondered about. How could a wolf with altered DNA work at a hospital?

Gail gazed over the rim of her cup at Chloe, assessing the cogs that were clearly turning. Taking a sip of her coffee, she placed the cup down and gazed straight at the redhead, her posture calm and relaxed. She knew she could come across as intimidating and the last thing she wanted to do was scare the crap out of her nieces mate.

"Go ahead, ask me anything you want," she said, the statement obviously surprising Chloe who looked a little bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"We're family now Chloe. To be a part of this pack you need to know everything. You need to be able to trust us just as much as we need to be able to trust you."

Chloe heaved out a relieved sigh. It comforted her to know that everything was a two way street, that she wasn't the only one who had ground to break. Hearing Gail actually consent to her asking questions, to learning about the world she was stepping into relaxed Chloe.

Sure Beca had encouraged her to ask questions, and she did where Beca was concerned. But she was never really sure whether or not that applied to the whole pack. Having Gail validate her place within the pack, more or less telling Chloe she was entitled to know these things as Beca's mate, made her feel more secure in her place at the table.

"You said that with Beca's DNA that hospitals were a no go zone. But you work as a surgeon," Chloe said, watching Gail for a reaction. The blonde nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"You wanna know how I get away with it," Gail states and Chloe nodded, curious to know how that whole situation worked. Gail sat forward, resting her crossed arms on the table.

"For generations, wolves have always had a healer amongst the pack, someone who could treat injuries and illness. As time passed and we integrated into the human world, we had to learn to adapt. So healers became "doctors". Back in the day the idea of testing the blood of doctors was unheard of."

Chloe nodded as she listened intently. It made sense that healers would become doctors, it leant itself to the role they played in the wolf world.

"By the time it became common practice to conduct random blood tests on doctors to ensure they weren't taking drugs or carrying any disease they weren't aware of, wolves had established enough of a foot hold in the medical profession that we now have wolves working further up on medical boards. People who have access to and the ability to swap blood samples."

Gail paused and watch as it dawned on Chloe what she was saying.

"Nowadays, healers, or doctors, practice where there is a history, a lineage if you will. Somewhere we know we can practice with help from the top. They keep our real DNA under wraps and we can continue to work as healers for both wolves and humans."

Chloe furrows her brow in thought.

"Isn't that risky though? I mean there's still every chance you could get caught," she replied. Gail nodded her head and sighed.

"It's a very big risk. But wolves need healers and we need to keep our foothold in the human world. Being a doctor gives us the best of both worlds. As long as we can keep an insider at the top at all times, we can continue to hide. It's not ideal, and there is always the concern that one day we'll be ousted. That's why many of us move into private practice, it offers more overall control. But we still need surgeons. That's why I have to stay inside, why Beca's mother stayed inside for so long."

Chloe's head snapped up at the mention of her mates mother, eyes widening with enthusiasm at gaining potential information on Beca's lineage.

"Beca's mom was a doctor?" Chloe asked and Gail snorted.

"Doctor? Beca's mom was one of the top surgeons in the country. She was the reason I wanted to become a doctor. Always wanted to follow in big sisters footsteps. She always had this natural instinct for helping people. Like it was gut reaction or something. Wasn't one bit surprising when she decided to become a doctor."

Chloe smiled at that, seeing the twinkle in Gail's eye as she spoke of her sister. She could tell from the blondes body language that Beca's mother was obviously someone Gail idolised as a child. She had that look in her eye, the one younger siblings would get when they were proud of their big brother of sister.

"What about Beca's dad, was he a doctor?" She asked, deciding that if Gail was in a talking mood, she may as well try and learn as much as she could. Gail scoffed and waved her hand as if to brush off the though.

"Oh god no. Cal couldn't bandage a sprain without screwing it up. No, Cal was a lawyer. Started off in the big firms doing corporate stuff to bag the big salary to supplement opening his own practice. Then he moved into civil rights cases. He cared more about people and keeping the peace than making money."

It was all beginning to make sense to Chloe, Beca's kind spirit, it was inherent in her DNA. She was born of two people who, even though they were outcasted and hunted by humans, still chose to help, to heal, to make better.

The way hunters treated wolves, Chloe could understand any bitter or ill will they may hold towards humans, but she never felt that from Beca or Gail. They always seemed content to just go along and get along. Keep the peace instead of upsetting the system.

In a way, Chloe almost felt resentful on their behalf. The wolves meant no harm, had no intentions of causing my harm, but yet were forced to hide because of their supernatural state of being.

But then, Chloe didn't know all wolves, she couldn't speak to the intentions of an entire species. She could only speak for those she knew, and the wolves she knew, were kind, peaceful beings. Chloe could only hope that it wasn't a fluke.

Thinking back on her thoughts from the night before, Chloe decided to dip her toes into murkier water. She didn't want to outright ask a question she didn't yet feel she had the right to ask, but she needed to feed the hunger in her gut to put her mind at rest until the time was right to delve deeper into Beca's past.

"Beca's parents, their death, it was more than just unexpected, it was traumatic wasn't it?" Chloe asked and she could see Gail about to go on the defensive in order to protect Beca but Chloe quickly intervened.

"I'm not looking for details, I would never go behind Beca's back like that. It's just, last night, she talked about wishing I could've met her parents and I couldn't help but get this feeling from her that, whatever happened, it was painful. I just, if it really caused that much hurt, I want to know how to navigate the conversations we do have about them. I don't...I don't want to do or say anything to cause her anymore hurt."

Gail regarded Chloe for a moment. She could see it in her eyes that what the redhead was saying was true. She could tell in the way the redhead sat up a little straighter with a more set posture that Chloe was already protective of Beca's feelings. It settled some basic questions Gail had in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, it was. Which is why you need to wait for her to open up to you. Don't push her. Some scars never heal. They still hurt no matter how much time passes."

Chloe gave a solemn nod of the head, indicating to Gail she had every intention of taking her word for it. She wouldn't push the topic with Beca. It was up to her mate to decide when she was ready to tell her about it.

Besides, as much as Chloe hoped to be a part of Beca's future, she had to acknowledge the fact that, being a part of her present didn't necessarily entitle her to the finer details of Beca's past. She trusted that her mate would tell her all the important stuff in time and that was all Chloe needed for the time being.

A couple of hours later, having helped Gail prepare dinner to go for the others, Beca arrived back with the rest of the pack, all of them slinking off to various parts of the house to throw on some clothes. Gail handed them all their meals and watched as they all left to return to their own homes.

Chloe had learned from Gail that many packs were made of wolves that had left their previous packs in order to start a life elsewhere, usually being fostered into new packs. While the other wolves all had families somewhere, they had all left their homelands, and their packs behind, Theo & Luke having left the UK, Calamity from Australia and Serenity from Canada.

Integrating into new packs meant abiding by new rules that maybe didn't apply in their old packs, something Calamity had a hard time adjusting to. She'd had more free reign in her old pack, something afforded to her due to her father being the Alpha.

Stepping into Gail's pack had meant having to live with actual authority, and that hadn't sat well for a long time. There had also been underlying tension due to the fact that one day, as Alpha, Beca would soon be taking her place as pack leader.

This information had been surprising to Chloe, although weirdly not completely unexpected. She had always sensed from Beca that she was more than just a wolf, that she was a leader somehow. Maybe it was because she was wise beyond her years and carried a head upon her shoulders that was far beyond that of a 17 year old, but the feeling had been there.

It also explained the underlying tension that existed between Beca and Calamity, at least from the wolf's perspective. As she watched the others leave, Chloe felt an arm wrap around her waist and a kiss being pressed against her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Winter isn't exactly prime time for hunting," Beca said as Chloe turned around, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls neck and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It's okay. It gave Gail and I time to bond. Plus we made dinner so I figured we could eat together as a family before you whisk me away for one on one time," Chloe replied.

A quirk if a smile began to spread across Beca's lips, her eyes glancing down at the floor to hide the shimmering of tears that began to build in Beca's eyes as the word family falling from her mates mouth settled in her heart. Chloe must have felt the warmth Beca was currently feeling in her chest as she bright her hands down to cup the sides of a pale slender neck.

"Hey, don't go getting all mushy on me now," Chloe joked, her thumbs softly caressing the skin beneath them. Beca huffed our a laugh and reached up a hand to wipe at a tear at the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I'm getting all emotional. I guess I just never really realised how much I missed having a proper family."

Chloe tipped her head in acknowledgement. She understood what Beca meant. Even though the brunette had Gail, their family had always been a little fractured and incomplete. Being a surgeon, Gail often worked unsociable hours and with their lives as wolves and dealing with the rest of the pack, they didn't really have much time to be a family unit.

At least not in the traditional sense. Gail had been upfront with Chloe about the struggles of trying to be Beca's guardian without feeling like she was replacing the girls parents. It had been a hard line to walk, and both Gail and Beca were still learning.

It made Chloe even more determined to ensure that both women knew that they had a family, that Chloe was going to be more than just Beca's mate. The redhead had experienced such a happy childhood surrounded by immediate and extended family. She wanted that for Beca, and Gail.

As unconventional as it may be, this was Chloe's new normal, and one way or another, she would make both worlds fit. She loved Beca too much to accept failure.

"Hey, I'm part of the wolf pack right? That means we're family for life."

Beca smiled at this before leaning up to press a soft lingering kiss to Chloe's lips, resting their foreheads together and taking a moment to just be present. She didn't need to say anything else, Chloe could feel the happiness radiating off her mate, and that was enough for both of them.

"C'mon, foods ready and I'm starving. Not all of us packed in an appetiser before dinner," Chloe quipped as she dragged Beca down to the kitchen, forgoing the cold lifeless dining room in favour of cramming everyone around the intimacy and warmth of the smaller kitchen table.

Gail smiled at the two girls as they walked into the room, hands expertly tossing a salad as she watched them set the table. Gail may be a highly intelligent woman, but it didn't take a genius to see that Chloe Beale was injecting some much needed life and care into a family that desperately needed some TLC to heal from the wounds of the past.

That evening they sat around the kitchen table and laughed for hours while sharing stories from Beca's childhood and Gail's feeble attempts at being the cool aunt back in the day. That evening if felt like something clicked, like a missing piece of the puzzle had been found.

The family that was once hanging on by a thread, had found a lifeline that was steadily planting new seeds of life into the fold. It would take more than a couple of weeks for everything to rights itself, but for the first time in a long time, the wounds of the past didn't seem to strangle Beca or Gail's family like it used to.

Later that evening, having helped with the cleaning up, the girls retreated to Beca's bedroom. Chloe always gazed around like the setting was new for her which amused her mate to no end. But it was pretty much a loft so there was always plenty of space for Chloe to explore each time she came over.

Whether it was scouring through the personal library of books upstairs or scrolling through the music wall that housed hundreds of vinyls of every type of music you could imagine, the wall full of Beca's artwork and sketches or the corner of the room where a baby grand and a guitar sat waiting for Beca to release whatever melody was currently pulsing through her veins.

Every little nook held a piece of Beca that Chloe felt somehow closer to when she had the opportunity to explore all the little areas. She used to wonder how they afforded it all, but knowing now what she did about Beca's parents, as well as Gail's background as a surgeon, it all made sense.

Waking over to the cushioned windowsill, Chloe made herself comfortable, sitting Indian style on he ledge as Beca put on one of her records and then slowly made her way over, perching herself down with her back pressed against the window, head turned to face Chloe with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, for today. For making the time to get to know Gail," she said as she reached over and laced their hands together, their fingers interlocking. Chloe just shrugged and smile.

"She's your family, it's the least I could do. Especially since you went out of your way to have "the talk" with my dad."

Both girls chuckled at this, knowing that no partner liked to have the dad talk. But Beca knew that it would mean a lot to Chloe, so to have her repay the favour was unexpected but very comforting.

"Besides it was good to be able to talk about the whole wolf thing with someone other than you. She even spilled on what little Beca was really like," Chloe said with a cheeky knowing grin that suggested embarrassing stories had been shared before dinner and Beca just groaned.

"How you were a lovable handful for you parents," Chloe chuckled and Beca sort of stiffened at this.

"You uh, you talked about my parents?" Beca asked, her voice sounding more strained. Chloe instantly realised where Beca's head was at and sat up a little straighter.

"No, I mean yeah we did, but it was just the basics, their jobs and stuff. We didn't talk about anything else. I wouldn't do that behind your back. I know it's not something that's easy for you to talk about. I know you're not ready."

Beca swallowed thickly, part of her relived but a bigger part annoyed with herself for not having spilled the secrets of her past to Chloe yet. The redhead was being so patient and she couldn't bring herself to talk about a pretty basic faucet of her life.

Chloe had proved before that she was trustworthy, hell she was guarding Beca's biggest secret as they spoke. She just wished it didn't hurt so much to talk about. But maybe, just maybe, she had to trust that Chloe would be there to catch her if she fell.

"My parents, they uh, they had taken me out hunting," Beca started and Chloe instantly uncrossed her legs and moved closer, dangling one leg off the edge of the windowsill and bringing the other up under her, grasping Beca's hand tighter.

"Bec's, you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready, it's okay," Chloe interjected, giving her mate a reassuring smile, but Beca simply shook her head.

"No, no I need to. It's time. I've kept it buried for so long. I never wanted to deal with the pain of talking about it. It's just been easier not to, you know," she said, glancing up briefly at Chloe who gave her a sympathetic nod of the head.

Hearing Beca talk about her reasons for keeping it all to herself urged Chloe into action. She sidled up next to her mate, wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist and tugging her close, her free hand grasping a hold of Beca's and resting it in her lap.

If her girlfriend was going to open up about something that was going to cause her hurt, then Chloe was going to make sure that Beca knew she was there to anchor her, to support her, to comfort her. Pressing a kiss to the side of Beca's head she encouraged her of continue.

"We were hunting, out by the old pine forest where we used to live across town," Beca started, swallowing thickly as the memories of that night came flooding back.

"It was quiet out, not a lot going on. My parents always encouraged me to follow my own trail because it was important for me to learn how to hunt for myself. But they were always close by, always within earshot so they could get to me if anything happened," Beca said, gazing up briefly at Chloe to see that the redhead was listening intently.

"About a mile from this little stream, I caught a scent for something to hunt and I followed. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of the stream that I realised that it wasn't prey."

Beca's voice sounded distant and teetered off towards the end of the sentence, Chloe could feel her body stiffening in reaction to what she was remembering and squeezed Beca tightly with the arm wrapped around her.

"It was a woman. I didn't realise it at the time but she was already dead. Her body had maul marks and teeth marks all over it. I don't know why but I went over to where she lay and just looked at her. I could hear my parents calling for me and I howled to let them know where I was."

Chloe listened, shocked by what she was hearing. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to encounter a dead body, let alone as a child. The thought of it made her nauseous as she gently rubbed soothing circles along Beca's back. If hearing about it caused this kind of reaction in her she could only image what it had been doing to her mate for all of these years.

"Howling was my biggest mistake. Before I knew what was happening hunters had emerged from the trail. They saw me, a wolf, standing over a dead body that had teeth and claw marks all over it and they came to their own conclusion. Before I knew what was happening they were aiming guns at me, one managed to hook a choker chain around my neck to keep me from running."

Beca's voice had grown wet with tears, the stifling feeling of being tapped creeping up on her like a suffocating blanket she couldn't free herself from.

"I thought that was it, I thought I was dead, I was outnumbered, out manoeuvred. Then my dad came bursting through the clearing like some sort of superhero," Beca chuckled.

Calvin Mitchell had always been Beca's hero. He was the one she inherited her cheeky sense of humour and playful attitude from. She could still remember sitting upon his shoulders and feeling like nothing in the world could ever hurt her.

At 6'2, he was a tall man with an atheistic muscular frame, an intimidating presence if he wanted to be, but he exuded such warmth and kindness. He always had a smile and a nice word to say about everyone. A good looking man who oozed charisma, he had been wrapped around Beca's finger from day one.

He was the one who taught Beca how to play the piano and always encouraged her adventurous side. In his eyes there was nothing his daughter couldn't do or couldn't achieve and he supported her every step of the way. Even when she said she wanted to be a Power Ranger when she grew up.

Diana Mitchell, Beca's mother, was the epitome of elegance and grace. A woman who could hold the attention of a room in the palm of her hand. She was more subdued than her playful husband, but still possessed a sassy side that made her a force to be reckoned with.

An intellect by nature, it was from her that Beca inherited her love of literature and art. Diana doted on her daughter and instilled in Beca from a young age, the importance of always putting those you love before anything else.

"He pretty much jumped into the middle of danger and tackled the guy who had me restrained so I could get free. It wasn't long after that my Mom showed up. Once they realised there was no getting out, they mounted an attack and told me to run so I could escape."

By this point Beca's breathing began to stutter as the force of the tears she was trying to hold down began to break to the surface, a few slipping out and down a pale cheek.

"I found a small cave and hid there until my parents showed up. But they never came," Beca cried as she recalled the hours spent hiding in the little dark cave, trying her hardest to communicate with her parents but to no response.

"By the time morning came around I knew the hunters would be gone. I climbed out of the cave and made my way back to the stream. When I got there, it was-," Beca's voice trailed up as bile rose up in her throat, tears streaming down her face.

"It was too late. The were dead. The hunters had slaughtered them. They'd been cut open and gutted, their bodies hung from a tree like trophies. They were gone, they were gone and there was nothing I could do," Beca cried.

Chloe's heart wrenched open at the sound of her mates cries as she pulled Beca into her arms and wrapped herself around her. It was in that moment Chloe felt the true extent of the pain that night had caused.

The thought of the horrific image Beca had been subjected to, the last image she had in her mind of her parents, broke something in Chloe. She hurt for her mate, for the little girl who had to witness the true extent of her parents demise.

No amount of time or therapy could ever heal the wounds that had been inflicted upon Beca. Those memories would haunt her for the rest of her life. But somehow through it all, Beca had managed to persevere, to stay strong and to push through the pain to grow into this amazing young woman.

That took an enormous amount of courage and Chloe was in awe of Beca's strength. Chloe couldn't bear to think of how she would cope in her mates shoes but she knew one thing for certain, she would do everything she could to help shoulder the burden of Beca's past.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered into soft brown hair as she pressed a kiss there, tears slipping from her eyes as the feeling of her mates pain overwhelmed her.

Chloe had always been sympathetic when it came to other people's feelings. Sometimes she could even empathise. Being a sensitive soul meant feeling the weight of the worlds problems and wanting to fix them. But this, what she was feeling, being able to physically feel the pain of another person, it knocked the wind right out of her sails.

The fact that it was Beca, the person she loved so much, had mated herself to, made it even more unbearable. She didn't want her girlfriend to live with this pain for the rest of her life, it was too much. It needed to be healed somehow.

Gail was right in that some wounds never fully heal, but that didn't mean they couldn't soften the effect. Chloe could sense that the reason why it was still so painful for Beca was because the wolf had never been able to let go of the past.

Something was keeping her anchored to that time, preventing her from moving on and allowing any form of real healing to take place. Whether it was a desire to avenge her parents death, or simply having the opportunity to say a proper goodbye, Chloe knew something needed to be done. She just wasn't sure what that was yet and she wouldn't until Beca was ready to talk some more about it.

For now she had an immediate job to do, and that was to sooth the ache that was currently causing both of them pain. So she held Beca a little tighter, gently rocked her and whispered softly in her ear some words that she hoped would provide comfort. Everything else could wait.

Later that night, as Chloe bid farewell and climbed into her car to head for home, Beca's gaze lingered on the woman who was quickly becoming her whole world. Though her eyes were still red rimmed and puffy from the tears she had shed, there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You should tell her."

Beca turned to find Gail standing at the other end of the hall, a book cradled in her hands. She bowed her head and heaved out a breath. Of course Gail knew what they had been talking about.

"I can't. She needs to find out on her own," she replied, gazing back up at her aunt who sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"She needs to know the truth. Beca you can't keep this from her. If she's going to be a part of this pack she needs to know everything."

Beca huffed out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders, slapping her hands down by her sides.

"How? How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her that..."

"...that her best friends family murdered her mates parents. That Aubrey Posen's family have your parents blood on their hands?" Gail interjected. Beca swallowed thickly. The older woman moved down the hall closer to her niece and gazed at Beca deep in the eyes.

"Beca whether you like it or not Chloe is now involved in this. The second she chose to be your mate she unknowingly chose a side and that has made her vulnerable to hunters. She needs to know the truth."

Beca's gaze lowered to the ground, her brow furrowed in frustration. She knew what Gail was saying was true, but she didn't have the heart to tell Chloe the truth. That her mates best friend Aubrey Posen, was a hunter. That the blondes family were from a lineage that had reigned terror on wolves for generations.

Even though Chloe and Aubrey's friendship had been rocky, she knew that if Aubrey apologised that the redhead would forgive her, because that's just the kind of person Chloe was. But what she didn't know, was how Chloe would react if she knew Aubrey had been harbouring a secret for all these years.

Staring up into her aunts eyes Beca sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Gail was right. She had to tell Chloe. She just didn't know how or when. Chloe's life had already been altered by finding out Beca's secret, she didn't know how to break it to her that her best friend was also hiding things from her. Important things, dangerous things, for Beca and those closest to her.

Beca had sensed for the longest time that a war was coming, one that could ultimately wipe out one side or the other. Hunters had been growing restless, their desire to wipe out Beca's lineage becoming more hostile by the day.

If she was going to protect Chloe then her mate needed to know the truth. She needed to know the kinds of people that were around her so that she could be aware of any dangers. She just didn't know how Chloe was going to take it.


	13. Chapter 13

Making her way through the quad, Chloe came to a stop as she rifled through her bag to check she had the books she needed for her next couple of classes. As she dug through the contents she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and a pair of lips press against the side of her neck.

"Hey you," came Beca's whispered greeting and Chloe grinned as she turned to face her girlfriend, eyes lighting up at seeing the other girl for the first time that day.

Beca was standing with her messenger bag hanging on one shoulder, a book of poetry gripped in the other, her finger caught between the pages acting look a bookmark. She'd obviously been reading under her usual tree when she spotted the redhead.

Chloe linked her hand with the one Beca wasn't using to cradle her latest prized literary purchase. Over the last couple of months Chloe had noticed the fact that Beca was more than just a slight book fiend.

She devoured novels, constantly grew her home library and even had her books organised into two categories, one and done books she found interesting in the moment and never touched again, and then there were the ones she consumed regularly.

Books that resonated with her that she found herself returning to time and again depending on a mood, a thought or even just a particular day. It fascinated Chloe. In a world of high tech gadgets and attention deficit social media disorder, Beca was this old soul that would rather sit under a tree reading a book and allowing the world to pass her by.

It was refreshing and it had taught Chloe to slow down herself and just be present in the moment. To enjoy the simpler things in life. Beca had taken to gifting Chloe books she thought she should read and offering suggestions when Chloe asked for them.

So it wasn't surprising when after a brief kiss, Beca retrieved a book mark from her pocket, placed it in her book and then placed the book in her bag before removing another book from it and offering it to Chloe. It was a little worn, clearly it had been read many times, but between the hard cover, was the distinct rustic smell of a book that had been loved for many years.

"Here, you said you wanted something to inspire your poetry assignment. I thought this might help," Beca said as she pulled the strap of her bag up on her shoulder to keep it more secure.

Chloe glanced down to read the title. It was a collection of poetry by WB Yeats. Beca had mentioned in the past about loving his work and the images he created with his words.

"It was my moms. She used to read it all time."

Chloe glanced up at this, mouth slightly agape as she cradled the book carefully between her hands.

"Beca I can't take this," Chloe said, as she tried to hand it back to her girlfriend but Beca just shook her head, raising her hands to prevent Chloe from being able to hand it back to her.

"Chloe its fine, really. My mom always said books were meant to be read, not to sit on a shelf collecting dust. I've read it so many times I have it practically memorised. Take it, I really think it'll help with your assignment."

The redhead sighed, realising her girlfriend wasn't going to take it back regardless, and then Beca's words sank in. She really wanted an A in this assignment and if anyone would know how to interpret the question and what the best resources to answering it would be, it was bound to be her own personal book worm.

"Thank you," Chloe finally conceded, a smile crossing her lips as she hugged the book to her chest.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise."

It wasn't lost on Chloe the gravity of the situation. Beca wasn't just sharing her interests, she was sharing a part of her family. Chloe would never get to meet her mates parents, but at least this way, Beca could introduce them through symbols and gestures that meant something to her.

It really warmed Chloe's heart the way Beca had opened up to her. Since revealing the true extent of her parents demise Beca had more or less been an open book. It was like she had let down the last of her walls, the big ones at least.

She got the feeling every now and again that there were still some things the brunette was holding back on, but she trusted that Beca would open up when she was ready, just like she always did.

"Actually, I have something for you too," Chloe grinned as she stowed the book away into her bag then rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. When she finally removed her hand she was holding a small gift box with a ribbon tied around it.

"What's this?" Beca asked with a raised brow, carefully accepting the box her girlfriend was practically shoving into her hand.

"Open it," was Chloe's only response as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Beca slowly untied the ribbon and removed the lid, tucking it beneath the box. Moving aside the paper, she reached in and removed the item.

Dangling from her hands, was a cord necklace with a half moon pendent wrapped around a sun pendent, a turquoise stone set in the centre. If Beca looked carefully, she could see a small C within the stone.

"Chlo..." Beca sighed, eyes gazing at the item as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You've been wearing that necklace I gave you since we were 12, and while it's cute, I think we've both outgrown it."

Chloe reached down and grabbed a hold of the necklace, reaching up and placing it over her girlfriends head and adjusting it at the back so that it sat at a perfect length right over Beca's sternum.

"We balance each other out, I'm the human sunshine to your wolfish moon," Chloe giggled, thoughts of all her late night conversations with Bella springing to mind.

"I figured a cord necklace would be more durable, you know when you, transition," she said, whispering the last bit, "and it still has the letter C incorporated so you don't have to completely let go of how we bonded in the first place."

Beca was gazing down at the necklace, pinching the combined pendents between two fingers. She was mesmerised by the item. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. Chloe watched Beca assessing the new item.

"I know it's not super fancy or anything..." Chloe trailed off suddenly feeling self conscious when she remembered that her girlfriend drove a nice jeep and had quite a bit of money in her family. But Beca simply shook her head and gazed up at the redhead, the slight glistening of the tell tale sign of tears welling in her eyes.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." She said, releasing her hold on the pendent and reaching out to take Chloe's hand. Chloe smiled, thankful that Beca had put her mind at ease and her insecurities to rest. Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips and then leaned their foreheads together.

"I don't care about flashy gifts or money, the only thing I care about is the fact that it came from you and the thought you put into it. I love it and I'm never taking it off. Except when I shower, obviously."

Chloe blushed, biting down on her bottom lip as she gazed into Beca's eyes. It was still weird at times, the intense feelings that took hold whenever Chloe was with Beca, hell whenever Chloe though of Beca.

It was all consuming and, while it should have terrified her, it brought her nothing but comfort. Because Beca was a safe place, she was Chloe's safe place.

The one place where she felt like she could truly be herself and not feel judged or pressured. The place where she knew she was loved unconditionally, not because of blood ties, but because someone saw her heart and soul and loved them so completely just because.

How could she possibly feel scared when falling in love had brought her all of this? When it came to Beca, Chloe had no reason to be fearful.

"Are you still up for camping tonight?" Beca asked, as she laced her hand with Chloe's and began walking her towards her next class.

"Yeah it's sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. I'm gonna pick up my stuff at home and meet you there at like six. Stacie, Jess and Ash are gonna be by a little later. Stacie said something about getting some "pre requisites" for a camping trip."

Beca nodded along as she listened to her girlfriend reel of the plan for the night. Camping had been Jesse's idea which everyone else had jumped on. Beca had been weary due to the incident in the woods with Chloe and Stacie, but everyone was too eager.

To settle her worries, they had compromised, they would go camping, but they would do it by the stream near Beca's house. At least that way she would have the piece of mind of knowing Gail wouldn't be too far away.

"Cool. I might go for a hunt before everyone gets there, just let me know when you're coming by and I'll finish up. If that's okay," Beca asked waiting for Chloe to give an indication of whether or not she approved. The redhead simply shrugged and gave her a smile.

"That's fine Becs. You don't need my permission. Just as long as I know where you are, you know in case..." Chloe trailed off with an arch of her eyebrow.

Beca felt a swelling in her chest at the way Chloe phrased her response. She wasn't keeping tabs on the wolf or trying to control her whereabouts, she was simply asking to be kept in the loop, so that she could keep track of Beca's wellbeing.

There hadn't been any other incidents since the attack in the woods, but that didn't mean they could drop their guard. Something had been really off about the whole incident and everyone in Beca's pack were determined to figure out what was up.

And Chloe, she always made sure to check in with Beca when she knew she was out hunting. It didn't bother her what her girlfriend got up to, she knew Beca would never do anything that would worry her, she just needed to make sure she was okay.

Chloe had seen the damage that had been left behind from the attack and the gun shot graze. Beca still

had faint scars that probably would never completely heal. They made her wonder how many other scars may litter her mates body.

As they continued their stroll the bell sounded for the beginning of next period. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe giving her a wink as she bid her goodbye until later. Chloe grinned as she watched her go, before an arm looped through hers and she turned to find Jessica grinning at her.

"Someone's loved up," Jess giggled as Chloe blushed.

"That obvious?" The redhead asked as she shook her head and chuckled. Jessica squeezed her arm and nudged her shoulder.

"It's cute. I haven't seen you this happy with...anyone...ever. Beca's good for you," Jess said, giving Chloe an approving head nod. The redhead ducked her head and then nodded.

"She is. Thanks Jess. Means a lot that you guys are cool with it. Even if Aubrey isn't," Chloe sighed. Jessica rolled her eyes as she tucked a strand of hair behind ear.

"Is she still on Beca's case?" She asked, knowing that there had always been tension between the blonde and brunette. Chloe just heaved out a breath and rubbed at her brow.

"It's like she's just marked Beca and nothing I or Beca do or say is going to change her mind. I don't know what to do anymore Jess," Chloe said, her tone clearly indicating that her frustration at the situation was beginning to get at her.

Jessica halted their movements and turned to face Chloe, the other girl groaning as she thought about the situation.

"There's nothing you can do Chlo. This isn't your fault, Aubrey's the one with the problem she's the one that needs to fix it."

Chloe let out a whine, knowing how fiercely stubborn Aubrey could be. There was no way the blonde would stand down, she was determined not to. Waiting for Aubrey to get over whatever the problem was would do nothing but waste everyone's time.

"It's just, we've been best friends since we were kids. We've always had each other's backs, but Beca..." Chloe trailed off and Jessica gave her a lopsided smile

"Beca what?" She encouraged, wanting to hear what Chloe had to say. The redhead smiled as she thought about her girlfriend, unable to stop the immediate reaction even if she wanted to.

"Beca's special, she makes me feel special. She's so caring and thoughtful and considerate and I don't wanna lose that because Bree has some stupid problem with her, but I don't wanna lose our friendship either."

Chloe glanced down the hall and spotted Beca talking to Jesse, the boys body language practically bursting with frantic energy. Chloe smiled softly at the scene.

"Beca's been through a lot, she doesn't deserve Aubrey's attitude. She deserves good things, the kind she's been giving me..." Chloe trailed.

"Who's been giving it to you?" Came Stacie's voice as the tall brunette appeared next to both girls. Chloe rolled her eyes as Jessica chuckled at the obvious innuendo.

"Must you turn everything into something dirty?" Chloe queried as she shook her head. Stacie simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats being a prude," came her reply, and both Jess and Chloe just rolled their eyes and headed for class, the leggy brunette following behind.

Down the hall, Beca listened to Jesse ramble on and on about the night ahead. It was exhausting trying to keep up. He was like a toddler on a sugar high.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome! You think I have a shot with any of Chloe's friends? They're pretty hot," he said, watching as Beca stuffed a book in her bag and then closed her locker shut before turning to face him.

"Okay firstly, this is a chance for Chloe and I to hang out with each other's friend groups, don't screw it up by being weird. Secondly, pretty sure most of them are dating guys from the football or basketball teams. I haven't seen you do anything with a ball except get a concussion after Parker Evans clean knocked you out in the 6th grade after hitting a home run in gym class."

Jesse stuck out his bottom lip and tipped his head from side to side, eyebrows raised in acknowledgement of what Beca had said. He was still adamant he had an indent from the incident. Beca was convinced it was just a hollow in his skull where his IQ was supposed to be that never filled out.

"Look Jesse, this is important to Chloe, please just, be cool," she pleaded, knowing her best friend had a tenancy to be a little overbearing at times. Not in a malicious way, he just got over excited sometimes, kind of like a puppy.

Jesse raised his hands in surrender, promising to keep himself level headed just as the final warning bell sounded for the beginning of class. Bidding her goodbye, Jesse bounded down the hall and out of sight, leaving Beca to find a nice quiet area to curl up and read her book. The perks of having free reign.

Later that evening, Chloe packed up the last of her items in her rucksack and picked up her camera, checking the battery was charged before slinging it over her shoulder and heading out of her bedroom and to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said to her mother as she grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, taking a healthy bite out of it. Claire Beale glanced up from the calculator she was using to crunch numbers on bills.

"Hold on missy. Have you done all you chores? Finished your homework?" Claire listed off as she took off her reading glasses and placed them down on the table. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mom. Homework is done, the horses have been fed, the stables cleaned and I even put new bedding down."

Just then, John strolled in through the back door, smiling at his wife and daughter before making his way to the kitchen sink and washing some oil stains off his hands. Once he was done he turned around and leaned back against the counter, rubbing his hands with the towel to dry them off.

"I take it tonight is the camping trip," he said to which Chloe responded with an 'uh huh' as she continued to munch on her Apple.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you kids being out there on your own."

Chloe scoffed as she cocked her head to the side and gave her father an 'are you serious' look.

"Dad, we'll be fine. I'm almost 18, plus Jesse and Benji will be there so it's not like it'll be just us girls on our own. And anyways, Beca scoped out the perfect place next to the stream not far from her house. Gail is only a phone call and a couple of minutes away. We'll be fine."

Upon hearing of the close proximity of the camping site to the Mitchell house, John visibly exhaled, slightly more relieved knowing his youngest wouldn't be stranded out in the middle nowhere.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like Beca? She's a sensible kid with a good head on her shoulders," he said.

Chloe gave him her best smile while she internally pondered how her father would feel if he knew the full extent of Beca's true identity.

"You have, but I'll be sure to tell her so she no longer has to feel threatened by the shotgun you still keep in the closet next to the front door."

Claire chuckled eyeing her husband with that look that told him he needed to loosen up a bit on the protective dad routine.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I told Beca I would meet her there at six. Love you," Chloe said, as she rushed over, gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and then made a dash for the door. John grinned after her and watched until he heard the door shut.

"Did she get all her chores done?" John asked his wife as he crossed his arms over his chest. Claire pulled off her glasses and turned her head to gaze at her husband.

"John, of all our kids, who is the one who has never had to be asked twice to do chores around the barn and the stables?" Claire asked, her tone indicating that it was a rhetorical question.

Raising his hands in surrender, he stepped away from the counter, grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to the living room to relax in front of the tv.

"I'm just checking to make sure I favoured the right kid in my will," he replied, earning a snort of laughter from his wife.

Everyone in the family knew that if it came down to it, Chloe would inherit the ranch. She was the only one of the Beale kids who loved horses as much as her father and took pleasure in caring for them. It was why they had the tightest bond of the family.

John loved all his kids equally, but he shared a special bond with his daughter, one that he cherished. He would never admit it out loud, but he was dreading the day Chloe graduated and left for college. Because Chloe was more than just his baby girl, she was his best friend.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Chloe had arrived at the camping site a mere 20 minutes after leaving her house. At Beca's insistence, she had parked her car at Gail's and trekked down to the river.

As she came upon the camp site, she spotted one giant tent that came with individual sections set up by the lake, close enough to enjoy the view of it but far enough away to avoid any possible overflow, Jesse in the middle of pinning down the last of the pegs.

"Chloe!" He called out as he glanced over his shoulder and spotted her for the first time. The redhead waved at him and gave him a smile, depositing her bag down next to a couple of others she presumed were Jesse's and Beca's.

"Hey Jesse," Chloe replied, glancing around at the tent, "wow this thing is huge," she said, as she peeked inside all the individual sections. The boy grinned up at her as he finished hammering the peg into the ground.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome. Gail got it for us a couple years back when Beca and I first started camping out. She thought it would be more secure than a regular old tent. It's pretty sweet, really blocks out the wind, and it has built in charging points."

Chloe couldn't help but giggle as Jesse nerded out over the tent. She gazed around at the area around them, noticing that the camping site was pretty much set, with a fire pit, utensils and everything.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked, wondering if there was anything left to do. Jesse clapped his hands together and pointed his fingers at her.

"There is actually. Wanna help me gather some wood for the fire?" He asked, gesturing with his thumb to the clearing that led into he woods. Chloe nodded her head, happy to be able to contribute something and followed after him.

As they walked past the rucksacks, Jesse picked up a bag and slung it over his back before grabbing an axe and leading the way, Chloe keeping in step right behind him.

After a 10 minute walk, they reached an area that looked like it had been used before. Jesse must have noticed the curious gaze on Chloe's face as he placed the axe and the bag down next to a wood stump.

"This is where Beca and I usually chop wood when we camp. We kind of made a little clearing out of it so it would be easier to find," he explained as he pulled up his sleeves and gestured to a pile of wood across the way.

Just as he was about to say something, a rustling could be heard in the distance before a brown wolf stepped out into the clearing. Chloe's jaw dropped as she saw Beca standing before her in full wolf mode.

She had felt that Beca was close by but she hadn't been expecting her to show up like this. Maybe she wasn't expecting Chloe to be with Jesse? Maybe it slipped her mind to communicate with her to find out if she was alone? Maybe...

"Hey Bec's, nice of you to join us."

Chloe stood stock still like a deer in headlights. Her brain registering the sound of Jesse's voice as he greeted the wolf. Did she hear that right? Did he really refer to her as Beca? Did he know the truth? Her head was spinning as she watched the boy pick up the bag he had brought and walk across to the wolf, handing it off as Beca took a hold of it in her mouth and trotted off into the woods.

 _You're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth soon Beale. Give me five minutes, I'll explain everything..._

At the sound of Beca's voice, Chloe's mouth snapped shut and then she turned to Jesse who shrugged his shoulders at her.

"If it's any consolation, I think this whole situation is great."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the obvious joy Jesse was getting out of their current dilemma. Was this a good thing? Jesse wasn't freaking out and seemed comfortable with the situation which could only be a positive thing.

But it also meant that someone else knew about Beca, which meant her secret was exposed to more people who could potentially try and hurt her and her kind. Given the threat of hunters, was it wise to be open like this?

Then again, it was a massive burden for Beca and her pack to have to carry on their own. Maybe having a few trusted people around them wouldn't be such a bad thing. More eyes to keep a look out.

The more she thought about it the more Chloe realised that it may be beneficial for her to have someone else she could talk to, someone she didn't have to keep this massive secret from. As she pondered this, Beca emerged, fully clothed, the bag resting on her back.

"There's pretty much no point beating around the bush on this considering everyone here knows the truth," Beca started, gesturing around herself indicate the three people standing in the clearing.

"Jesse found out about my secret in grade school. He had stopped by the house to do homework, Gail let him in before going to work assuming I knew when he would be arriving. I had been out hunting nearby, didn't realise he was there, came back into the house in full wolf mode and had to change back to stop his weepy ass from freaking out."

"Hey..." Jesse interjected.

"Sorry dude but it's true and you know it," Beca replied with a grin, remembering Jesse blubbering like a baby when he saw the wolf.

"Ever since then he's kept my secret. Gail wasn't overly happy about it but, by that point there was nothing she could do about it."

Chloe's face grew pensive as she listened.

"Is that why she was so hard on you, when she found out I was your mate?" She asked, Beca nodding.

"Kind of. It was another human that knew about me, about our kind. She felt like it was getting a little out of hand. When she realised you were my mate she calmed down."

Chloe nodded in understanding, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out as she turned to Jesse.

"So you know everything, about Beca's kind, our relationship..." Chloe queried. Jesse shook his head with a genuine smile on his face.

"Not everything. I know about the wolves and their history, but everything about your relationship has been strictly between you two. Beca wouldn't share it with me no matter how much I asked."

Chloe tipped her head, relieved that at least some aspect of this was still just between her and her mate. She was fine with Jesse knowing the basic trivial stuff, but as far as Chloe was concerned, she liked that she and Beca shared a bond only they were privy to.

"Chlo, I know I should've told you about Jesse from the beginning. But, you've had to learn so much in such a short amount of time, I didn't wanna overwhelm you by throwing everything at you at once. That's why I agreed to this get together, so I could tell you about Jesse and, I dunno, maybe you two could have someone outside the pack to talk to."

Chloe dipped her head, biting down on her her lower lip as she thought about what Beca had said. Her mate was right, Chloe has been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information she taken on board, but she was still a little miffed that Beca never told her about Jesse.

Truth be told, she was just a little jealous. She thought she was the first to ever know about Beca, about her kind. To find out she wasn't threw her a little. Did it cheapen the special connection she had with the pack?

 _Hey, Jesse knowing in no way cheapens our connection. Chlo, you're my mate, Jesse will never have that connection with me or my pack, only you and you're the only one I want to have that connection with..._

Chloe sighed, of course Beca could feel her emotions, and the jealousy that was probably radiating off of her. She didn't have a problem with Jesse, he was a genuine guy who never gave anyone any trouble.

 _I know, and I know I'm being petulant about it, it's just, it still stings a little. I thought I was the first and now I'm finding out that I'm not. That somebody else has none this huge secret about you for years..._

Chloe internally berated herself for sounding like a spoiled child. So Jesse knew about Beca first, so what? Chloe was still her mate and in the wolf world, that was head and shoulders above any title any human could hope to have.

It just made her feel special to feel like she was the first. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted yet again by Beca's voice.

 _Hey, you may not have been the first, but you will always be my one and only mate. Nothing will ever change that. Not if I can help it..._

A smile crept its way across Chloe's lips at those words. Beca always had a way of saying the very thing Chloe needed to hear to quell her insecurities. Closing the distance between them, the redhead cupped Beca's cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

With every brush of the lips and swipe of the tongue, the kiss grew hungrier and more passionate, so much so Jesse had to avert his eyes to try quell the feeling of invading someone's privacy that was building up within him.

"Uh Guys, not to crush the romance of it all but maybe keep it in you pants for now. We've kind of got a whole camping thing going on and I don't want to be the one to explain you two disappearing to fulfil your little urges."

Both girls released their hold on one another and gave Jesse a matching pair of sheepish smiles.

"So we good?" Jesse asked, his attention on Chloe as he spoke, hands resting on his hips. Chloe glanced back and forth between the two.

Beca obviously trusted Jesse and for him to have known about the wolves for this long and not to have said anything, made Chloe feel more secure about the whole situation. With one glance at Beca, Chloe turned to Jesse and nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're good."

Beca beamed as she watched her mate and her best friend bond over wolves. It gave her a greater sense of relief to know that Chloe, and Jesse, no longer had to shoulder the burden of carrying her secret alone.

She knew her presence in their lives was risky. Exposure could put them in danger. But it had been such a relief to Beca to have that support system in place, one that was outside of her pack. One that she knew she could trust.

There weren't many humans Beca could say that about, and for one to be her mate and the other her best friend was an added bonus.

A text alert reverberated around then as Chloe pulled her phone from her back pocket and saw a message from Stacie.

"The girls are on the way. Said they'd be here in about 20 minutes," she said, as she typed out a quick response and slipped her phone back into her back pocket. Beca nodding.

"We should probably collect up as much wood as we can and head back, I heard Benji and CR making their way down the river," Beca said as she picked up the axe and handed it to Jesse before laying the wood out for him to chop.

"Chlo, can you stack while I keep putting logs on the plinth for Jesse?"

Chloe simply nodded her head and the group got to work. As Jesse chopped away with the help of Beca, Chloe arranged the logs into three decent sized sets for each of them to carry back to camp.

She had to admit, it was kind of cool camping out. She's been a kid the last time she camped and although it had been fun, it hadn't been quite as basic as this. Her mother and sister insisting on bringing along home comforts. It felt more like glamping.

Aside from the large tent and charging ports, which Beca had explained were solely for the purposes of keeping phones charged up in case of an emergency. Beca and Jesse kept everything basic. Neither believed in tainting the experience of the great out doors.

It was refreshing to be around. Chloe had always been an outdoors kind of girl. Growing up riding horses and helping her dad on the ranch had given her a love of nature and its beauty.

Chloe would rather camp out under the stars than stay in a five star hotel room. She enjoyed the peace of nature. Everything else was too synthetic, too put together and perfect. Nature wasn't like that. It was wild, untamed.

It was Beca.

It was everything the girl was and is. Her spirit was very much of a natural earthy vibe, entangled with her wolf and its simplistic nature.

It was one of the many reasons Chloe had always been drawn to the other girl and something they bonded over immediately. This aspect of their relationship was something Chloe hoped they would always hold on to.

Chloe didn't need or want expensive or luxurious things. She wanted camp outs by the lake and hikes out in the woods. She would rather canoe down a river than sun lounge on a yacht.

All those things were what made Chloe different from a lot of the girls at her school, but she never wavered in her interests to fit in. Though she did have her moments of weakness, like any girl just trying to make it though high school, for the most part Chloe remained true to herself.

After about 15 minutes of chopping logs, the gang decided they had more than enough to cover them for the night. Gathering up everything they had brought with them, they headed back for camp, stumbling upon their tent at the exact same time the rest of their friends arrived.

"We brought food for dinner," Jessica and Ashley called out simultaneously.

"We brought chips, drinks and s'more essentials," CR called out nudging Benji with her shoulder.

"And I... brought the party," Stacie called out, appearing through the clearing with what looked like a giant speaker and a back pack full of beers.

Beca turned to Chloe and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a one woman party animal. It's best to just embrace it even if you don't embrace the actual party."

Beca huffed out a laugh and then lead the way down to where she and Jesse usually stored the logs while everyone gathered around the camp. Depositing the logs Beca turned around and gestured at the tent.

"Okay so there's 4 compartments in the tent, I saw we pair up and take one each. Jesse and Benji you guys are together," she said as the boys bumped fists. Before she continued Ashley and Jessica linked arms.

"We'll bunker down together," Ashley said, Jessica nodding her agreement. Stacie turned to CR and nudged her with her elbow.

"Looks like we're roomies, unless you wanna split up the lovebirds," Stacie joked. CR chuckled.

"Pfft, I ain't getting in between that love sandwich. We good," CR said tipping her at Stacie. Chloe beamed at her friends, delighted that everyone seemed to be getting on and making an effort.

"Guess that leaves you and me," she said, bumping her shoulder against Beca, who sighed dramatically.

"Ugh God I really didn't think this through. Think CR will swap with me?" Beca asked, receiving a smack on the shoulder from Chloe before the brunette wrapped her up in her arms and pecked her on the cheek.

"You know I wouldn't want it any other way," Beca mumbled so only Chloe could hear. The red head bit down on her lip to try stop the smile that threatened to split her face.

Pressing her hands against Beca's chest, she smiled softly when she felt the familiar touch of the necklace she had gifted her girlfriend, the sight making her heart speed up.

Sure they were mates but the necklace was like Chloe's own little way of staking her claim on the brunette. A little sign that Beca was taken, hidden behind a special meaning only they understood. A memory connected to the first time Beca, or Bella as she was then, came into Chloe's life. Just as she was getting lost in her musings, Stacie voice cut through the moment.

"Okay, enough of the cute coupley stuff you two, legs get this party going!"

Everyone either laughed or shrugged before they all settled in for a night of bonding. It was strange at first, seeing people who normally wouldn't be seen together at school laughing and joking like they been friends for years.

But that was the stigma of high school. Everyone had a label, everyone had a box they had to fit into, a role they had to play. But taken out the context of high school and placed in a setting where there no expectations, people found common ground they never knew they had before.

Ashley and Benji found they were both secret tech nerds. Jessica and Jesse bonded over their shared love of 90's cartoon and musical theatre. While Stacie and CR their care free attitudes towards pretty much everything in life.

And Beca and Chloe, they were grateful that they were able to bring their two worlds together, to an extent, and create and environment where didn't feel like they had to keep certain things separate.

Chloe had been in relationships before with people who didn't feel it necessary to get to know her family or friends, who just wanted to hang out alone and make out or whatever and did sit well with Chloe.

Her friends and her family were a huge part of her life and she knew Beca felt the fake way. That was why it was important for them to mix the two together.

There were parts of their relationship they would never be able to share for obvious reasons, but at least they could share this, and that was more than enough for Chloe. As for Beca, she just wanted her mate to be happy.

As the night wore on, the gang found themselves sat around the camp fired exchanging silly stories and playing games. The heat front the fire was doing just enough to keep out the bite of the cold, but it wasn't enough to really keep it at bay.

To fight it off even more, Chloe had taken to sitting in Beca's lap, the wolf's higher body temperature acting as the redheads own personal radiator. Beca kept an arm wrapped around her for comfort.

In the distance, Beca's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of rustling. But it wasn't a normal rustling brought on by a breeze, it was something that could only be created by contact with a person or an animal.

The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end and Chloe instantly picked up on the uneasy vibe, Beca's restless feelings suddenly ripping through her like a tidal wave.

 _What's wrong?..._

She asked, knowing better than to speak the words out loud to prevent freaking out the rest of the group. Beca glanced around her in a bid to see if she could spot something out of the ordinary.

 _I don't know, somethings doesn't feel right. I think someone is watching us..._

Chloe began to grow a little restless, memories of the wolf attack a couple of weeks ago setting her on edge. Suddenly she felt this overwhelming calm settle over her and she knew Beca had used her pheromones to put her at ease.

 _Hey, don't worry unless we have to. It could be nothing. I'm gonna let the pack know. Gail will make sure the area is secure..._

As soon as she had said it, Gail had been alerted and warned Beca against pulling any heroics or alerting the gang to any trouble that may be lurking.

Beca agreed and instantly wrapped her arm tighter around Chloe to let her know everything would be okay and the redhead subtly tipped her head to acknowledge the action before turning her attention back to the group.

 _Deep within the forest, a man stood with a rifle aimed and ready to go, focusing down the scope, looking for the best shot._

 _Just as he got comfortable, his stance set and his aim locked on his target, the loud cry of multiple wolves sounded out. To anyone else it was just the call of the wild, to a hunter, it was a clear and obvious warning cry._

 _He was being watched, and he wasn't alone. Realising that he may not have the capacity to escape unharmed, he lowered his gun and gritted his teeth. His frustration and anger clear as he turned away and made his way back along the trail he had followed._

 _A brief walk later, he made it back to his truck and climbed in, the occupant in the passenger seat scowling._

" _I take it from the lack of a gunshot I heard that you didn't succeed?" The man said, one foot resting on the dashboard, his arm propped on top of it._

" _They knew I was there. The pack came a howlin'. If it didn't leave I was the one who was dead meat. But I'll get em'. You mark my words. If it's the last thing I do I will put that bitch and the rest of her mutt pack in the ground."_

As the moon rose high in the sky, the group dispersed to their various sleeping compartments and bunkered down for the night. Beca lay on her back with Chloe tucked into her side, the redheads hand resting comfortably against her chest toying with the pendent.

"Do you think whoever it was will come back?" Chloe asked, knowing that there had been someone watching them after receiving intel from the pack. Beca just shook her head.

"I don't know, but I promise whoever it was, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

Chloe gazed deep into Beca's eyes, a look of worry.

"I'm more concerned about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I just got you," Chloe whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears at the thought. Beca frowned and cupped Chloe's cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Hey don't worry about me. Whatever it is the pack will figure it out. Hunters have never been able to stop our kind before and they never will. No matter what we'll work through this."

Beca sealed her words with a kiss as both girls settled in for the night. Chloe wasn't completely convinced by Beca's words, but she had hope that somehow, the pack would find a way to stop whatever the hunters had planned.

She couldn't lose her mate, she wouldn't lose her mate. Not if she could help it.

As Chloe pondered the mere thought of what would happen should the war between wolves and hunters reach a boiling point, Beca lay silently contemplating her mates reaction should she divulge the very fact that the redheads best friend was aligned with the very enemy Chloe wanted to protect Beca from.

It was in that moment, she was thankful that wolves had the ability to shut out anyone from hearing their thoughts. Needing more time to figure out how to tell Chloe the truth without crushing her and unintentionally putting her in the middle of a war...


	14. Chapter 14

Cerulean blue eyes flickered open just as the sun was beginning to rise. The light of the morning already beginning to cast an illuminating glow within the confines of the tent.

Rubbing at her eyes, Chloe peaked out through her lashes, squinting as they adjusted to the light. She wished the material of the tent had been a darker shade, it would've created a dimmer setting to wake up to and blocked out most of the light.

Oh well, first world problems and all that. Turning her head to the side, she gazed over the sleeping form of her mate. Beca looked so peaceful in that moment, like all of the baggage from her past and the threat of hunters was nothing more than a distant memory.

It made Chloe momentarily sad. She wished she could do something to relieve all the worries her mate carried on her shoulders, anything that could bring peace to a restless mind.

Suddenly, Beca began to rouse from sleep and midnight blue eyes gazed groggily over at Chloe making the redhead smile in return.

"Morning," Beca mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to adjust to being awake. Chloe leaned up and placed a kiss to the corner of her mates mouth.

"'Morning to you too. You're cute when you sleep you know that?" Chloe said, making Beca grumble.

"Are the others awake?" Beca asked, as she adjusted her position so she was more comfortable. Chloe shook her head and leaned back down so that she was curled into her mates side, head resting snugly on Beca's shoulder.

"No, it's still pretty early and Stacie isn't one for waking up with the sun, unless it's a school day and she has no choice," Chloe replied as she toyed with the pendent sound Beca's neck. The brunette sighed.

"Good, I'm not ready to get up just yet," Beca said as she curled her arm around Chloe and pulled her close, eliminating any ounce of space there may have been before leaning down for a sweet chaste kiss.

As she pulled away, Beca's eyes gazed over Chloe's face, taking everything in, every single freckle, every laughter line, the sparkle in her eye, the small scar on her forehead, all of the things that made Chloe, Chloe.

"You're beautiful," Beca whispered, her hand coming up to stroke at her mates quickly reddening cheek. The ginger blushed furiously, and turned her face in towards the brunettes' shoulder before bashfully gazing back up into midnight blue eyes.

"Nobody's ever called me that before," Chloe admitted with a small shrug of her shoulder. Beca frowned at this.

"I find that hard to believe. You're Chloe Beale, most sought after girl at Westlake High," Beca grinned and Chloe rolled her eyes at the obvious playfulness of her mates tone.

"I mean sure, I've heard the cat calls and been called hot, anything that has a hint of a sexual undertone, but no-one's ever called me beautiful. It's like they saw what they wanted to see rather seeing me. No one's ever cared enough I guess," Chloe huffed out a breath of a chuckle at the end, as if it was somehow a joke.

Beca frowned at this, she hated that her girlfriend had this insecurity, this feeling of somehow only being the object of someone's lust rather than their affection. It chipped away at her heart because to Beca, Chloe was everything.

This gorgeous soul with a beautiful mind and a precious heart. Three things Beca always wanted to keep safe and treasure, because they deserved to be treasured. Chloe deserved to be treasured.

"Hey look at me," Beca said, as she watched Chloe fidget with the zip on their sleeping bag. Ocean blue eyes gazed up questioningly and Beca cupped Chloe's cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I see you. You're beautiful, all of you, every single piece of you. If they couldn't see that then they didn't deserve you. You're everything, and I'm gonna remind you of that every chance I get because somehow, I'm lucky enough to be able to call you mine."

Chloe could feel the warmth in her chest, the literal burn of Beca's passion as she spoke, the feeling of what her mate was feeling as she reminded Chloe that she was more than her looks or her perceived popularity and it stirred her emotions.

Ignoring the tears welling in her eyes, Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's and kissed her with as much emotion as she could, hands coming up to hold Beca's face. She could feel arms wrap around her and hands settle in respectful places and Chloe never felt more loved than in that moment.

Some guys would've taken advantage of her emotions to get a little something out of it for themselves, not Beca, never Beca. Even now she was careful not to cross any lines or boundaries with Chloe, even if that longing had been growing in the ginger since they officially mated.

Without so much as thinking about it, Chloe gripped one of Beca's hands and began to slip it under her shirt. Beca instantly pulled back from the kiss, a brow creased in genuine concern as she thought about the consequences of Chloe's actions.

"Chlo...," she started but she was cut off by a quick kiss and Chloe cupping her face in the palm of her hand

"You've been more than generous and caring with how you've treated my body, but you don't have to hold back anymore. You can touch me Bec's, I want you to touch me. I'm the most comfortable and safe I've ever been with anyone. You don't need to hold back anymore."

Beca gazed deep into her girlfriends eyes for any sign of discomfort, but she saw none, in fact she could feel the desire Chloe had to be touched and it made Beca lower her inhibitions. Placing a hand over the one cupping her cheek she pressed a kiss to its palm.

"I just want you to know, we don't have to do anything else if you're not ready. If you ever feel like things are getting too much just tell me and I'll back off," Beca assured and Chloe smiled a warm genuine smile at her.

"I know, and I know you would never pressure me. I'm not ready for us to take _that_ step yet, but, that doesn't mean we can't get a little handsy," she winked, making Beca snort out a laugh.

And just like that, hands were roaming under shirts and groping at various body parts, because as Stacie once informed Chloe, some heavy petting never hurt anyone.

A little while later, after a heavy make out session that got pretty hot for what they were used to, Beca and Chloe eventually emerged from the their unit of the tent to find Jesse and Stacie attempting to make breakfast over the fire.

"Well look who finally pulled themselves out of the sex dungeon. Pick your jaw up Beca it's rude to drool," Stacie teased as Beca glanced at Chloe with a look that questioned if Stacie was always that forward.

"You get used to it," Chloe muttered, as they settled themselves by the fire pit, accepting the pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs that were handed to them on a plate.

Eventually they were joined by the rest of the group, CR and Stacie picking up right where they left off with their conversation from the night before while Ashley, Jess, Benji and Jesse immersed themselves in a conversation about cartoon classics.

Chloe beamed as she looped her arm though her mates and rested her head on her shoulder, feeling so much gratitude in that moment as she watched their two groups of friends integrate like they'd been friends forever.

Beca must have felt Chloe's emotions as she felt a kiss being dropped to the top of her head.

"I wish Aubrey could've been a part of this," Chloe said, and the comment made Beca stall, eyes lowering to Chloe as the conversation she'd had with Gail came flooding back.

Chloe felt the shift in Beca's emotions and lifted her head from where it was resting, glancing at her mate with a questioning gaze. Beca knew in that moment that she couldn't backtrack. Chloe had to know the truth.

"There's something I need to tell you. Not right now, later, when we're alone. I've been trying to find the right time but, honestly I don't think there is one," Beca said and Chloe frowned deeply at this.

She wasn't sure what the correlation was between this conversation they needed to have and the shift in Beca's emotions at the mention of Aubrey, but it left her with a sinking feeling that she was about to hear something she wasn't going to like.

Chloe wanted to ask for more details but hearing the chuckles of their friends behind them she knew it wasn't the best place. Whatever Beca needed to tell her was probably something not for public consumption.

She gave Beca a subtle tip of the head to indicate that she understood and then returned her attention to the rest of the group, trying desperately not to focus on the knot that was quickly forming in her gut.

"Hey, let's break out the canoes," Jesse says, slapping his hands against his thighs in excitement. Beca rolled her eyes, damn Gail and her desire to have Beca be more active.

"You have canoes?" Stacie asked and Jesse tipped his head towards Beca, who rolled her eyes.

"My dad was into water sports. He had a bunch of equipment he would break out to make the most of the lake," she replied.

It was true, Calvin Mitchell had all the goods, canoes, kayaks, paddle boards, anything that he could partake in with his daughter. Gail didn't have the heart to get rid of them after Cal and Diane had died, so she kept them in storage for her niece.

Having someone like Jesse around meant Beca always made the most of the outdoors, so the equipment never went to waste.

"I'm game," Stacie said, as Jess and Ashley nodded their heads. CR shrugged her shoulders while Benji looked more like an unwilling participant but joined in anyways.

"Great, why don't we pack up all this stuff and meet at Beca's house," he suggested, everyone looking to the brunette girl to see if she was actually okay with it. Beca simply nodded and lifted her hand, gesturing for them to carry on.

Chloe stood up and pulled Beca with her, entering their shared tent unit to gather up their stuff, an air of tension around them as they both ruminated over the conversation they needed to have.

Beca gently reached out and placed her hand on Chloe's arm, letting it slide down until it linked with her mates. She gave it a gentle squeeze, a silent gesture that everything would somehow be okay. She wasn't sure if that was true or not but for Chloe, she would try.

Having cleared up the campsite, the group all dispersed to their cars, Chloe, Beca and Jesse hiking the trail up to Beca's house where they had parked their cars while the others followed,

Upon reaching the gated house, Beca tapped in the code and opened the small side gate, the one next to the main gate to allow them in. As they walked up the drive Chloe spotted a car she hadn't seen around before, a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows.

"It's John, he works with Gail at the hospital. He's one of us," Beca explained as Chloe nodded her head at the information. Jesse made himself scarce, choosing to put his stuff in his car and get to work on pulling out the canoes from the storage shed.

Meanwhile, Beca led Chloe inside, deciding she should become acquainted with the rest of her circle to familiarise herself with friendly faces, people she could trust.

Depositing their bags in the cloakroom next to the main entrance, Beca linked her hand with Chloe's and guided her to the kitchen where she knew Gail and John would be.

Their presence was instantly felt by the elders in the room before they came into view, two sets of eyes zoning in on the girls as they came into view. John regarded Chloe for a moment, almost as if trying to size her up before a grin took hold of his face.

"You must be Chloe, a pleasure," John said as he stood up and bowed his head at her before taking her outstretched hand in his.

"Again with the whole bowing thing," Chloe said though a smile, still adjusting to some of the beliefs, virtues and practices of the wolf community. This was one she was pretty sure she would never get used to. John just laughed.

"It looks a lot less ridiculous when you see wolves doing it," he countered, as he released her hand and took a seat back down by Gail, the blonde women taking a sip of her coffee as she took in the two teens before her.

"What are you two up to?" She asked and Beca gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.

"We're gonna take the canoes out and take a trip down to Fishers point and back," Beca said, Gail just tipping her head in a manner that suggested she was fine with it.

"Be careful and, please make sure Benji has a life vest on. I love the kid but there's only so many times I can fish his ass out of that lake before it starts getting ridiculous," Gail sighed.

Beca snorted out a laugh, her mind instantly flashing back to a handful of occasions where she had watched her aunt pull the boy in from the shoreline. Beca replied with a salute gesture as Gail rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting take out tonight, Chloe will you be joining us?" Gail asked, wrapping her hands around her mug. The redhead glanced back and forth between her mate and her mates aunt, Beca's eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"If that's not too much trouble," she replied graciously and Gail simply waved off her comment.

"If I ain't cooking, it ain't any trouble," Gail said as Beca shook her head and blinked in embarrassment at her aunts attempts at a southern drawl.

"Okay we're leaving now. Bye," Beca threw over her shoulder as she pulled Chloe out of the kitchen and back out towards the front of the house.

Somehow, Jesse had managed to wheel the canoes out on the tow trailer and was latching them onto the back of Beca's jeep. It being the only vehicle with a tow bar and big enough to lug the canoes.

"The others are just outside the gate. I told them to follow us," Jesse explained as Beca and Chloe joined him, the brunette tipping her head up and down and unlocking her jeep with the remote.

"Cool," she said, opening the front passenger door for Chloe to climb in, earning herself a kiss on the cheek as the ginger climbed inside. Jesse climbed in the back and Beca planted herself in the drivers seat, pressing the button on the fob of her keys to open the gate.

She waved at the others as she pulled out, the other two cars falling in line behind as they made their way down to the starting point, the part of the lake Beca and Jesse always used to park up.

Upon reaching the lake, Beca manoeuvred the jeep around so that the trailer was easily reversed into the lake so the canoes could be lowered in instead of being lifted off, Chloe more than a little impressed at Beca's motoring skills

"You know if my dad sees you driving like this, he might try rope you into doing chores on the ranch," Chloe joked and Beca chuckled.

"If it means I get to see you in those tight riding pants I'll volunteer my services any time," Beca cheekily replied adding a wink for good measure.

Chloe's cheeks reddened as she felt the temperature in the car suddenly rise, damn hormones getting her all worked up. Jesse cleared his throat from the back of the car and awkwardly gestured with his thumb out the back window.

"Yeah I'll just... I'll go... yeah," he trailed off as he climbed out of the car, realising neither of the girls were paying attention to him anyway.

A couple of minutes later, both girls exited the car and joined the rest of the group by the canoes which were situated just enough onto the bank to keep them at bay.

"Okay so how do we wanna split this up?" CR asked as she gestured between the two canoes. Beca scratched at the back of her head.

"Well Jesse and I have the most experience so what if Chloe, CR and Stacie ride with me and Benji, Ashley and Jessica go with Jesse. Seem cool?"

Beca was being slightly strategic. She knew that Benji and Jesse had bonded with Jessica and Ashley, and that CR and Stacie were getting along famously, it just made the most sense to split the groups into those particular formations.

Plus, if Benji did fall in, Jesse would have much better luck lugging him back into the canoe than any of the girls would. Hence the decision to keep the boys together rather than splitting up man power.

"Alright let's go," CR clapped as they all gathered up a life vest and strapped themselves in.

Fishers Point was only a couple of miles and back which gave them all plenty of time to talk, bond some more and be back in time for lunch. It didn't however co-operate well with some of the girls work our routines, which in Stacie and CR's case, were mostly non-existent.

"Dude I can't believe you do this for fun," Stacie commented, her arms beginning to feel the burn about three quarters of the way down the lake.

"Dude I can't believe you look like that and you don't even work out," Beca replied earning a look from Chloe.

"Been checking out my friends have we Bec's?" Chloe asked, her brow furrowed inquisitively. The brunette faltered in her rowing as she regarded Chloe and noticed the look on her face.

"Wha- no, I didn't mean it like that I just meant that she's got a nice figure. NOT that I've been staring at her in that way- I mean obviously she's got a great body..." Beca stumbled all over her words as she tried to dig herself out of a hole without causing offence to anyone.

Chloe threw a wink at Stacie while Beca was staring straight ahead and revelled in watching her girlfriend trying desperately to cling to a lifeline to pull herself out of her word vomit. Eventually Beca emitted a grunt of annoyance and turned to Chloe.

"All I meant was Stacie has a great figure for someone who doesn't work out and that is something I've noticed in a strictly platonic way that by no means undermines or diminishes how attracted I am to you," Beca huffed out, feeling agitated that she may have unintentionally cheapened her attraction to Chloe.

The redhead took pity on her mate when she felt the underlying angst that was simmering from the brunette and decided to ease her mind.

"Bec's calm down, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm. Anyone with eyes can see how hot Stacie is."

Beca glanced over her shoulder and looked between her girlfriend and the other brunette at the back of the canoe, seeing grins on both of their faces.

"I hate you both," she remarked before turning her attention back to rowing. CR snorting out a laugh.

"Damn shortie, she got you all kinds of whipped."

The comment elicited laughter while Beca just rolled her eyes, eager to move on from the teasing.

By the time they had returned from Fishers Point, the teasing had ceased, and so had everyone's energy levels. Once the canoes were back on the tow trailer, everyone gathered around to gauge what the mood was.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm beat. Think I'm about ready for a nap," CR stated, her sentiments echoed by Jessica, Ashley and Stacie.

"Yeah I really gotta get home and finish my Calculus homework," Benji added, feeling like he had the nerdiest excuse ever to be calling it a day. Jesse scratched at his neck and checked the time.

"I better head too, my Dad has me on stock check at the store," Jesse sighed, hating that his dad managed the largest sporting goods store in the county. It meant Jesse was often used as free labour in lieu of regular chores on stock check days once a month. Though it did provide him with a part time job for the summer and some weekend shifts for extra cash so he couldn't really complain.

The group bid their goodbyes and dispersed to their cars, Jesse heading back with Beca and Chloe to retrieve his car. Upon arriving at Beca's home, Chloe noted that John was gone, slightly relieved as she wasn't really in a mood to be assessed or judged by someone she had just met.

As Jesse left, Chloe and Beca headed inside and were greeted by Gail shoving a pile of takeout menus into their hands as she picked up her keys and regarded the two teens before her.

"I'm heading into town to do some grocery shopping. Decide what you want and text me your order, I'll pick it up on my way home. Oh, and behave," she said, tapping her niece on the cheek in a playful manner.

The girls watched as Gail left and Beca quickly lead them into the kitchen to grab some sodas from the fridge before they steeled themselves in the living room, Beca flicking on the large screen tv for a bit of background noise as they situated themselves on the comfy couch.

"I know you probably wanna wait until after dinner, but I can't wait that long. You said you need to tell me something and I'm guessing it has something to do with Aubrey..." she trailed off, watching as Beca shifted away from her as she inhaled a large breath.

"So, it is about Aubrey," Chloe concluded. She rubbed at her brow as she tried to compose her emotions. The atmosphere around them had grown tense which was already putting Chloe on edge and Beca hadn't even spoken yet.

"Look whatever it is just tell me," Chloe said, hoping it was something mundane that they could easily work past and move on from, but the sinking feeling in her gut told her to expect the worst.

"I wish I could, but, I don't know how without hurting you," Beca sighed, rubbing at her temples, feeling the tell-tale signs of a tension headache forming. Something that had been a common occurrence since Gail insisted on her telling her mate the truth. Chloe frowned.

"What could possibly be so bad that you..."

"Aubrey's a hunter."

There it was. Straight, direct and to the point. No band aid, no softening of the sentiment, just a no holds barred statement and the feeling of Chloe's heart sinking as the words began to resonate with her.

"Wh-what?" She asked, stumbling over her own tongue. Beca swallowed thickly.

"Aubrey, she's a hunter. Her family are hunters."

Chloe sat forward, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands as she tried to wrap her mind around this new information. Beca reached out a hand to offer some sort of comfort but as soon as it rested on her mates shoulder, Chloe shrugged it off and stood up, putting space between herself and Beca by standing across from her.

"N-no. There has to- there has be a mistake," Chloe said, unable to deal with the idea that her girlfriend and the girl who had been her best friend since they were kids, were born enemies, destined to be pitted against one another in a never-ending war.

Beca glanced down at the floor and shook her head.

"There isn't. Aubrey is a hunter. That's why we've always clashed. She knows about me, about my pack. The only reason she hasn't exposed us, is because it would mean exposing herself."

Chloe brought a hand to her mouth as a sob threatened to escape. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real. For months Chloe had been hoping and praying that Aubrey would come around to Beca, that she would get over whatever her problem was and that Chloe would get to have her best friend and her girlfriend without the animosity.

To have the rug swept so unceremoniously out from under her with the true reality of the world she was living in, was a punch to the gut like no other. Her mate was a wolf, her best friend, the girl Chloe had been torn over for a while, was a hunter.

Suddenly it all made sense, the disdain Aubrey held for Beca, the back and forth insults that would come from both women, Beca more so to annoy Aubrey and Aubrey, well she just seemed to want to get rid of the brunette.

A since of despair settled itself in Chloe's chest. Not for the first time she was faced with the realisation that whatever decision she made with regards to the information she now held, could have serious repercussions further on down the road.

She was angry, angry at Beca for telling her the truth and now leaving her in a situation of uncertainty about the relationships she held, and angry at Aubrey because the idea of her best friend being a killer, hurt more than she could've possibly imagined.

Beca could feel the tidal wave of emotions that had over taken her girlfriend and she stood up. She wanted to offer comfort, to reach out and pull her into her arms and tell her everything would be okay. But she knew Chloe was mad at her.

Her anger may have been misguided, it was more out of frustration with what she had just been told, but angry at Beca non the less. Beca wanted to reach out, but instead she respected Chloe's space.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just, I didn't know how. Aubrey's been your best friend your whole life, I didn't wanna be the one to break that," Beca sighed.

She was being genuine in her sentiment. As much as she would rather not have to be around hunters, part of her had hoped that they could find a way to make it work. That she could find a way to bridge the gap between herself and Aubrey. To build bridges for Chloe's sake.

However, a much larger part of her couldn't get past the pain that Aubrey's family had inflicted upon her, upon her family. The Posen's and the Walp's had taken her parents away from her. Had orphaned her when she was just a small kid.

Had it not been for Gail, Beca wasn't sure where she would've ended up. It was why she was never able to reconcile how someone as good and as humanly perfect as Chloe, could be friends with someone who came from such despicable stock.

But she knew in her heart, that if Chloe asked her to, she would find a way to make it work with Aubrey, or at least be civil. She could never forgive herself for taking the redhead away from her best friend and she never intentionally would. Not if there was a chance they could keep the peace by ensuring that the hunters were unaware of Chloe's knowledge of them.

Unfortunately for Aubrey, her disdain for Beca and her kind had been doing a fine job of pushing Chloe away without any help from anyone. The blonde just couldn't accept Chloe's relationship with a wolf.

Beca continued to watch as Chloe paced back and forth, trying to digest the information she had been given. Sometimes she hated being able to feel her mates emotions and this was one of those times.

She hated knowing Chloe was angry or hurt when there was nothing she could do to ease it or because she had unintentionally caused it. Chloe was an emotional person by nature, she felt everything intensely which was why she was such an empathetic person.

Beca on the other hand was quite guarded, she kept her thoughts and emotions private, or as private as they could be when you're mate can hear and feel them, and even pushed them down at times just to avoid having to deal with them because pain had been too big a part of her life for so long.

Being able to feel everything Chloe felt was an adjustment, because she couldn't just ignore or shut off her mates emotions like she could her own. It forced her at times to deal with things, like the situation she was currently in.

Finally feeling composed enough to speak, Chloe stopped her pacing and turned to face her mate. She could tell by what she was feeling, and also by the incessant way Beca kept rubbing at her wrist, that the brunette was anxious, afraid that she had ruined things between them.

As much as Chloe was hurting over the revelation, as angry as she was with the situation, her feelings weren't directed at Beca, because deep down she understood the reason why her mate kept it from her. It was for the same reason she kept hidden her wolf identity.

Beca was afraid of exposing too much of her world, and by extension, that meant keeping Aubrey's secret too. But everything she knew was now waging a war inside of her, pressing down on her chest like a lead weight.

Then something came to her, something that gnawed at her insides and needed to be answered or confronted. Something she didn't want to ask but knew she had to if she was to have all of the information. Gazing into Beca's eyes she locked her focus on her.

"Your parents, the hunters that kil..." Chloe trailed off, unable to finish the sentence when there was a possibility that the culprits were closer to her than she thought.

"Was it the Posen's?" Chloe asked, her face clearly displaying her fear. Beca looked hesitant to answer and Chloe could sense that her mate was trying to find a way out of the conversation so she intervened before that could happen.

"Beca please, just tell me," the redhead pleaded.

Gazing up into worried eyes, Beca couldn't lie, but the truth was caught somewhere in the back of her throat as the strangled response finally left her lips.

"Yes."

In that moment Chloe's world began to crumble beneath her feet. Her best friend, the person she had trusted for so many years, had deeply hurt and scarred the person Chloe loved most.

Tears escaped Chloe's eyes and she quickly covered her mouth to quell the sob that wanted to escape. How could she ever look at Aubrey the same way again, knowing the truth of what had happened all those years ago?

Her heart had been aching for Beca for so long, knowing the sadness and the anguish the loss had caused the brunette. To know that it was at the hands of people she knew was something Chloe was struggling to wrap her head around.

Feeling what Chloe was feeling, knowing now that there was nothing she could do to make it okay, Beca bowed her head, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Chlo," Beca cried as she continued wringing her hands as if physically trying to rid herself of the emotions she was feeling. Chloe frowned.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, her tone more curious than angry or annoyed. Beca briefly gazed up at her and shrugged her shoulders and glanced back down.

"If I'd kept my distance, stayed out of your life, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

Chloe choked on her own breath at that statement. It was true that Chloe's life had been less complicated before the truth about wolves and hunters was revealed, but a life without Beca? That wasn't worth any amount of ignorant bliss.

"Bec's, none of this is your fault," Chloe sighed, shoulders sagging as she gazed over the apologetic figure of her mate.

"Yes, it hurts knowing the truth about Aubrey. But what hurts more, is knowing that those people hurt you," Chloe managed to get out with a shaky breath. She was on the verge of tears again but she needed to keep going.

"Aubrey has been my best friend my whole life, and that's not something I can just forget. But I can't ignore the fact that her family are killers."

Beca looked up with wide eyes at Chloe's statement. She had not been expecting Chloe to be so blunt, so forceful in her words. But she could see in those blue eyes she adored, that Chloe was deeply conflicted and would need time to work through everything.

Chloe took a few steps to bridge the distance and reached out for her girlfriends' hands, lacing their fingers together, her eyes landing on the pendent around Beca's neck before looking up into those midnight blues that made her feel so safe.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just, I'm angry at the situation and I don't know how to process it yet," Chloe said, her eyes gazing at the hands she was currently squeezing for dear life. Beca nodded understandingly and squeezed back.

Chloe swallowed thickly, taking in a few deep breaths to ground herself and to settle her emotions so she didn't unintentionally misdirect any negative feelings towards her mate.

"I understand the reason why you kept it from me, and as much as it sucks I respect it because you had legitimate reason not to tell me. Which is why I need you to respect what I need to do."

Beca frowned in confusion, curious as hell as to where this was going, but from the look of determination on Chloe's face, she knew whatever it was, couldn't be good.

"I need to talk to Aubrey..." before Chloe could finish Beca was shaking her head and pulling her hands free.

"Chloe NO! You can't talk to Aubrey. If she knows that you know the truth, it will blow everything wide open. They would use you to get to me," Beca argued. Chloe's eyes softened seeing the fear in her mates eyes.

"And what if it doesn't. What if me talking to Aubrey changes things, makes her realise that wolves aren't a threat to humans. Surely it's worth trying," Chloe countered.

Part of her knew that there was every chance that the opposite would happen, that it would just further drive a wedge between she and her best friend. But she needed to try. If it meant the survival of wolves, of Beca, she couldn't not speak to her best friend.

But Beca wasn't convinced. Her shoulders were set, eyes narrowed, the tell-tale sign of tears sparkling in her eyes as her chest heaved out of anger or upset, Chloe wasn't sure. But one thing she did know, she'd never seen this look aimed at her before.

"The Posens killed my parents in cold blood. They knew who we were, they knew we weren't a threat and they still hung them out to dry like the scum of the earth. Don't you get it, there is no talking to hunters, they don't wanna listen," Beca shouted, her anger growing.

She didn't mean to get so wound up but when it came to the Posen's, hunters, her parents, the only thing Beca could feel was rage. That was why she spent so much of her time trying to keep the peace, because she didn't want a war, she didn't want any more bloodshed.

She just wanted to be left alone and she feared what would happen should Aubrey find out the truth. She didn't trust the blonde, and she especially didn't trust what she would do to Chloe if she knew she and Beca were mated.

"Chloe please," Beca pleaded, her voice breaking as the fear finally replaced the anger, "please don't do this. I've already lost my parents, my entire lineage is under threat, I can't risk upsetting the balance. I can't lose anymore. I just, I can't."

In that moment Chloe saw and felt how truly shattered Beca was by her past experiences and it broke something in her. Chloe had experienced loss, sure, but it was a natural part of life.

She'd never experienced having something taken from her in such gruesome and unexpected circumstances and she could see now, how much it had truly scarred Beca to lose her parents the way she did.

Reluctantly Chloe nodded her head and whispered a soft 'okay' before wrapping her arms around her mate in a comforting hug. When Beca latched onto her she was surprised by the intensity of the hug. The brunette wasn't seeing comfort in the embrace, she was seeking an anchor, something to ground her and Chloe squeezed her tight, hoping to offer her that.

A couple of hours later, after a relatively quiet dinner consisting of Chinese food and idle chit chat, Chloe excused herself to the bathroom. She couldn't silence the voice in the back of her head telling her that she needed to do something, to act.

Beca has made her feelings on the matter quite clear, but Chloe couldn't help but feel like she was making the wrong one. The redhead had always been strong willed and that will to fix things was winning out.

Pulling out her phone she fired off a quick text. Fiddling with the phone in her hands she looked at the message she had just sent and blew out a breath, hoping that what she had just done had the outcome she desired. It had to. The alternative wasn't worth thinking about.

 _To Aubrey: Hey, I know it's been a while, but I feel like we need to talk. Can we meet up? X..._


End file.
